Contrariando a sensatez
by caaarol
Summary: Por mais que soubesse que era insensato e perigoso estar com Hermione, Harry não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos por ela e consequentemente passa a contrariar a sensatez em prol do amor - [HH][LT][RL]
1. Apenas porque te amo

Por favor! Vai embora! – ele insistia com uma lagrima escorrendo pelo rosto, enquanto ela o encarava – Eu estou te pedindo!  
  
Eu não saio daqui antes de uma explicação descente! – ela suplicava desesperada. Fora o procurar porque sozinha não encontrara motivo algum que justificava o ato dele de terminar o namoro perfeito de ambos, e ela precisava e merecia saber o motivo. Precisava saber onde errara para poder concertar seu erro!  
  
Não tem o que explicar, Hermione! – isso está sendo muito mais difícil do que parece, ele completou apenas para si mesmo.  
  
Porque você está chorando? – ela chorava mais que ele – Se você não me ama mais pelo menos me fala, me explica porque, mas não termina tudo sem eu saber o motivo! – Ela estava chocada por jamais esperar tal atitude de Harry.  
  
Eu – ele hesitou, não sabia se conseguiria falar o que pretendia, tamanha era a mentira – não amo mais você!  
  
Diz isso olhando pra mim então! Eu não acredito que foi tudo uma mentira Harry! – estava demorando demais para ele parar com aquela cena, a agarrar pela cintura e dizer que era brincadeira! Não era o tipo de coisa que Harry faria, mas na concepção dela tal atitude era bem mais provável do que a que ele realmente estava tomando.  
  
Sai daqui logo! Eu vou ter que pedir quantas vezes? – ele foi grosso para que ela pudesse ir embora de uma vez por todas e ele pudesse deixar de vê-la sofrer! Mas essa atitude fez com que ela sofresse ainda mais com o descaso do ex pelos seus sentimentos.  
  
Ela saiu chorando mais do que ele já a vira chorar em todos aqueles anos de amizade e mais aqueles meses de namoro... Só não chorava mais do que ele próprio, que se sentia extremamente culpado por magoar a pessoa que ele mais amava. "Amo tanto que tenho que me afastar antes que algo terrível lhe aconteça".  
  
E eis a pior frustração da vida de Harry: de que lhe adiantava ser o menino-que-sobreviveu, ser o garoto da profecia e ser o herói dos bruxos se todos os que ele mais amava eram afastados de si pela morte ou para evitar a mesma? Naquele momento, assim como em muitos outros de sua vida, desejava ser apenas um garoto normal.  
  
Assim que Harry soube da profecia que envolvia seu nome e o de Voldemort no ano interior, passou a pensar mais nesse assunto e chegou à conclusão de que ele não deveria se envolver seriamente com nenhuma garota, já que esta correria imenso perigo, ainda mais pelo fato de que todos os casais formados entre membros da ordem da fênix foram destruidos (com a exceção do sr e a srª Weasley, mas que não foi por falta de tentativa). Concluindo: era ainda mais insensato que ele se envolvesse com Gina ou Hermione, que eram membros da ordem. O destino fez com que ele não agisse como o planejado e se apaixonasse pela segunda dessas duas garotas.  
  
Talvez se não tivesse constatado isso nunca se apaixonaria tão profundamente por ela, porque o proibido é mais gostoso, mas se não tivesse se apaixonado por ela não viveria os momentos mais felizes de sua vida. O fato de ele ter plena consciência de que se relacionar com ela era um erro que arriscava a vida daquela que ele amava apenas deixava o romance mais atraente e fortalecia o amor que ele sentia pela sua melhor amiga. Mas um dia o conto de fadas teve que acabar, o lado responsável de Harry falou mais alto e ele terminou o perigoso namoro com ela.  
  
Nos dias que seguiram o termino a única coisa que movia Harry a continuar vivendo era o fato de que assim que ele conseguisse acabar de vez com Voldemort poderia tê-la de novo em seus braços, enquanto esse dia não chegava, ele treinava durante todo o seu tempo livre oclumência e defesa contra a arte das trevas, para que desde já pudesse ir se preparando para a grande batalha.  
  
Hermione estava deitada em sua cama, tentando inutilmente dormir, inutilmente porque não conseguia parar de pensar nele... Por mais que reprovasse a atitude que ele tomara de terminar tudo jamais conseguiria odiá-lo, pois assim como todas as atitudes de Harry, essa também devia ter um motivo...  
  
flashback  
  
Por que ele está me olhando assim? – não era a primeira vez que Hermione notava que Harry passava tempo demais a observando e isso estava começando a dar-lhe esperanças de que o amigo sentisse algo mais forte que amizade por ela, quem sabe uma atração? Não era como o amor que ela sentia por ele, mas já era alguma coisa...  
  
Esses olhares aconteceram durante uma reunião da AD, quando ela acabou, Hermione ficou na sala a pedido de Harry para ajudá-lo a realizar um feitiço que era particularmente difícil...  
  
Não adianta! Talvez com um pouco mais de treino você consiga, mas para mim é impossível! Você devia procurar outra pessoa pra te ajudar com isso! – ela estava exausta e um pouco chateada por descobrir algo que ela não era capaz de fazer.  
  
Hermione! Se a melhor aluna da escola não pode me ajudar ninguém pode! E além disso... Eu gosto da sua companhia. – ela não soube qual das frases agradou-lhe mais... Harry sabia como ser gentil.  
  
Mas como eu ia dizendo, talvez o professor Binns não se importe em te dar umas aulas a mais... – ela parou admirada ao vê-lo executar o feitiço com a maior facilidade – Acho que você não precisa das aulas... Depois dessa demonstração espetacular podemos voltar pros nossos quartos porque eu estou morrendo de sono.  
  
Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça achando graça do da tagarelice momentânea de Hermione devido ao seu nervosismo aparente, ela então encarou- o:  
  
Você já sabia fazer esse feitiço! Porque ninguém aprende tão rápido assim... E minha ajuda foi vã visto que eu não consegui realizar o feitiço...  
  
Sua inteligência impede que eu te engane... – ele disse enquanto abria a porta para que ela passasse, mas ao invés disso ela parou e o encarou.  
  
Por que então?  
  
Já disse, eu gosto da sua companhia!  
  
Era só você falar comigo... Não precisava fingir querer ajuda com um feitiço... – ela parou de encará-lo e atravessou a porta, enquanto ele relembrava para si mesmo que qualquer envolvimento com ela seria perigoso.  
  
Os dois caminharam juntos até o salão comunal quando se despediram, Harry culpando-se e Hermione incapaz de conter a felicidade que sentia...  
  
fim do flashback  
  
Hermione adormeceu depois daquela lembrança feliz, que ocorrera apenas um dia antes do primeiro beijo do casal. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, voltaria para aquela noite, que era o momento no qual os melhores dias de sua vida começaram!  
  
N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo... A historia de amor do Harry e da Hermione será contada aos poucos ao longo dos capítulos que provavelmente terão tanto romance quanto esse! Ah, e escrevam dizendo o que acharam, afinal acabo de fazer uma mudança brusca da comedia para um romance dramático (esse é meu primeiro fanfic nesse gênero...) 


	2. Proibido?

_ Hermione! Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que aconteceu! – ela pareceu surpresa, afinal ninguém sabia que ela e Harry namoravam, que dirá que eles haviam terminado.  
  
_ Você sente muito pelo que exatamente, Parvati? – não podia deixar de perguntar.  
  
_ Ora, é obvio que você terminou com seu namorado! – a amiga disse em tom de compreensão abraçando-a fortemente – apesar da sua insistência em não nos revelar quem era é obvio que você terminou com ele... Está abatida e essa semana não chegou mais tarde no dormitório nenhum dia.  
  
_ Ah... – Hermione poderia aborrecer-se pela intromissão da garota, ela lembrava de ter confirmado uma única vez que estava namorando, para Lilá e não sabia que a fofoca se espalhara, mas apenas agradeceu, pois afinal estava recebendo uma demonstração de amizade.  
  
Essa cena ocorreu bem no meio da sala comunal, portanto não era de se esperar que ficasse em sigilo! Logo a escola inteira sabia que a monitora chefe da Grifinória brigara com o namorado... Até mesmo o próprio namorado...  
  
_ Provavelmente, hoje a Mione não vá a nossa reunião da AD! – disse Nevile mostrando-se preocupado – soube que ela está abatida e chorando pelos cantos porque o namorado lhe enviou um berrador terminando tudo com ela.  
  
Harry assustou-se ao ouvir aquilo, será que era verdade que Hermione chorava pelos cantos? Porque pra chegarem ao ponto de inventar que o namorado havia terminado com ela fazendo uso de um berrador ela devia estar realmente inconsolável! "Não que eu tenha terminado com ela de um modo muito indicado, mas um berrador..."  
  
_ Eu vou falar com ela Nevile! Obrigado por me avisar... – Harry recebia várias informações de Nevile agora que seu horário livre era insuficiente para se manter informado sobre os membros da AD. Rony poderia desempenhar o mesmo serviço, mas o amigo estava um pouco distante desde que os outros dois (ele e Mione) começaram a namorar. Ele era a única pessoa da escola que sabia do namoro.  
  
***  
  
_ O que? Um berrador? – ela riu pela primeira vez nos últimos dias – bom, Harry não usou um dos métodos mais gentis para terminar, mas um berrador já é demais! Eu devo estar um traste pras pessoas inventarem isso!  
  
_ Então foi ele quem terminou? – perguntou Rony pensativo – Mas sério Mione você não está um traste, apenas costumava andar feliz demais nos últimos tempos sabe...  
  
_ Talvez, mas é melhor que eu mude meu humor antes que essa história chegue aos ouvidos do Harry! Afinal ele não precisa saber que eu estou sofrendo e muito menos que estou sofrendo muito mais do que eu realmente estou! – Hermione não queria ter confessado que estava sofrendo, mas era impossível de não perceber... Rony nem fez nenhum comentário a respeito da confissão da garota, apenas ofereceu seu total apoio e saiu deixando-a sozinha.  
  
***  
  
*flashback*  
  
_ Hermione, será que você podia me ajudar com isso aqui? – ele pediu chegando do nada atrás dela e assustando-a – Eu simplesmente não consigo entender...  
  
Assim que recuperou-se do susto respondeu com um curto e grosso não, que ele visivelmente não esperava.  
  
_ Como não!? Você sempre ajuda a gente nos deveres de casa quando precisamos... A não ser que você esteja ocupada e que eu saiba você não está.  
  
_ Harry, você ta abusando! Todo dia você pede minha ajuda e enquanto eu explico você mal presta atenção no que eu estou falando! E alem disso você não precisa da minha ajuda! Se saiu bem nos NOM'S do ano passado e está indo bem em praticamente todas as matérias....  
  
_ OK, não quer ajudar não ajuda! – ele deu meia volta, mas antes que se afastasse Hermione o chamou de volta...  
  
_ Não tão rápido! Ainda não te dispensei querido! Eu quero saber o porque do repentino interesse em tantas aulas particulares... E aquela desculpa de gostar da minha companhia não vale! Eu quero a verdade agora.  
  
_ E o que te faz pensar que é mentira que eu gosto da sua companhia?  
  
_ Bom, suponhamos que seja verdade, quero saber o resto! Essa explicação está incompleta!  
  
_ Está? Será que ela não é suficiente para que você descubra o resto sozinha? – ele evitava dizer de vez que estava apaixonado porque já sabia que não era sensato. Ele deu meia volta e saiu deixando-a confusa.  
  
*fim do flashback* _ Senhorita Granger! – Harry mal pode acreditar que ela estava sendo chamada devido a sua falta de atenção, esse fato era completamente inédito!  
  
_ Desculpe professor! Acho que não saberei responder sua pergunta... – Lupin, que havia assumido as aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas até que Dumbledore encontrasse alguém competente o bastante para o cargo, olhou surpreso para ela, depois concluiu:  
  
_ Tudo bem que você não saiba, mas poderia ter me avisado quando eu perguntei a primeira vez... – ele disse ainda achando estranho que Hermione não soubesse responder sua pergunta, fato que foi comentado pela classe toda.  
  
_ Essa não foi a primeira vez que ele perguntou? – Hermione perguntou para Rony parecendo surpresa. – Ainda bem que eu não pedi pra ele repetir a pergunta então...  
  
Rony apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de preocupação, que passou despercebido, pois Lupin havia repetido a pergunta e para surpresa geral Neville a respondera corretamente!  
  
_ Muito bom mesmo! Fico feliz que as aulas da AD estejam tendo resultados. – disse o professor lançando um olhar orgulhoso a Harry – Dumbledore foi muito esperto de permitir que vocês pudessem continuar com essas aulas, afinal Defesa contra as artes das trevas é uma matéria de extrema importância! 10 pontos para a grifinória. 5 pela resposta correta e 5 pela brilhante iniciativa!  
  
A aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Hermione se concentrou mais quando finalmente ouviu qual era a pergunta que Lupin havia feito a ela. "Eu não acredito que era isso! Era muito fácil! Todos devem estar me achando uma burra agora!".  
  
***  
  
*flashback*  
  
Harry estava se sentindo perdido. Sabia que tomara a atitude certa, mas até que ponto seria tão perigoso para Hermione estar com ele, será que não valia o risco!? Será que estaria sendo injusto caso pusesse em risco a vida da pessoa que mais amava em prol da felicidade de ambos!? Como sentia falta de alguém mais velho para desabafar! Sirius talvez pudesse ajudá-lo, Harry confiava o suficiente nele para conversar sobre esse ou qualquer outro assunto, mas lembrar-se de Sirius ainda doía.  
  
Outra pessoa com quem costumava conversar era a própria Hemione, mas agora ela não poderia ajudar! E muito menos Rony que no quesito sentimentos não entendia absolutamente nada. Foi enquanto ele pensava nisso que ela entrou correndo e sem aviso.  
  
_ Hermione? – ele estava sozinho sentado em uma poltrona da sala onde ocorriam as reuniões da AD, gostava de ficar lá quando queria pensar.  
  
_ Surpreso em me ver? – ela estava um pouco ofegante pois viera correndo – Tive que vir! Não consegui esperar... Rony me disse que você estava aqui e eu vim!  
  
_ Calma... Fala um pouco mais devagar porque eu não estou entendendo direito! Senta aqui. – ele mostrou uma poltrona ao lado da dele onde ela sentou-se e afundou a cabeça escondendo-a em suas mãos apoiadas nos joelhos em sinal de vergonha. – Hermione! Olha pra mim... Eu acho que a gente precisa conversar! – ele disse querendo gritar que a amava enquanto uma pequena parte de si dizia para ele mandá-la embora. Como ela não mudava de posição foi a vez dele de agir e puxar o braço dela obrigando-a a sair daquela posição e o encarar. – Eu estive sendo um idiota ao te dar indiretas e não assumir de uma vez!  
  
Ela olhava para ele, que a essa altura nem se lembrava que o que estava fazendo era proibido, ou deveria ser. Apenas continuou falando o que mantivera engasgado nos últimos dias...  
  
_ Hermione, eu não sei se está certo, por isso que eu não assumi antes... Mas a verdade é que o que eu sinto por você mudou nesse ultimo ano... Eu quero estar sempre ao seu lado, tudo é desculpa para te encontrar. – foi a vez dele ficar com vergonha e parar de falar, perguntas como por que ela se mantinha calada enquanto ele confessava seus sentimentos e por que ele fora tão convencido ao nem pensar na possibilidade de ela simplesmente não corresponder os sentimentos dele surgiram em sua mente.  
  
Surpresa com o fato de ele parar de falar, Hermione se levantou desvencilhando seus braços que eram segurados por ele. Será que ele estava se arrependendo do que começara a falar? Ele levantou segundos depois impedindo que ela fugisse:  
  
_ Por que você não sabe se está certo? O que está acontecendo, Harry? Eu já notei que você está diferente, como se lutasse internamente...  
  
Não! Tudo que não podia acontecer era ela descobrir porque ele temia que os dois se aproximassem, não ia querer que ela vivesse com aquela agonia de pensar que sua vida estava em risco. Antes que ela concluísse a frase ele fez aquilo que pretendia há tempos. Puxou-a pela cintura, passando as mãos pelas costas dela em um abraço carinhoso. Colou seus lábios nos dela, que surpresa, segurou o rosto dele acariciando-o e fechou os olhos em seguida, ao mesmo tempo que entreabria os lábios intensificando o beijo, que era calmo e profundo. Suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e sorriram parando apenas por um instante antes de retomarem desesperadamente o beijo que ambos necessitavam mais que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Ficaram assim por mais tempo do que perceberam e só pararam quando o fôlego acabou.  
  
*fim*  
  
Harry acordou de seu pensamento ao ver Rony chegando para falar com ele, fazia tempo que os dois não conversavam mais do que o estritamente necessário, já que ambos estavam sempre ocupados.  
  
_ Harry, a gente pode conversar?  
  
_ Precisa ser agora? Eu estava querendo conversar com a Hemione agora nesse intervalo...  
  
_ É importante, cara. O Dumbledore marcou outra reunião com os membros da ordem, mas antes ele quer falar com você.  
  
_ Ah, e quando? É a respeito dos ataques que os dementadores tem feito aos trouxas não é mesmo?  
  
_ Acho que é... Então, ele quer falar com você hoje assim que a aula de poções acabar (era a ultima aula do dia) no escritório dele. Já sobre a reunião dos membros da ordem quem me contou foi o Fred, que mandou uma coruja ontem dizendo que ele e o Jorge foram nomeados membros agora que não cursam mais hogwarts.  
_ Já era esperado... Poucas pessoas querem realmente participar da Ordem, afinal é extremamente perigoso.  
  
_ Harry, você não teve mais aqueles sonhos terríveis né?  
  
_ Não! Ainda bem! Desde que eu matei o Sirius por culpa de um deles venho levando mais a sério Oclumência.  
  
_ Você não matou o Sirius!  
  
_ Que seja. Rony, você poderia pedir para a Mione me substituir hoje na AD, por favor?  
  
_ Tudo bem...  
  
_ E também...  
  
_ O que?  
  
_ Fala que eu mandei um beijo e quero falar com ela em breve.  
  
_ OK! Eu falo pra ela... Harry você é a pessoa mais burra que eu conheço. Vocês se amam, cara! Não entendo o porque de estarem separados.  
  
_ Um dia eu ainda te conto. 


	3. A decisão correta

Assim que se despediu de Harry, Rony foi utilizar os últimos minutos do intervalo para passar o recado a Hermione, que estava na biblioteca.  
  
Mione, tenho um recado para você. – disse Rony.  
  
Rony! Eu vi que tinha alguém aqui... Já estava ficando assustada! Por que você não disse logo que era você?  
  
Porque eu acabei de chegar... Hermione! Você deve estar louca! Não tem ninguém aqui além de nós.  
  
É né, mas então, será que você não vê que eu estou ocupada? Tenho que acabar de ler esse capitulo sobre os poderes dos dementadores sobre as pessoas, que o Lupin explicou na ultima aula, aquela que eu não consegui prestar atenção!  
  
Depois você faz isso! A gente só tem DCAT semana que vem! O recado é do Harry. – Ao pronunciar esse nome Hermione focalizou melhor sua atenção e fechou o livro que antes lia.  
  
Até parece que só porque é do Harry eu vou estar toda louca querendo ouvir logo. – as palavras dela eram contrárias as atitudes.  
  
Vai dizer que não está?  
  
Apenas um pouco curiosa!  
  
Se fosse só um pouco você já tinha me mandado embora...  
  
Vai Rony fala logo qual é o recado!  
  
Ele vai ter que falar com o professor Dumbledore hoje a noite então pediu que você o substituísse na AD.  
  
O QUE? Mas eu não acho que eu seja capaz... Eu não sou tão boa quanto ele em DCAT! Ele só pode estar louco! Ele me paga!  
  
Ah, ele também te mandou um beijo! – ela sorriu depois comentou:  
  
Ele acha que só por isso eu vou desculpar ele!  
  
Nisso, deu a hora de voltar para a aula e Rony acompanhou Hermione até a sala de transfiguração deixando Dumbledore sozinho na biblioteca, ele tornou-se visível e com uma ruga de preocupação balbuciou "Como eu imaginava e temia, o jovem Potter já encontrou seu amor!".  
  
Professor!? O senhor queria me ver? – Harry encontrava-se parado na porta apenas esperando que Dumbledore o pedisse para entrar, assim que ele o fez, sentou-se de frente ao diretor que começou a falar quase imediatamente.  
  
Os sonhos pararam?  
  
Sim, pararam por completo desde aquele ultimo que levou a morte de Sirius.  
  
Está certo, isso significa que você vem se dedicando o suficiente em oclumência – Dumbledore respondeu ignorando o fato de que Harry culpara- se por algo do qual não tinha culpa – E suspeito que as aulas de DCAT que eu sugeri há duas semanas também estejam ajudando-o.  
  
Acredito que sim. Estão sendo bastante úteis. – ele encarou o diretor e depois concluiu – também estou planejando ensinar o que eu aprendo para os membros da AD.  
  
Não julgo necessário, acho que o básico para você é mais que o suficiente para eles, afinal você precisa muito mais estar preparado, só você vai enfrentar uma batalha direto com Voldemort.  
  
Mas gostaria de deixá-los preparados para que possam vencer de qualquer um em uma situação de perigo. É o objetivo da AD.  
  
Claro que é, mas o nível da magia que você está aprendendo nas aulas particulares de DCAT é alto o bastante a ponto de algumas das magias serem realizáveis apenas por você e Voldemort.  
  
Nossa... Mas até então Moody consegue realizar todos os feitiços que me ensina.  
  
Alastor é um auror bom como poucos, mas com o passar do tempo nem ele mesmo conseguirá realizar algumas das coisas que te ensinará. – ele fez uma pausa, e só depois de levantar-se, passar por Fawkes e sentar-se novamente continuou – sei que para você deve ser horrível carregar o peso de saber que é o único que pode acabar com Voldemort e ter que reorganizar sua vida para se proteger e proteger aos outros nem sempre deve te agradar.  
  
As vezes só quero ser um garoto normal – confidenciou.  
  
E você será. Talvez nunca tão normal quanto deseja, mas quando você conseguir acabar com Voldemort irá pelo menos conseguir viver sua vida como quiser sem ter que se preocupar tanto com tudo. – Dumbledore tinha um olhar levemente paternal, sentindo uma certa pena do garoto.  
  
Não precisa ter pena de mim. Eu entendo toda essa situação e controlo da melhor forma possível.  
  
Eu não duvido disso Harry, mas acredito que você prefira se livrar do fardo de ter um inimigo atrás de você e de todos que você ama a fim de matá-los o mais rápido possível.  
  
Com certeza.  
  
Então aqui vai minha proposta: você entrará pra ordem no final desse ano, continuará tendo as aulas adicionais durante esse ano e o próximo, quando se formar continuará treinando em tempo integral, acho que com mais dois anos você estará pronto para a batalha sem riscos de perdê- la.  
  
Sempre haverá um risco.  
  
Inversamente proporcional ao quão treinado você estiver.  
  
Eu aceito.  
  
Isso implica perder quase todo o seu tempo livre.  
  
Eu aceito.  
  
Ótimo. Amanhã você participará da reunião da ordem para eu comunicar a todos a nossa decisão, eu te mando uma coruja durante o café da manhã confirmando local e hora.  
  
Certo. – Harry estava pronto para se despedir, mas antes que estendesse a mão para apertar a do diretor, encarou-o timidamente:  
  
Profesor, posso perguntar mais uma coisa?  
  
Não vejo porque não – ele disse com uma expressão enigmática na qual Harry pode distinguir um leve sorriso.  
  
Bom, suponhamos que eu... Assim, tivesse uma namorada. Uma garota que eu amasse demais... A vida dela correria tanto risco quanto a minha não é mesmo? Pelo menos enquanto Voldemort estivesse vivo...  
  
Sem duvidas ela seria um alvo, um grande alvo, principalmente se você gostasse muito dela – Harry não pode deixar de fazer uma careta de desaprovação ao ver sua suspeita confirmada, Dumbledore continuou – No entanto alguns riscos valem a pena, principalmente se tomados com cautela por alguém que já esteja ciente dos riscos que corre.  
  
Não sei se quero fazê-la preocupar-se assim como eu, acho que não tenho o direito de interferir na vida dela de tal forma.  
  
Essa decisão cabe exclusivamente a você e a sua suposta – ao mencionar a palavra suposta, Dumbledore sorriu de lado – namorada e não se esqueça que ela também tem direito de saber.  
  
Está certo. Obrigado professor. – Agora sim Harry pode se despedir e deixar a sala avaliando se valia ou não a pena contar a ela...  
  
Oi gente! Hoje o Harry teve um imprevisto e eu vou dar aulas. Ele não me avisou qual seria a aula de hoje, então decidi retomar um feitiço importante, que estamos estudando agora e muitos de vocês ainda não conseguem realizá-lo com perfeição. É o patrono. Formem duplas e pratiquem, qualquer dúvida que tiverem podem me pedir ajuda.  
  
Como o numero de alunos com a falta de Harry era impar, Hermione ficou apenas rondando a sala, poucas vezes alguém a chamava pedindo ajuda. Ela ficou observando Rony e Luna. Os dois vinham formando pares quase em todas as aulas e enquanto treinavam o feitiço mantinham uma conversa animada e ininterrupta. "Eu nunca desconfiaria que entre esses dois algo poderia acontecer...". A aula transcorreu normalmente e ela encerrou parabenizando a todos pelos ótimos patronos. Ficou na sala por mais tempo que os demais a fim de reorganizar o lugar. 


	4. conversar é necessário

Ao mesmo tempo que Hermione deixava a sede da AD, o Harry deixava a sala de Dumbledore e os dois inevitavelmente se encontraram no corredor a caminho da sala comunal, depois de um momento de constrangimento Harry afirmou que precisava falar com ela e aquele momento pareceu para ambos o mais apropriado. Pararam ali mesmo no corredor e começaram a conversar:  
  
Hermione, eu sei que eu te devo uma explicação.  
  
Que bom que você sabe! – ela queria parecer grossa, tanto quanto ele fora.  
  
Eu não queria que acabasse assim, e nem de qualquer outro jeito, porque apesar de minhas atitudes não mostrarem isso, eu te amo e o que eu fiz foi pensando no seu bem.  
  
Então precisamos conversar muito até você me fazer acreditar nis... – antes que ela completasse a palavra nisso, Harry a empurrou para trás de uma porta a fim de escondê-los, já que Filch apareceu do nada no inicio do corredor que eles estavam e caso fossem encontrados conversando a essa hora levariam uma bronca e talvez perdessem pontos para a grifinória que naquele momento era a casa com menor pontuação.  
  
Ele caiu sobre ela e a porta bateu fazendo um barulho que atraiu a atenção do zelador, que se dirigiu até lá, isso ocorreu tão rápido que não houve tempo para Hermione usar um Alorromorra para impedir que ela e Harry fossem flagrados deitados no chão numa posição constrangedora. Mas não foi necessário o uso de um feitiço pois porta trancou-se sozinha impedindo que Filch os encontrasse e o mesmo contrariado e desconfiado continuou seu caminho.  
  
Ufa! Essa foi por pouco – disse Harry, ainda jogado sobre Hermione. – estamos com sorte.  
  
Eu não chamaria de sorte estar trancada numa sala que nós nem sabemos qual junto com meu ex namorado.  
  
Sabe, eu estou na mesma situação, porém não acho tão horrível.  
  
Talvez seja pelo fato de você não ter uma pessoa de pelo menos 50 quilos jogada sobre você.  
  
Ah, desculpa! – Harry se levantou e ajudou Hermione a fazer o mesmo – E a respeito de estar trancado aqui, acho que deve ter um jeito de sair. Não é possível que não tenha!  
  
Acho que dá pra sair pela janela. – Ela apontou para uma janela aberta que iluminava a sala parcialmente escura – Mas será difícil sair por lá sem ser percebido por ninguém.  
  
Talvez dê para sair abrindo a porta – Harry foi até a porta e abriu- a com facilidade deixando Hermione de boca aberta. – Acho que você nunca ouviu dizer em salas que apenas q pessoa que entrou consegue abrir a porta e sair. Minhas aulas adicionais de DCAT estão sendo úteis sabe.  
  
Interessante. Agora que você descobriu como sair, acho que podemos ir embora! – ela caminhou até a porta, mas foi impedida de sair quando ele a segurou pelo braço.  
  
Você ainda não foi dispensada! Achei que eu tinha dito que precisávamos conversar.  
  
Talvez você tenha dito algo assim, desculpa, mas não costumo mais levar a sério o que ouço de você, alias nem mesmo presto muita atenção. Assim fica mais fácil de descobrir depois que era tudo uma grande mentira.  
  
Hermione... – ele perdeu qualquer entusiasmo que antes estava contido em sua voz – Eu não queria te magoar, era a única coisa que eu não queria, eu juro!  
  
Poxa, não foi o que pareceu!  
  
Pelo menos escuta o que eu tenho a dizer! – ela fez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça, os dois sentaram-se em duas poltronas que estavam na sala e ele continuou – Primeiro, quero agradecer por me substituir hoje, na verdade eu queria falar com você antes para te dispensar da aula já que disseram que você estava mal desde que eu terminei contigo, mas quando Dumbledore me chamou para falar com ele eu tive que pedir pra você me substituir porque só você está a altura...  
  
OK Harry, eu agradeço quaisquer elogios da sua parte, mas não é isso que você queria falar e eu ficaria grata se você fosse direto ao ponto.  
  
Certo, tudo começa na noite em que Sirius morreu. Dumbledore me chamou na sala dele para me contar qual era a tal profecia – Hermione arregalou os olhos na menção da profecia, ele notou o quão curiosa ela estava e se antes disfarçava seu interesse no que ele dizia, mudou sua postura e passou a prestar toda a atenção nas palavras que se seguiram, quando Harry explicou detalhadamente o que Dumbledore lhe contara, finalizou com a seguinte frase – Ou seja, haverá uma batalha na qual eu e Voldemort lutaremos e um de nós morrerá, caso seja eu, não existe outra pessoa no mundo que possa acabar com ele...  
  
Que responsabilidade... – foram as únicas palavras que saíram da boca de uma surpresa e quase indignada Hermione.  
  
Hermione, você tem noção do perigo que corre sendo minha namorada? Fora o fato de quase todos os casais formados entre membros da ordem serem desfeitos pela morte de um deles, todas as pessoas mais próximas a mim e que eu mais amava foram mortas por ele: meus pais, Sirius. Acho que ele pensa que dessa forma me enfraquece. – ele diz antes de uma breve pausa – Talvez esteja certo... E não há quem garanta que ele não te machucaria pra me chantagiar. Não posso te expor a todos estes riscos. Eu não tenho esse direito.  
  
Harry, isso é realmente sério! Você precisa acabar com Vodemort pois só você conseguiria, é a vida de milhares de pessoas que está em risco... É quase que um dever... É por isso que você está sendo tão preparado! Tantas aulas, tantos reforços... – ela raciocinava e falava ao mesmo tempo, a gravidade da situação sendo esclarecida em sua mente em casa frase.  
  
É. E isso vai aumentar, meu tempo livre vai ser quase nenhum, hoje Dumbledore sugeriu que eu intensificasse meu treinamento para que eu possa derrotar Voldemort o quanto antes e possa ter uma vida normal. Eu vou ser membro da ordem ainda esse ano.  
  
Hermione olhou para ele com um olhar que misturava carinho, compreensão, pedido de desculpa e principalmente amor. Ele não pode distinguir todos aqueles sentimentos, mas aceitou o abraço que ela deu nele, deixando sua cabeça descansar nos ombros dela, que derramou uma lagrima, que precedeu tantas outras que vieram em seguida num choro compulsivo. Não era justo tanta responsabilidade nos ombros de um único garoto. Não era justo que um garoto tão especial para ela tivesse prioridades tão mais importantes do que um simples namoro que eles mantinham. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: não queria privar-se do amor que sentia por ele, e se era insensato que os dois continuassem juntos, ela iria pela primeira vez na vida contrariar a sensatez!  
  
Hermione – ele disse afastando-se dela, secou com o dedo uma lagrima que escorria pela sua bochecha – Hoje na minha conversa com Dumbledore ele disse que alguns riscos valem a pena. Estar com você sentindo medo que você se machuque é horrível, mas pior do que isso é estar longe. Agora que você já conhece a minha situação quero que você decida se quer ficar comigo apesar de tudo ou se prefere que eu me afaste.  
  
Ainda chorando, ela segurou o rosto do garoto e o trouxe para perto de si, permitindo que ele a abraçasse forte, encostou os lábios nos dele e beijaram-se ardentemente, a saudade que ela sentia dos beijos dele fazia-a arrepiar-se a cada toque da língua dele na sua, quando se afastaram ela disse: "Eu estarei com você pra sempre! Se você se afastar minha vida acaba!".  
  
Os dois ficaram juntos pelo resto da noite, não cansavam da companhia do outro, afinal, seu tempo juntos seria reduzido e pensar nisso era quase insuportável. 


	5. Bem vindo, Harry

Ele acordou atrasado, o sono que ainda sentia o fez pensar que o que aconteceu na noite anterior fora apenas um sonho bom, enquanto torcia para que tivesse sido real, levantou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente a fim de não se atrasar para o café.  
  
Os vestígios da noite mal dormida eram aparentes em seu rosto, os olhos quase fechando enquanto andava pelo corredor. Assim que o avistou, Rony aproximou-se:  
  
Por que você chegou tão tarde essa noite? A conversa com o Dumbledore deve ter sido importante...  
  
Foi, mas não durou tanto tempo assim – agora ele não tinha duvidas de que fora real – eu encontrei a Hermione, nós conversamos e reatamos!  
  
Que bom! Fico feliz por vocês! - os dois foram juntos até o salão principal, conversando alegremente como faziam regularmente até o ano anterior, por um momento as preocupações deixaram a cabeça de Harry, mas só por um momento, pois assim que adentrou o salão, uma coruja de Dumbledore deixou-o um bilhete que continha o local e o horário do encontro dos membros da ordem de fênix. Ele imediatamente separou-se de Rony afirmando que precisava ir ao banheiro, então pode ler o bilhete que Dumbledore o mandara. A reunião começaria assim que a aula de DCAT com Moody acabasse para que o mesmo o acompanhasse a nova sede da ordem cuja localização era desconhecida pelo garoto.  
  
O resto do dia foi corrido como sempre, Harry utilizou o tempo livre entre as aulas para fazer os deveres de casa, na visão dele era extremamente injusto que, mesmo sabendo de todas as suas ocupações, nenhum dos professores o liberasse dos deveres de casa. Visão essa que não era compartilhada por Hermione "É de indiscutível importância que você se dedique a todas as aulas e para fixar os conteúdos aprendidos nada melhor que deveres de casa!" Ela disse isso quando o encontrou em meio a uma pilha de pergaminhos no horário que costumavam se encontrar para namorar. Ele bem que tentou deixar os pergaminhos de lado para passar um tempinho com ela, mas a garota não aceitou.  
  
A aula com Moody foi calma, não aprendeu coisas muito difíceis, apenas dois feitiços simples de defesa pessoal que ele já ouvira Hermione citar, provavelmente a garota já os realizara alguma vez na vida. Assim que a aula acabou ele foi direto para a reunião da ordem.  
  
Talvez você esteja certo e eu entendo seus argumentos, mas trazer Harry para a ordem não me parece a melhor solução.  
  
Eu sei que não, mas o garoto tem que estar a par do que acontece com Voldemort e do tipo de perigo que ele corre – Dumbledore fez uma pausa avaliando se devia ou não continuar, decidiu que sim, era a primeira vez que alguém citaria a morte de Sirius em uma reunião da ordem – desde a morte do padrinho ele amadureceu bastante, saber da profecia e conviver com essa informação sem poder fazer nada seria frustrante e qualquer risco que antes havia de que sua mente fosse invadida pode ser desconsiderado, ele tem feito progressos incríveis em Oclumência! Snape aqui presente não me deixa mentir.  
  
Tenho que admitir que Potter melhorou bastante seu desempenho, já não era sem tempo, temia que ele tivesse que causar mais mortes para entender o quanto oclumência é importante.  
  
Não foi culpa dele! – Fred se pronunciou obtendo apoio dos outros Weasleys e Tonks.  
  
É claro que não foi, Snape sabe disso – disse Lupin abafando outro comentário vindo de Jorge: "Narigudo seboso!". Dumbledore pigarreou lançando um olhar de reprovação ao ex aluno e outro a Tonks que ria disfarçadamente.  
  
Mas como eu ia dizendo, Harry não é o único membro que se unirá a nós. Ela chega a Londres amanhã. – Dumbledore continuou – Gostaria que vocês a recebessem bem, ela pode ser de extrema importância.  
  
Se me permite o comentário, professor – Lupin tremia e era perceptível o nervosismo em sua voz – Sei que minha opinião não é significativa e que o fato de eu reprovar sua entrada não o fará mudar de idéia, mas gostaria de ao menos não ter nenhuma missão junto com ela.  
  
Está certo, se o senhor assim desejar. – antes que pudesse encerrar o assunto, Snape se pronunciou:  
  
Se o senhor permitir, gostaria também de não dividir missões com ela.  
  
Certo. Só gostaria de lembrá-los que ela tem minha total confiança e que se a estou nomeando membro da ordem é porque ela merece...  
  
Cof cof. – era Moody quem tossia a fim de chamar a atenção, todos o encararam por um instante antes de notarem um surpreso Harry ao lado dele. Dumbledore levemente assustado disse:  
  
Desculpem, vocês estão aí há muito tempo? Estávamos discutindo e receio não ter notado a chegada de vocês.  
  
Chegamos agora pouco – tempo suficiente para que Harry ouvisse as ultimas frases da conversa e ficasse curioso para conhecer a nova membro odiada por Lupin e Snape – Mas sem problemas. Podemos iniciar a nomeação de nosso novo membro? – apressou-se em dizer Moody.  
  
O quanto antes! E aí Harry beleza? – perguntou Tonks descontraída, Harry sorriu em resposta, os demais presentes na sala, com exceção de Snape acenaram a ele cumprimentando-o.  
  
A cerimônia de nomeação foi rápida, Harry jurou lealdade e repetiu algumas frases, depois escolheu alguém para que fosse seu padrinho na ordem, o escolhido foi seu professor Lupin que ficou honrado. Depois Dumbledore conversou com Harry a respeito de seu treinamento:  
  
As aulas adicionais que você tem serão mantidas no mesmo horário e as reuniões da ordem serão sempre nesse horário em datas variadas, você ficará informado. Assim que você tiver mais prática, talvez depois das férias poderá acompanhar algumas missões.  
  
Certo! O quanto antes eu puder participar melhor!  
  
Mas não se empolgue demais! As missões serão simples no começo, apesar de suas boas notas em NOM's de matérias necessárias para a profissão de auror, você ainda não é um!  
  
Ainda não, mas assim que possível será! E dos bons! – disse o professor Moody, Harry agradeceu ao elogio e logo em seguida foi dispensado. Lupin se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo até o salão comunal.  
  
N/A: Gente, quero agradecer as pessoas que comentaram minha fic! Obrigada mesmo! Saibam que esses comentários ajudam muito a motivar os autores a continuar escrevendo!  
  
Ah! E eu acho que to avisando isso com um grande atraso, mas anfim: contem spollers do quinto livro! 


	6. Professora

Harry, obrigado por ter me escolhido como padrinho! Fiquei honrado com a sua escolha, mas receio que você deva trocar-me por outro o quanto antes.  
  
Mas professor...  
  
Escute, eu estou dando as aulas de DCAT temporariamente devido a falta de professores competentes no mercado, Dumbledore vinha encontrando dificuldades em contratar alguém, mas parece que agora ele já encontrou... E assim que ela assumir as aulas eu volto a cumprir missões longas e perigosas tornando-me ausente como padrinho.  
  
E o senhor sabe quem é que vai o substituir?  
  
Sei! É a mesma pessoa que estávamos comentando hoje na reunião da ordem... Eu preciso te alertar quanto a ela.  
  
Quem é ela?  
  
Você a conhecerá, mas apenas saiba que ela não é de confiança. Até Snape é mais confiável que ela!  
  
Nossa, mas Dumbledore afirmou que ela...  
  
Dumbledore não a conhece tanto quanto eu! Não esqueça do que eu te disse.  
  
Tudo bem – Harry sabia que o professor jamais falaria mal de alguém se não tivesse certeza então decidiu seguir o conselho – Mas quanto a mudança de padrinho eu não concordo, acho que fiz uma ótima escolha.  
  
Não posso te obrigar a mudar, agradeço novamente a consideração. – então eles chegaram a um corredor conhecido por Harry e ele seguiu para o salão comunal, depois direto para cama onde dormiu instantaneamente, aquele dia fora cansativo.  
  
Assim que saiu do salão comunal na manhã seguinte, Rony encontrou Luna caminhando pelos corredores do colégio e durante o caminho para o salão principal foi questionado três vezes pela garota a se ele vira a barata de estimação dela que sumira, na terceira vez, a paciência terminou e ele respondeu:  
  
Não, eu já disse que não sei onde está sua barata de estimação! – Rony disse com o tom de voz alterado – aliás! O que leva uma pessoa a ter uma BARATA de estimação?  
  
Eu gosto de baratas... Você não? – respondeu a garota com sua cara de espanto costumeira.  
  
Não amiga, eu sou normal. – Rony foi mais grosso do que pretendia e fez com que Luna iniciasse um choro alto e descontrolado completamente inesperado.  
  
Ah! Mas era só o que faltava! – ele olhava a garota se debrulhando em lagrimas e não tinha idéia do que fazer! Ele presenciou diversas vezes Luna sendo zoada, mas nunca a viu chorando por causa disso. Achou que seria sensato se lhe pedisse desculpas e o fez.  
  
Não é culpa sua! – ela disse parando de chorar.  
  
Ah não? Interessante, achei que você estivesse chorando porque eu te chamei de anormal, mas por que foi então? - disse Rony.  
  
Ela começou a chorar de novo, mais alto ainda dessa vez:  
  
A culpa é minha! Eu sou anormal!  
  
Mas você não tem culpa disso. – Rony falou sem notar que fora grosso novamente e fez com que ela recomeçasse a choradeira – Ai foi mal! Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer...  
  
As palavras dele não surtiam efeito, muito pelo contrário, ela chorava ainda mais fazendo-o sentir-se a pior pessoa do mundo, foi quando ele avistou a tal barata perdida, ignorando seu nojo, pegou-a e mostrou a Luna.  
  
Você encontrou a Conchita! – ele ficou aliviado por fazê-la parar de chorar – Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo! O que eu posso fazer para demonstrar minha gratidão?  
  
Ah, acho que você podia me desculpar pelo que eu falei hoje, eu realmente não quis ser grosso com você. – Rony disse se sentindo culpado, ele sempre era grosso com Luna sem ter a intenção...  
  
Já está desculpado! Agora vou levar a Conchita pra passear! – ela saiu deixando um Rony pensativo "Que tipo de pessoa leva uma barata para passear e ainda a chama de Conchita!?" Ela definitivamente era anormal. Assim que se sentou na mesa, ouviu que a notícia da vez era o afastamento de Remo Lupin. "Ele brigou com o diretor e saiu ontem a noite revoltadíssimo!" "Soube que ele virou lobisomen de vez e foi para a floresta proibida!" "Não, estão dizendo por aí que ele estava descontente com o salário..."  
  
Francamente! Vocês acreditam em qualquer besteira! O professor Lupin estava aqui temporariamente... Todos nós sabemos que mais da metade dos pais de alunos não o aceitam como professor! Provavelmente, Dumbledore encontrou um professor que estivesse a altura do cargo e fez uma substituição. – a voz de Hermione cobriu todos os comentários, o que ela dizia era a verdade, todo mundo sabia disso, mas continuar inventando hipóteses absurdas era mais divertido e assim que a monitora da grifinória se calou, todos voltaram a falar como antes.  
  
Talvez ele tenha se cansado do emprego e mudado radicalmente de ramo, meus irmãos estavam oferecendo vagas na loja deles!  
  
Rony, até você! – Hermione olhou séria pra ele, que deu uma risadinha – Quantas vezes tenho que repetir? Você é monitor-chefe, tem que dar exemplo pros demais alunos...  
  
Hermione, deixa de ser chata! Olha o Harry chegou, vai lá com ele e deixa a gente continuar as hipóteses! – disse Rony com uma torrada na boca, discreto o bastante para que só a amiga ouvisse.  
  
Hermione fez exatamente como ele pediu, mas não antes de adverti-lo que falar de boca cheia era anti-higiênico, chegou de surpresa por trás de Harry e cobriu-lhe os olhos com as mãos pedindo que adivinhasse quem era, ele acertou de primeira.  
  
Sem graça! Você tem tempo livre hoje?  
  
10 minutos, o tempo que resta pra acabar o café da manhã... Mas eu não to com nem um pouco de fome. – ele disse com uma tentativa de olhar sedutor.  
  
Muito menos eu! – ela respondeu sorrido para em seguida puxá-lo pelo braço, ele a abraçou – Harry, ta todo mundo vendo!  
  
Ah... A gente já tem pouco tempo e ainda tem que perder parte dele se escondendo! Isso é tão injusto.  
  
A gente ia ter que se esconder de qualquer forma, pelo menos pra ter um mínimo de privacidade.  
  
Ele concordou com a cabeça e a puxou para fora do salão, andaram poucos passos até encontrar um local escondido onde puderam namorar, coisa que se tornara difícil devido a falta de tempo de Harry, que mal chegou e segurou Mione pelo braço para em seguida encostá-la na parede, quis agarrá- la, mas ela se esquivou:  
  
Você já foi mais romântico... – ele com olhar impaciente, tentou ignorar o comentário para agarrá-la, fracassou novamente. – Eu sei que temos pouco tempo, mas esse seu excesso de pressa está me assustando!  
  
Você sabe que eu te amo amor! Repetir isso me pareceu desnecessário...  
  
É sempre bom ouvir! – ela sorriu e deixou que ele a abraçasse, em seguida enlaçou os braços entre o pescoço dele, fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a beijasse. Ficaram assim por curtos minutos, porque os melhores momentos parecem passar rápido demais! Voltaram ao salão principal para comer alguma coisa rapidamente e viram que Dumbledore estava de pé, prestes a iniciar um discurso.  
  
Alunos e alunas! Gostaria de falar algumas palavras com vocês a respeito da ausência do professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, que pelo visto já foi notada – ele olhou para o grupo de alunos que inventava as mais criativas hipóteses sobre o paradeiro de Lupin. – Mas receio que o motivo não seja tão surpreendente quanto alguns supuseram, a verdade é que ele só aceitou esse cargo por ser meu amigo de longa data e conhecer a importância de prepará-los corretamente nesse ramo da magia, afinal um bruxo com as qualidades de Lupin não pode ficar muito tempo afastado de seu trabalho. Depois de uma longa busca encontrei uma professora que está a altura desse cargo e a contratei imediatamente. – Harry gostou do modo como Dumbledore falou do ex professor, assim nenhum sonserino poderia sair comentando que ele fora demitido por incompetência, mas assim que ouviu que Dumbledore apresentaria a nova professora não conseguiu mais pensar em nada alem da grande curiosidade de conhecê-la e conhecer os motivos pelo qual Lupin e Snape a odiavam tanto – Esta senhorita aqui do meu lado é Eva Newton, ela lecionará DCAT a todas as turmas a partir de hoje.  
  
Uma moça que aparentava uns 33 anos se levantou e foi alvo de olhares de toda a sala, não só para que a conhecessem, mas também para que a admirassem. Dona de uma beleza intrigante, longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, sorriu abertamente e passou o olhar por todos os alunos, parou em Harry, que sorriu para ela arrancando olhares invejosos dos garotos e um especialmente ciumento de Hermione. O único pensamento que veio a mente do garoto foi "Como eles podem odiar uma mulher tão atraente!".  
  
Bom dia alunos e alunas! Já fui apresentada e quero falar rápidas palavras para que não tomem seu tempo – um murmúrio masculino de "ah magina não vai tomar nosso tempo" e outras frases parecidas tomou o local, ela sorriu em agradecimento – obrigada, vocês são adoráveis! Certamente serão muito prazerosas as nossas aulas, mas como eu ia dizendo, quero me por a disposição para o esclarecimento de quaisquer duvidas que surgirem na matéria. Não se acanhem em falar comigo, sei que vocês tinham mais liberdade com o Remo porque o conheciam há mais tempo, mas não deixem que a vergonha impeça-os de conversar comigo sempre que for necessário, além de professora quero ser amiga de vocês.  
  
Ela encerrou com o mesmo sorriso de antes, alguns alunos ainda hipnotizados pelo olhar dela. Assim que ela terminou, os alunos seguiram para suas salas, inclusive o trio que fez comentários a respeito da professora, Harry não mencionou que Lupin pedira que não confiasse nela pois nesse momento questionava a atitude do ex professor com Eva. 


	7. Coincidências

História da magia não é apenas algo que aprenderemos e nos esqueceremos, não é mais uma matéria chata e sem utilidade como alguns pensam! – dizia o professor, Hermione concordando com todas as frases – A história estuda o passado para que entendamos o presente e modifiquemos o futuro!  
  
Nossa! Que frase linda! Vou anotar – Hermione anotou enquanto Harry mal ouvia as palavras do professor e Rony decididamente não ouvia nada, usava seu caderno para desenhar. O professor continuou tão empolgado que nem parecia ele:  
  
Um exemplo da aplicação direta do que eu disse pode ser observado nos dias de hoje! Voldemort voltou pela segunda vez, o fato de todos seus ataques terem sido documentados e fazerem parte da história vem ajudando e muito no seu combate. E convenhamos que ele não tem feito muita coisa diferente da primeira vez, o ataque aos trouxas por exemplo continua da mesma forma.  
  
Mas se continua o mesmo ataque, por que ninguém consegue impedi- los?  
  
Ótima pergunta Granger! Porque ainda não foi descoberta a forma como eles acontecem...  
  
Ou seja, a história não está ajudando muito – falou Harry mais alto do que pretendia.  
  
Bom, agora vamos estudar mais detalhadamente cada um dos ataques trouxas, abram os livros no capítulo 9 e façam uma leitura silenciosa sublinhando os pontos principais, depois vamos discutir a respeito. – disse o professor ignorando o comentário de Harry.  
  
Poucos alunos obedeceram a ordem, Hermione foi uma das que obedeceu, logicamente, não só porque ela era uma aluna exemplar que não ousava desobedecer um professor, mas também porque tudo relacionado a trouxas a interessava muito. Enquanto lia cada parágrafo ia-se emocionando cada vez mais, alguns depoimentos de trouxas, antes de terem a memória apagada assustaram-na.  
  
"Foi tão de repente! Um homem adentrou nossa casa, não sei porque nem como! Ele tirou das vestes uma arma que deve ser muito potente, até parecia uma... varinha mágica... Dela saiu uma luz verde que atingiu meus pais! Foi horrível! Caíram duros os dois e não vi vestígios de sangue...".  
  
O pior é que eles não tem nada a ver com isso! Vítimas inocentes...  
  
Inocentes sem dúvida que sim, mas todas têm algo a ver com isso!  
  
Como? – perguntou Hermione curiosa, era uma informação que ela desconhecia.  
  
Ora, são poucas as famílias totalmente puras cujos parentes são todos bruxos... A maioria possui ao menos um parente trouxa, entre os aurores participantes da primeira guerra contra Voldemort não era diferente... Leia o nome do garoto que deu esse depoimento.  
  
Franklin Deph Lupin! Que horror! – ela observou os nomes das outras pessoas que depuseram e encontrou outros sobrenomes conhecidos. – Ainda assim, são vítimas inocentes...  
  
Bem vinda, Eva. – ele disse sarcástico – Não se incomode que eu já estou de saída, coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui, eu vim no horário que as aulas costumavam ser para encontrar essa sala vazia.  
  
Como você é gentil, Remo. Receio informar que a sua aula só começa em uma hora! Confesse que não foi coincidência, queria me ver não é mesmo?  
  
Te ver? – ele gargalhou – Você nunca perde seu senso de humor não é mesmo? Infelizmente errei o horário, mas agora que já te encontrei vou ser o mais rápido possível. – ele pegou alguns pertences que esquecera na sala dos professores, ela encostou-se na mesa ficando diante dele:  
  
Engraçado é que se você não dá a mínima pra mim, por que eu te irrito tanto?  
  
Você irrita qualquer um com esse seu jeito falso! – ele gritou e dessa vez foi ela quem gargalhou deixando-o com um semblante furioso. – Eu vou sair daqui antes que faça algo... – ele não completou.  
  
De que vá se arrepender depois? – ela perguntou divertindo-se com a expressão que se formara no rosto dele.  
  
Não que eu fosse me arrepender depois, definitivamente não me arrependeria, mas não seria certo machucar uma mulher.  
  
Como se você fosse capaz de machucar uma mulher...Tchau querido!- ela sibilou enquanto ele deixava a sala sem se despedir, deixou a porta bater com força, ela permaneceu no recinto até que fosse hora de dar sua primeira aula de Defesa contra a arte das trevas.  
  
Calado, irritado, distante... Se tivesse acabado de conhecê-lo, o acharia muito mal educado, mas como já o conhecia há um bom tempo sabia que o estado de humor em que se encontrava deveria ter um motivo sério. Era a primeira vez que dividiam uma missão sem trocar palavra alguma, além do estritamente necessário. Isso a estava irritando, costumava manter com ele longas e divertidas conversas que acabaram por torná-lo seu parceiro favorito, e além disso o silêncio por si só era algo que a incomodava...  
  
Qual é o problema?  
O que? – ele pareceu acordar de um pesadelo, fitou-a por um instante, os dois estavam sentados lado a lado no trem que levaria-os a uma missão importante, só depois de um curto silêncio ele continuou – Desculpe, não há nenhum problema, pelo menos nenhum que valha a pena ser citado, estava apenas pensativo, Tonks.  
  
Reparei nisso... – ela parou avaliando se deveria ou não perguntar, a curiosidade venceu a vergonha e ela perguntou-lhe – isso teria algo a ver com a tal Eva?  
  
Ele poderia não responder com palavras, hipótese que ela chegou a cogitar, mas só a reação dele já foi suficiente para que ela soubesse: tinha muito a ver com a tal Eva...  
  
Eu queria que não tivesse nada a ver com ela, queria que a simples presença dela não me afetasse mais como afetava no passado, mas acho que não sou eu quem controla isso... – ele respondeu, confiava muito em Tonks, sabia que ela era extremamente curiosa e que não se importaria nem um pouco em ouvi-lo desabafar sobre o assunto, então continuou – Ela sempre foi assim, irritante, mentirosa, manipuladora, sedutora e principalmente traidora!  
  
Traidora? O que ela fez?  
  
Seria mais fácil perguntar o que ela não fez... Acredite! Eu tenho todos os motivos para caracterizá-la dessa forma... – ele falava enigmaticamente, só demonstrava seu ódio, sem citar os motivos.  
  
Mas Dumbledore confia tanto nela...  
  
Dumbledore não a conhece como eu, tudo bem que eu também duvido que ela seja capaz de traí-lo, ela respeita muito Dumbledore e não repetiria o erro que já cometeu ao se aliar a Voldemort. Ela pagou caro por isso...  
  
Ah, por isso que você acha que ela é traidora: porque ela foi aliada ao Voldemort... Mas o Snape também já foi e ele mudou...  
  
O fato de ela ter sido comensal não é o pior de todos, porque ela se arrependeu e voltou para o nosso lado... – Remo falava rápido e alto, Tonks nunca tinha o visto tão nervoso como ele estava naquele momento... – Bom, o fato é que às vezes eu acho que eu exagero ao ter tanta raiva assim dela. Mas é inevitável! Talvez as pessoas não entendam meus motivos... E eu também não quero influenciar sua opinião sobre alguém que você ainda nem conhece, melhor eu parar por aqui...  
  
Não! Você ainda não falou porque a acha traidora, mentirosa e tudo mais... – típico dele, interromper o assunto antes de concluí-lo.  
  
Tonks, são motivos pessoais... Talvez ela não seja assim com todo mundo... – Remo falava muito pouco de sua vida pessoal, isso deixava Tonks frustrada.  
  
Tudo bem... - ela disse só para disfarçar. "Eles devem ter namorado no passado e o relacionamento deve ter acabado com os dois brigados" supôs Tonks, afinal ela só podia supor, pois Remo era discreto demais para revelar a verdade... 


	8. Aliados inesperados

A segunda reunião da Ordem de Fênix seria naquele dia, nessa reunião Harry teria que informar a Dumbledore se continuaria ou não no time de quadribol. Ele conversara com o diretor a respeito disso dias antes mas ainda não se decidira se valia a pena continuar no time ou se devia aproveitar todo seu tempo livre treinando para a grande batalha com Voldemort. Nesse momento ele discutia com os dois melhores amigos esse assunto:  
  
Harry, você tem que decidir direito quais são suas prioridades! – dizia Hermione. – Alias, acho que você já sabe quais são as suas prioridades né!  
  
Ok, mas apesar de não ser uma prioridade, quadribol é uma das poucas coisas que eu faço porque eu gosto e porque eu quero, e só por isso, não porque eu sou obrigado ou porque se eu não fizer terei uma morte mais dolorosa ou algo do tipo... – justificou Harry, recebendo o apoio de Rony.  
  
É verdade Mione, esse é o único hobby do Harry, ele já tem que ser tão responsável com todas as outras tarefas e além disso ainda tem que ser dispensado da única coisa que ele faz por puro prazer!?  
  
Nossa Rony, você falou bonito agora! – foi Harry quem teceu o comentário – finalmente a convivência com Hermione está se tornando aparente no modo como você fala!  
  
Obrigado cara... Pelo visto isso também acontece com você!  
  
Não desviem o assunto! – ralhou Hermione – Eu sei que você adora o quabribol, Harry. Mas você já tem tantas coisas pra fazer... Enfim, acho muito provável que Dumbledore te impeça de estar no time esse ano caso você não perceba sozinho que quadribol só tomará seu precioso tempo.  
  
Dumbledore não vai me impedir, ele não é como a Umbridge que sai dando ordens sem avaliar as conseqüências... Ele já conversou comigo e me falou das conseqüências de continuar no time... Depois mandou que EU decidisse.  
  
É, a decisão é sua, mas eu realmente acho que você não deveria continuar no time, Harry, você já não tem tempo livre agora e depois das férias quando começar a participar das missões seu tempo será ainda mais reduzido... Não vai dar pra conciliar tudo e você sabe disso.  
  
Lógico que sei, com tantas responsabilidades que eu tenho atualmente, quadribol é a menos importante de todas...  
  
Não acredito que você vai concordar com ela! Harry! Você é o melhor apanhador que essa escola já teve! Você não pode simplesmente deixar o time! Você adora quadribol!  
  
Rony, quer calar a boca? Você não está ajudando! Deixa o Harry decidir sozinho...  
  
Ah, então quer dizer que você pode opinar a vontade e eu tenho que ficar quieto e ver meu amigo concordar com uma coisa que ele definitivamente não quer?  
  
Não é questão de querer! É questão de necessidade... Eu estou opinando corretamente, é obvio que a decisão correta é que ele não pratique quadribol esse ano...  
  
E você sempre acha que está certa! Hermione, você nem sempre está certa, já ta na hora de alguém te falar isso...  
  
Chega vocês dois! Achei que as brigas tinham parado, mas to vendo que nunca vai acabar! As duas opiniões serão consideradas, mas quem vai decidir sou eu! – lembrou-os Harry finalizando a discussão.  
  
Está certo então... – disse Hermione chateada – Vamos embora Rony, o Harry tem que pensar bem.  
  
Ok – Rony notou o desapontamento da amiga – desculpa qualquer coisa Harry, eu não queria me meter na sua vida...  
  
Relaxa Rony, eu entendo... – assim que eles deixaram o quarto, Harry trocou de roupa e foi para a aula particular de DCAT com Moody.  
  
Remo e Tonks estavam hospedados num hotel três estrelas há dois dias e até agora as suspeitas a respeito daquele grupo de bruxos que se reunia secreta e misteriosamente, todos vestidos de preto, uma vez por semana só aumentavam mas não tinham sido confirmadas, afinal estavam sendo investigados individualmente, mas só teriam suas suspeitas confirmadas quando fossem flagrados em grupo...  
  
Acho arriscado você sozinho em território inimigo. Talvez a gente deva pedir ajuda... E se eles souberem que você vai pra lá e prepararem uma armadilha!? Eles são em muitos... – Tonks estava com medo que algo desse errado, ela costumava se arriscar bastante em serviço pois não tinha medo de enfrentar riscos, tinha mais medo de ficar na defensiva, pois caso ela errasse quem sofreria as conseqüências não seria ela e sim o que estivesse diretamente envolvido na missão, no caso: Remo. Essa era a parte ruim de trabalhar com ele, já que por cavalheirismo talvez, sempre assumia a parte arriscada do plano deixando-a na defensiva.  
  
Calma! Já enfrentamos missões piores... Qualquer coisa que der errado você pede ajuda, mas por enquanto não temos motivos para mobilizar outros membros da ordem por uma suspeita não confirmada! – ele estava dando nó na gravata preta, o resto da roupa era da mesma cor, pois tinha que se parecer com um membro da seita.  
  
Eu estarei lá fora se você precisar de ajuda... – ela notou a demora dele pra dar um simples nó – deixa que eu faço isso! – ela notou que ele estava muito elegante trajando preto.  
  
Obrigado! Vendo você fazer parece tão fácil... Agora vamos!  
  
Bem vindos a mais uma reunião da Ordem de Fênix! – Dumbledore anunciou, depois de cumprimentar a todos, falou a respeito das notícias sobre Voldemort – Convoquei essa reunião porque o ritmo de ataques de Voldemort está gradativamente aumentando... A guerra está cada vez mais próxima e creio eu que será inevitável. Vocês participarão mais ativamente agora, as missões serão mais longas e mais constantes. Novos membros serão convocados para que possamos dar conta de todas as batalhas. Quero esclarecer que essas batalhas serão entre vocês e os comensais, porque Voldemort está se poupando para participar apenas do golpe final. Por isso Harry, que você também deve se preparar muito bem!  
  
Eu estou... – Harry respondeu – Acho que estou...  
  
Sem dúvida que está! Harry aprende rápido! – disse Moody, sempre cheio de elogios para o aluno tão dedicado.  
  
Eu espero que essas aulas sejam suficientes. Harry, esse ritmo está muito cansativo pra você? - perguntou o diretor com o conhecido tom levemente paternal.  
  
Não! Claro que não! – ele mentiu, demonstrar fraqueza e pedir ajuda eram duas coisas que ele evitava ao máximo fazer.  
  
Ótimo! E a respeito do quadribol? – perguntou o diretor.  
  
Não vou participar esse ano... – Harry anunciou e viu Snape sorrir por um instante, também viu os gêmeos Weasley lançarem ao professor um olhar maligno, pensou "Coitado...". Da forma que Harry conhecia os gêmeos teve a certeza que Snape não sairia ileso daquela reunião.  
  
Bom, Harry, você pode voltar ao castelo, os outros permaneçam para que possamos planejar quem participará de cada batalha. – Dumbledore o dispensou antes porque odiava tomar tanto tempo livre do garoto.  
  
Remo Lupin entrou na caverna onde aconteciam as reuniões secretas da tal seita, graças ao serviço de espionagem de Tonks ele conhecia a senha para que a porta fosse aberta, assim que adentrou o local notou que havia duas mesas grandes e vários sofás estofados de preto espalhados pelo local. Não deixou de reparar num símbolo dos comensais da morte estampado na parede. Agora não havia mais dúvidas de que aqueles homens eram servos de Voldemort. Ainda assim, decidiu esperar mais um pouco antes de pedir a ajuda de Tonks para detê-los. Cerca de vinte homens estavam presentes, todos devidamente encapuzados. Remo sentou-se em um dos sofás para ouvir o que um pequeno grupo discutia:  
  
Ele vai descobrir a gente mais cedo ou mais tarde... Esse feitiço não dura pra sempre, ou nos aliamos ou fugimos. – disse um homem de cabelos longos e claros, Remo reparou porque os cabelos saíam pelo capuz, pela voz parecia ser jovem.  
  
Fugir? Eu tenho família, não posso abandoná-los. Não me parece uma boa idéia, Charles – disse um senhor idoso, a voz rouca quase sussurrada.  
  
Eu tinha família, no meu primeiro fracasso ele matou todos, um a um. Não duvido que se fugirmos e ele nos encontrar, ele acaba com as nossas famílias! – falou outro senhor idoso, particularmente alto, que estava próximo a porta, acabara de chegar.  
  
Exatamente! Ele não acaba conosco, porque podemos ser úteis, mas da família ele não tem piedade! – falou o jovem, que fora chamado de Charles. – Não que eu realmente me importe – adicionou timidamente.  
  
Mas por outro lado, de que adianta nos aliarmos? Ele vai acabar com a gente do mesmo jeito! – o senhor de voz rouca falou amedrontado.  
  
Entramos num caminho sem volta, Robert... Não tem como se sair bem, mas não adianta se desesperar! – falou o senhor que acabara de chegar, tentando consolar o outro.  
  
Snape se saiu bem! Temos que procurar ajuda... Como ele... – opinou Charles.  
  
E como a Eva. – opinou outro homem, de meia idade, que conquistou antipatia de Remo ao citar aquela que ele tanto odiava.  
  
Eles conseguiram ajuda porque se aliaram aos que estão contra Voldemort, não sei até que ponto é interessante para nós trocar de lado, correremos tanto risco quanto estamos correndo. – dessa vez quem opinou foi uma mulher.  
  
Correremos riscos, sem duvida, mas acho que é a melhor solução! Como disse Albert, entramos num caminho sem volta, não vamos sair ilesos! – disse o homem que havia citado Eva anteriormente.  
  
Remo se mantinha calado e não era percebido porque não era o único presente que ficava apenas ouvindo a discussão. "Eles são comensais querendo deixar de ser... Interessante! Porque nós estamos mesmo precisando de novos membros...".  
  
Independente de sairmos ilesos, porque não posso garantir nada, quem se arriscaria a mudar de lado? Se formos numerosos posso entrar em contato com Snape e em seguida com Dumbledore. – perguntou Albert, todos os presentes ergueram as mãos aprovando a idéia, inclusive Remo – Ótimo! Era o que eu esperava!  
  
Mas tem que ser rápido! O feitiço não dura muito mais tempo, acredito que em duas semanas possamos ser novamente encontrados por Voldemort com facilidade! – disse a mulher.  
  
Jane tocou num ponto importante, porque se Voldemort está sem ter sinal da gente ele deve estar de certa forma preocupado conosco e deve desconfiar que estamos armando alguma coisa – opinou Charles.  
  
Eu sei, também já pensei nisso. – disse Albert – Bom, mas também se não estivéssemos sob o efeito do feitiço já teríamos sido encontrados e fatalmente nossa situação estaria pior do que já está. Mas é como eu disse, enfrentaremos riscos, não conseguiremos nos esconder de Voldemort a vida toda...  
Muito provavelmente, assim que vocês se aliassem a Dumbledore receberiam proteção. Claro que não estamos garantindo a segurança total, mas é melhor que nada. – todos se surpreenderam com a voz diferente que acabara de se pronunciar, Remo notou que só agora sua presença havia sido percebida, tirou o capuz revelando seu rosto e continuou – Remo Lupin, prazer em conhecê-los.  
  
Foram exatos cinco segundos de total falta de ação dos comensais, depois todos decidiram apontar suas varinhas para o intruso.  
  
Ok, eu não estava esperando uma recepção muito calorosa de vocês mesmo, afinal sou um intruso, mas agora que já me apresentei vocês deviam ao menos ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.  
  
Fale, estamos ouvindo. – Jane mandou, mas nenhum deles moveu um centímetro a sua varinha – Fale-nos o que faz aqui.  
  
Certo! Sou membro da Ordem de Fênix e fui enviado para cá cumprindo uma missão que era apreender todos vocês. Comensais da morte se reunindo secretamente aqui, nesse local de difícil acesso era extremamente suspeito, achávamos que boa coisa não sairia – todos ouviam atentamente – Bem, mas pelo visto me enganei, no lugar de inimigos achei possíveis aliados.  
  
Mas como vocês sabiam a respeito de nós? Estamos sob efeito de um feitiço que não permite que sejamos localizados. Nem Voldemort nos encontrou...  
  
Estamos mais bem equipados do que parece.  
  
Não parece, pois você foi enviado aqui sozinho! Supondo que nós fossemos inimigos, querido, você tava morto! – Jane falou.  
  
Não estou completamente sozinho, mas enfim, se vocês quiserem realmente se aliar a nós precisam estar avisados: é necessária muita coragem em qualquer missão.  
  
Podem baixar as varinhas. – ordenou Robert, virou para Lupin e perguntou-lhe – Quando podemos nos encontrar com Dumbledore?  
  
Agora mesmo!  
  
Todos saíram da caverna, Remo a frente para falar com Tonks e explicar a situação, a garota estava preocupada e assim que o vislumbrou correu para perguntar o que acontecera e porque demorou tanto... Situação explicada, ela aparatou para ver se a reunião da ordem já tinha acabado...  
  
Quanto a você, Eva, poderia dividir com o Fred Weasley as missões menos arriscadas, visto que ele é um iniciante e ... – do nada surge Tonks na sala.  
  
Desculpe a interrupção! Dumbledore, posso falar com você um instante, é extremamente importante!  
  
Tudo bem, esperem um pouco... – Dumbledore foi para a sala de reuniões, que estava vazia, com Tonks e ela explicou-lhe o que acontecera. Ele disse que falaria com os "comensais arrependidos" assim que a reunião acabasse...  
  
Eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo! – comemorava Fred – Dividir as missões com a Eva é pra quem pode!  
  
Ainda bem que você é meu irmão gêmeo!  
  
Ah nem vem que eu não troco de lugar nem morto! Se você não tem tanta sorte na vida quanto eu não tenho culpa...  
  
Só porque eu divido as missões com o Mundungo não quer dizer que eu não tenha sorte na vida... Os pares vão mudando...  
  
Silencio por favor! – a voz de Dumbledore sobrepôs todas as conversas paralelas – Vou acabar de anunciar os pares rapidamente e vocês estarão dispensados, amanhã teremos outra reunião no mesmo horário, Snape, avise o Harry na sua aula. Bom, os últimos pares são: Tonks e Remo para missões perigosas, em missões simples, o par será Harry e Remo. Já Tonks poderá acompanhar o Jorge e Mundungo.  
  
Estavam esperando há cerca de vinte minutos quando Tonks aparatou de volta com a resposta de Dumbledore, que os receberia imediatamente.  
  
Ótimo! Quanto antes melhor! – disse Charles, que visivelmente era o mais empolgado, Remo estava conversando com ele e quase duvidava que aquele garoto fora comensal, pela idade dava para perceber que ele não tinha participado da guerra de 16 anos atrás, quando Voldemort ainda tinha seus poderes, mas ainda sim, percebeu de imediato que o perfil dele não era o de um comensal, quando ia perguntá-lo porque tornara-se um aliado de Voldemort Tonks aparatou.  
  
Vamos usar uma chave de portal – sugeriu Remo.  
  
Minutos depois...  
  
Bem vindos – disse Dumbledore assim que todos apareceram na sala de reunião – estava esperando-os ansiosamente! – convidou-os a sentar, ao todo eram 15 pessoas, contando com Remo e Tonks.  
  
Conversaram durante quase duas horas para que Dumbledore se convencesse de que todos eles realmente queriam se aliar e não estavam na verdade participando de um plano de Voldemort ou algo do tipo.  
  
Está certo, entendo o ponto de vocês... Realmente, dezesseis anos fazem com que muitas pessoas amadureçam e se convençam de que Voldemort não está com a razão...  
  
Definitivamente! A verdade é que nunca achei que ele estivesse certo, mas o que ele nos oferece... É sempre aquilo de que mais precisamos e a oferta sempre torna-se tão tentadora... – foi Albert quem falou.  
  
Eu sei disso, pelo menos vocês se conscientizaram a tempo de serem úteis ao outro lado. – disse Dumbledore notando que entre eles havia dois garotos jovens o bastante para não terem participado da guerra anterior... – E vocês dois? São comensais há quanto tempo?  
  
Eu há cinco anos – respondeu Charles prontamente – Exigência familiar, na verdade nunca achei que eu tivesse que exercer o cargo de comensal... Achei que Voldemort estivesse definitivamente morto...  
  
Eu há sete, também foi quase que uma obrigação... Todos da minha família tornam-se comensais aos quinze anos... – respondeu um outro garoto que chamava-se Simon, ele citara Eva durante a reunião na caverna, lembrou Remo ao ouvi-lo pronunciar-se.  
  
Que horror! Que tipo de família obriga os filhos a tal coisa!? – exclamou Tonks horrorisada.  
  
Malfoy. – revelou Charles, os cabelos loiros já tinham levantado suspeitas a respeito de sua origem, mas agora elas foram confirmadas.  
  
Um Malfoy do nosso lado! Isso soa no mínimo, interessante! – balbuciou Remo.  
  
Bom, já passam das três da manhã, acho que essa reunião durou mais tempo que o esperado, vamos encerrá-la por aqui. Amanhã nos reuniremos novamente para apresentá-los aos outros membros da Ordem.  
  
Assim que todos deixaram a sala, Dumbledore parabenizou os dois aurores por terem conseguido tantos aliados.  
  
Foi sorte! – comentou Remo.  
  
Se todos tivessem a sorte que vocês têm ao realizar as tarefas essa guerra estava ganha! Hoje durante a reunião eu anunciei os pares definitivos e vocês dois formam um deles, um dos melhores eu diria. Vocês não se importam de trabalhar juntos, certo? – Dumbledore perguntou.  
  
De forma alguma! Eu chego a dizer que será um prazer. – disse Remo deixando Tonks contente por ouvir tais palavras e concordando com elas em seguida:  
  
A recíproca é verdadeira  
  
Despediram-se de Dumbledore e continuaram a conversa no corredor.  
  
Acho que você vai ter que me aturar por mais tempo! – ela disse sorrindo, os cabelos estavam avermelhados, compridos e lisos e os olhos esverdeados, antes de responder ao comentário ele perdeu alguns segundos observando-a admirado.  
  
Vai ser um prazer, como eu já mencionei – ele respondeu, sempre educado, ela pensou, enquanto ele só conseguia pensar que ela nunca estivera mais linda. Um silêncio incômodo depois daquela fala...  
  
Bom, acho que estou indo pra casa. – ela anunciou quando chegaram perto de uma escadaria – A gente se vê amanhã?  
  
Claro! Até amanhã, Tonks. – eles despediram-se com um beijo no rosto, ele a acompanhou até a porta do local onde ela costumava aparatar. Ele pretendia aparatar em seguida, e teria o feito se Eva não aparecesse.  
  
Oi Remo... – a voz que mais o irritava em todo o mundo, mas que ele não era capaz de ignorar.  
  
Oi Eva. – ele queria parecer grosso e mal-humorado, mas não conseguiu demonstrar isso no seu tom de voz. – Me seguindo?  
  
Não perderia meu tempo com isso, você sabe.  
  
Quando se trata de você, tudo o que eu sei é que posso esperar todo o tipo de surpresa.  
  
Isso demonstra que você me conhece bem. – ela disse antes de abrir um sorriso.  
  
Mas se não me seguia, faz o que aqui a essa hora da noite?  
  
Insônia.  
  
Hum... – ele não sabia se acreditava, decidiu finalizar a conversa logo – Ainda bem que eu não sofro desse problema! Vou aparatar em casa para poder dormir um pouco. Até amanhã. – E ele sumiu antes mesmo que ela se despedisse.  
  
Irritada, Eva foi dormir, afinal, como Remo desconfiara, ela não estava com insônia, apenas queria conversar com o "amigo". "Coisa que será bastante difícil porque ele demonstra claramente que me odeia" pensou ela desapontada. "Talvez eu mereça...".  
  
No dia seguinte, durante o café...  
  
Eu não acredito que você não vai estar no time de quadribol! Harry, você só pode estar brincando! – ela simplesmente não assimilava o que Harry dizia.  
  
Não Alicia... – ele estava prestes a reiniciar pela quarta vez a explicação quando aparentemente ela entendeu o que ele dissera e se pôs a gritar:  
  
ONDE EU VOU ARRANJAR UM APANHADOR?  
  
A Gina...  
  
Ela será batedora! A não ser que ela consiga jogar em duas posições ao mesmo tempo, é claro, temos que considerar essa hipótese.  
  
Alicia, não é uma escolha exclusivamente minha, tenta entender... – ele sabia que mesmo que contasse a profecia completa e ainda chorasse a morte dos pais ela deixaria de ficar irritadíssima com ele, mas tentou se explicar mesmo assim, foi cortado:  
  
Eu juro que estou me esforçando para isso!  
  
Desculpa... – era a única coisa que faltava fazer, desculpar-se.  
  
Não tudo bem, pelo menos você avisou bem antes da temporada começar...  
  
Isso é serio ou sarcasmo? – ele estranhou o fato de ela desculpá-lo quando segundos antes ela gritava desesperada.  
  
Não sei... O que você acha?  
  
Que é melhor a gente conversar quando você estiver mais calma. – Harry achou melhor sair de perto, afinal a cada frase ficava mais difícil de entender o sentido das palavras ditas por ela.  
  
Agora ele só tinha que comunicar ao Rony, coisa que seria bastante fácil depois de enfrentar a capitã do time:  
  
Como assim? Harry, eu acho que você não pode deixar de fazer todas as coisas que gosta só por causa de você sabe quem! – como esperado, o amigo reprovou sua atitude.  
  
Não é por causa dele, bom, tem uma grande relação, mas enfim... Rony você não conhece a historia completa. – Rony não sabia a respeito da profecia.  
  
É lógico que não né, porque você não me conta mais nada, só conta pra Hermione...  
  
Isso é ciúmes?  
  
Claro que não! Olha bem pra minha cara...  
  
Rony, serio cara, algum dia eu te conto tudo e você vai entender o quão trivial quadribol esta sendo na minha vida nesse momento...  
  
Nossa, o que você vai me contar deve ser muito sério. Ótimo, agora além de tudo eu estou curioso e sabe-se lá quando você vai ter tempo livre pra me contar!  
  
Sem dramas, Rony!  
  
Eu não estou fazendo dramas, Harry.  
  
Enquanto os dois conversavam Hermione chegou no salão principal, ela estava um pouco atrasada. Dirigiu-se para a parte da mesa onde os garotos estavam, mas não chegou a se sentar porque no caminho, Draco Malfoy parou- a.  
  
Sangue-ruim! – ela ignorou até que ele apareceu na frente dela – Estou falando com você, Granger.  
  
Ah é Malfoy? Posso saber o que eu fiz para merecer tal honra? – ironia, arma tão comum dele utilizada por ela.  
  
Bom que você saiba que é uma honra falar comigo – ele sorriu com aquele ar de superioridade que tanto irritava a monitora da grifinória – Só queria saber como vai seu namoro com o Potter.  
  
Se antes a sala se encontrava num silencio quase total devido ao fato de todos prestarem atenção em Draco e Hermione, que estavam tendo pela primeira vez uma conversa em publico, agora todos comentavam o que Draco acabara de dizer. Estaria Hermione namorando Harry? O silêncio de Hermione ao comentário de Draco respondeu a tal pergunta.  
  
Se fosse mentira ela diria! – concluíram todos, ela apenas confirmara o ditado de que quem cala consente.  
  
Mas Hermione não desmentiu Draco pelo simples fato dele tê-la surpreendido-a totalmente por conhecer esse segredo tão preservado. Em vão, pois em menos de um minuto a escola inteira sabia.  
  
Ótimo! Era só isso que eu precisava... – Harry falou para Rony.  
  
Enquanto na escola toda o assunto da vez era o namoro secreto (que agora não tinha mais nada de secreto) de Harry Potter e sua melhor amiga, na sala onde os membros da ordem de fênix se reuniam, o boato também já havia chegado e o assunto era a falta de segurança de Hermione por namorar Harry, de certo ela se tornaria um alvo em potencial para qualquer tipo de ataque de Voldemort.  
  
Jovens são realmente corajosos, quase loucos eu diria! Onde já se viu, pensar em namoros em meio a tantos problemas... – falou Remo.  
  
Apesar de achar uma gracinha que eles namorem mesmo com todos os problemas, acho que ela deveria ser alertada a respeito dos riscos que esse relacionamento trará. – disse Tonks.  
  
Ela já sabe. – concluiu Dumbledore. – E eu também já sabia, acho que não há porque proibi-los de qualquer coisa porque eles são grandes o bastante pra conhecer as conseqüências de suas atitudes.  
  
Sinceramente, acho que esse namoro é algo muito bom – todos se surpreenderam com o comentário de Snape, pelo menos até que ele o concluísse – Pelo menos, agora o foco principal dos ataques do Voldemort não é o Harry e sim a garota, portanto se falharmos na defesa, quem morre é ela e não ele.  
  
Todos olharam para Snape reprovando-o.  
  
Não acredito que eu estou ouvindo isso! – disse Eva.  
  
Mas é verdade! Se a garota morrer, todos ficarão tristes, mas superarão, porém se quem morrer for o Potter, a comunidade bruxa está definitivamente extinta. – Snape conhecia a profecia, ele referiu-se ao fato de que se Harry morresse ninguém mais teria a capacidade de matar Voldemort.  
  
Snape, cala a boca! – Dumbledore pediu – Imagine se algo de ruim acontecer a Hermione! Harry jamais vai se perdoar! E eu também não. Acho que devemos partir do principio que nosso esquema de segurança não vai falhar...  
  
Só estava expressando meu ponto de vista sonserino... – justificou Snape, achando que só não obtivera aprovação porque praticamente todos os presentes foram grifinórios, "Corajosos e estúpidos grifinórios" – pensou o professor. 


	9. Grifinórios se defendem

Por que você não negou? – Harry perguntou a Hermione no corredor, quando estavam a caminho da aula de Eva. – Você mente bem, todos acreditariam.  
  
O que te leva a pensar que eu estava preparada pra ouvir aquilo? Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você! Simplesmente fiquei sem saber o que responder.  
  
Tudo bem, acho que no seu lugar eu também não saberia o que responder. Mas eu só queria saber como o Malfoy descobriu!  
  
Eu também queria. Sabe o que eu achei estranho?  
  
O que?  
  
Ele simplesmente revelar pra todos o nosso segredo sem tentar nenhuma chantagem antes.  
  
Ele não tinha o que pedir em troca da informação, o que pode ser pior do que ter nosso maior segredo revelado assim?  
  
Agora todos vão ficar comentando.  
  
Isso é chato, mas não é o pior, agora com certeza Voldemort acabará sabendo disso e você correrá mais perigo.  
  
Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Ah, esse Malfoy merece a morte!  
  
Os dois interromperam a conversa pois haviam chegado na sala, assim que entraram foram alvo de todos os olhares. "Ninguém merece" pensou Hermione antes de se sentar no fundo, ao lado do namorado.  
  
Não temos mais o que esconder mesmo... – ela disse quando se sentou ao lado dele.  
  
Bom dia – Eva entrou, os garotos imediatamente pararam suas conversas para prestar atenção à aula (mais para a professora do que para a aula, na verdade) – Abram seus livros na pagina 30 e leiam, quando todos acabarem eu começo a explicar.  
  
Rony tinha se sentado ao lado de Nevile, já que Harry, sua dupla habitual estava com Hermione, os dois não estavam exatamente a fim de fazer a leitura recomendada pela professora e decidiram conversar, Nevile começou:  
  
Essa Eva é realmente bonita, mas acho que como professor eu preferia o Lupin. Eu estava começando a ir bem pela primeira vez na vida em defesa contra as artes das trevas quando ele foi embora.  
  
O Lupin sempre será o melhor professor de todos em DCAT!  
  
Silêncio vocês dois. E se quiserem conversar na minha aula, ao menos não utilizem como assunto o seu ex professor, por favor! – pediu Eva com um misto de raiva e súplica na voz.  
  
Por que? Algo contra o Lupin? – foi Hermione quem fez a pergunta indiscreta.  
  
De jeito nenhum, alem do mais seria o cúmulo da falta de profissionalismo admitir isso perante vocês. – respondeu a professora deixando claro que tinha sim algo contra o Lupin.  
  
Nossa, ela o odeia mesmo. – comentou Hermione.  
  
Ou ela sabe que ele andou falando mal dela para mim. – respondeu Harry.  
  
Jura? Por que eu não soube disso antes?  
  
Acho que esqueci de ter contar, mas isso é tudo que eu sei, Lupin não quis me contar o motivo de tanto ódio. – os dois cochichavam para não atrair a atenção de ninguém indesejadamente.  
  
E você nem insistiu para ele contar? - perguntou Hermione demonstrando curiosidade.  
  
Deixa de ser fofoqueira amor!  
  
Ah, vai dizer que você não ficou curioso também? Mas deixa isso pra lá e vamos terminar a leitura.  
  
CONCHITA!? Por que é que você sempre some nas horas mais indevidas? – era Luna quem ia gritando pelos corredores causando o riso de todos.  
  
Alguém saberia me responder quem vem a ser essa Conchita que ela tanto chama? – perguntou Parvati morrendo de rir.  
  
É a barata de estimação dela. – respondeu Rony com certa normalidade, pois já tinha se acostumado com a idéia de uma barata de estimação, esse tom dele arrancou risos ainda mais histéricos de Parvati e de todas as outras meninas que a acompanhavam.  
  
Eu temo informar que eu acabei de matar uma barata pisoteada! –falou uma das meninas alto o suficiente para que Luna a ouvisse e ficasse desesperada demonstrando esse estado através de seu choro altíssimo, que só fez com que o grupo de garotas rissem ainda mais.  
  
Para! Ela realmente gosta da barata! Luna – chamou Rony – Não leve a sério o que ela falou, está apenas brincando com você. Vamos, eu te ajudo a achar a Conchita.  
  
Nossa, o que deu nele? – perguntou Parvati surpresa com a atitude do amigo.  
  
Obrigada – falou Luna com seu olhar mais sonhador do que o normal, ela aceitou a ajuda de Rony e os dois não demoraram para encontrar a barata perdida.  
  
CONCHITA! Não dê mais esses sustos na mamãe! – Rony não pode deixar de se espantar, tudo bem que as garotas costumavam se autodenominar mães de seus bichos de estimação, mas não achou que essa regra se aplicasse também quando o bicho de estimação fosse uma nojenta barata, mas a frase seguinte o surpreendeu mais ainda – Ainda bem que o papai me ajudou a te achar!  
  
Você não estaria se referindo a mim né?  
  
E tem mais alguém presente aqui?  
  
Por que diabos você me considera o pai da sua barata?  
  
Você não gostou?  
  
Para de me responder com perguntas!  
  
Ok! Você é o pai da Conchita porque ela gostou de você quando você achou ela da ultima vez que ela fugiu.  
  
Ah, fico honrado com isso...  
  
Olha Conchita! Papai gosta de você!  
  
Rony balançou a cabeça pros dois lados, despediu-se e foi para a aula de Poções, lá encontrou Hermione, que sempre pontual, já estava na sala.  
  
E novamente nosso monitor chefe esta atrasado! Rony, você tem que dar um bom exemplo...  
  
Ta Hermione, você sempre diz isso! E eu nem to atrasado, o Snape ainda não chegou.  
  
Porque ele esta atrasado.  
  
Ta vendo, até o Snape se atrasa!  
  
É que ele foi falar com Harry, recado do Dumbledore.  
  
Ele tem uma justificativa...  
  
E qual é a justificativa pro seu atraso?  
  
Se eu disser que estava reconhecendo a paternidade de uma barata você acredita? – Hermione apenas riu da frase sem sentido do amigo.  
  
Snape tinha ido avisar Harry da reunião dos membros da Ordem de Fênix que ocorreria naquela noite mas não revelou o motivo pelo qual ela ocorreria apesar da insistência do garoto.  
  
Potter, você não tem capacidade de esperar até a noite?  
  
Tenho sim. – ele respondeu firme – Apenas queria ter certeza que não é algo muito grave.  
  
E não se esqueça que teremos oclumência hoje no próximo intervalo.  
  
Não esquecerei.  
  
Em seguida, Snape dispensou Harry e eles foram para a sala de aula, lá Harry pediu que Hermione o substituísse na reunião da AD que aconteceria naquela noite caso não houvesse uma reunião da ordem de fênix.  
  
N/A: Esse capítulo ficou menor do que eu esperava. Mas o próximo já está pronto, só falta revisar e eu publico (nele vocês saberão porque Lupin odeia Eva). Ah, respondendo a pergunta que a Amanda deixou na review: Na verdade a Eva não é má. Tanto que Dumbledore confia nela... O motivo de Lupin odiá-la é pessoal. Mais esclarecimentos no próximo capítulo. OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! E CONTINUEM REVISANDO! Isso me estimula a continuar escrevendo :) 


	10. Os erros de Eva

Eva estava cansada de ser comparada com Lupin, pois sempre que isso acontecia ela saia em desvantagem "Aquele lobisomem só pode ter feito algum tipo de lavagem cerebral com os alunos!".  
  
Ela odiava saber que não era a melhor, ela tinha a necessidade de sempre se sentir a melhor em tudo o que fazia, portanto decidiu ter uma conversa com o antigo professor e tentar descobrir alguns detalhes de sua aula, para que pudesse copiar e se tornar uma professora melhor.  
  
Lupin acordara cedo, apesar de não ter nenhuma missão programada para aquele dia, ele e Tonks se encontrariam mais tarde para discutir detalhes de um plano de Dumbledore que seria executado por eles, e depois ainda teria que se encontrar com os membros da ordem de Fênix para apresentar seus novos aliados.  
  
Ele estava tomando café da manhã quando percebeu que alguém aparatara na sua sala "Tonks chegou cedo...".  
  
Achei que nosso encontro seria só daqui a uma hora, ou mais né, você sempre se atrasa! – ele falou enquanto se dirigia a cozinha.  
  
Acho que não fui informada sobre esse encontro...  
  
O que você esta fazendo aqui? – ele ficou muito surpreso com a indesejada presença dela.  
  
Isso é jeito de me dar boas vindas? Desculpe aparatar direto, força do hábito.  
  
Hábito? Não na minha casa! Como você conseguiu? Eu tenho feitiços protetores...  
  
Não subestime minhas habilidades de auror! Eu consigo aparatar em qualquer lugar que eu quiser.  
  
Você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui.  
  
Ah é mesmo! Eu queria conversar a respeito das aulas de DCAT... Queria que você me desse uns conselhos de como lidar com a classe.  
  
Por que eu faria isso?  
  
Ah deixa de ser idiota! Eu só to te pedindo ajuda porque eu realmente quero ser uma boa professora, não é por mim, é pelos alunos. Não quero que eles tenham aula comigo infelizes porque preferiam você.  
  
Não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito. Se eles tem um bom discernimento não é minha culpa!  
  
Convencido! Você não vai me ajudar mesmo?  
  
Não. – ele falou firmemente.  
  
Eu achei que você já tivesse superado tudo.  
  
Eu nunca vou superar. É muito difícil de entender?  
  
É! É muito difícil de entender... Eu não achei que você fosse tão...  
  
Tão o que?  
  
Insensível! Rancoroso!  
  
Não me faça rir...  
  
Eu achei que você fosse capaz de perdoar.  
  
E eu sou... Posso perdoar qualquer um, mas não você.  
  
Nossa... Depois dessa melhor eu ir embora. É uma pena que por causa da sua raiva a gente não possa nem manter uma conversa civilizada. Mas tudo bem, acho que eu vou ter que pagar pelo meu erro pelo resto da vida.  
  
Você fala dessa merda de erro como se ele fosse único e simples.  
  
Ta, foram vários! Será que ninguém pode cometer erros? Por acaso você é perfeito?  
  
Para de se fazer de vítima! – ele gritou, a raiva ficando incontrolável – Você quase me fez brigar com todos os meus amigos, você me decepcionou de tal forma que eu nunca mais consegui amar ninguém e pior de tudo VOCÊ MATOU MEU PAI!  
  
Eu não queria... Eu não sabia que ele era seu pai! – ela se lamentou, mas ele, irritado, continuou gritando...  
  
LÓGICO QUE SABIA! Aliás, isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse mudado de lado, em primeiro lugar.  
  
Esse foi meu maior erro.  
  
Esse foi só o primeiro de todos os seus erros! Eu não sei como uma pessoa que foi capaz de tudo isso ainda tenha a capacidade de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido!  
  
Eu mudei... Me arrependi de tudo..  
  
Foi o que você me disse antes de matar meu pai, olha, você pode conseguir enganar qualquer um com esse seu jeito de puta arrependida, mas a mim você não engana! Não mais...  
  
Não precisa baixar o nível!  
  
Ah, me desculpe querida. – ele pediu ironicamente.  
  
Eu desculpo. Só espero que algum dia você possa fazer o mesmo.  
  
Não, eu não posso. Alias, por que você não se conforma com isso de uma vez por todas?!  
  
Porque eu te amo. – ela falou com uma lágrima nos olhos, emocionada.  
  
Não, você não á capaz de amar ninguém! – ele falou isso sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.  
  
Talvez eu não seja. – ela falou com uma voz fraca, como se fosse a única voz que lhe restara.  
  
Ta, não precisa recomeçar a se fazer de vitima! Sai daqui agora. – ele abriu a porta e ela saiu. E ele só então percebeu que havia mais uma pessoa na sala.  
Desculpa. É que você disse que eu podia aparatar direto que você estaria me esperando...  
  
É, eu estaria se essa mulher não tivesse vindo fazer uma surpresa indesejada. Aliás, você ta aqui há muito tempo?  
  
Um pouco. Eu aparatei na cozinha e fiquei lá até que vocês parassem de brigar. Desculpe, foi inevitável que eu ouvisse.  
  
Não tem problema. Você trouxe os papéis? Vamos começar o trabalho agora para que dê tempo...  
  
Você acha que está em condições de pensar em trabalho agora?  
  
Eu achei que sim.  
  
Pois eu acho que não. Você quer conversar?  
  
Eu não sei se devo te envolver nisso, Tonks.  
  
Eu já estou envolvida, pelo que eu ouvi da conversa de vocês ela deve ter feito coisas horríveis! Você sabe que eu não me importo de te ouvir. – ela o abraçou e ele, assim que se soltaram, convidou-a a se sentar para que pudessem conversar.  
  
Ela estudou comigo em Hogwarts, sempre foi uma garota muito popular pela sua beleza, tinham várias garotos que eram apaixonados por ela e eu era só mais um deles. Bom, nós namoramos durante quase um ano, eu a amava demais e achei que ela sentisse o mesmo por mim.  
  
E não sentia?  
  
Se sentia eu não sei, mas ela me traia, com o meu melhor amigo.  
  
O Sirius?  
  
Sim, ele mesmo. Ela namorava nós dois ao mesmo tempo, quando descobrimos ficamos sem nos falar durante meses, até entendermos que éramos duas vítimas, tínhamos sido enganados por essa mulher. Bom, pra ele foi fácil, logo a esqueceu e começou a namorar outra garota, mas eu não consegui deixar de amá-la nesse momento.  
  
E vocês voltaram?  
  
Voltamos um tempo depois... E ficamos juntos até ela decidir mudar de lado e se aliar a Voldemort, e ainda arrastar Snape com ela.  
  
Snape? Eles se conheciam?  
  
Eles eram muito amigos. Inclusive, enquanto nós estávamos juntos eu tentava impedir meus amigos de maltratarem o Snape em respeito a ela. Mas então, enquanto ela ainda era comensal ela veio me procurar jurando que estava arrependida de tudo o que tinha feito e que ainda me amava. Eu pedi que ela voltasse para o nosso lado se realmente me amava, ela disse que faria isso depois de cumprir sua ultima missão.  
  
E ela cumpriu a promessa?  
  
Cumpriu, mas sua ultima missão foi matar meu pai!  
  
Nossa...  
  
Ela jura que não sabia que era meu pai, mas eu obviamente não acredito, depois de ter sido enganado por ela tantas vezes aprendi a não acreditar mais nela!  
  
Compreensível!  
  
E ela ainda vem aqui quinze anos depois para implorar meu perdão! Sabe, eu queria ser capaz de perdoá-la, afinal, ela pagou pelos erros... Mas eu não consigo acreditar que ela tenha se arrependido. E continuo a odiando com todas as minhas forças!  
  
Você tem motivos para isso, Remo. 


	11. A Reunião

Boa noite a todos! – cumprimentou Dumbledore sempre simpático – Sejamos diretos, o motivo da reunião de hoje é o seguinte: quero apresentar a vocês nossos mais novos aliados. Eles eram comensais da morte – todos demonstraram surpresa e até uma certa desaprovação – Mas calma, já conversei com todos eles e posso garantir que são bem intencionados... Eles se arrependeram de terem se unido a Voldemort, como eu mesmo disse, 16 anos são suficientes para fazer uma pessoa amadurecer e entender que o poder não é tudo nessa vida. Podem entrar.

Os 13 comensais entraram, e Dumbledore os apresentou, um a um para os demais membros da ordem.

Robert, Charles, Albert, Simon, Jane, Brian, Jhonny... - assim que acabou de apresentá-los, Dumbledore prosseguiu com seu discurso – Bem, agora eu gostaria de avisar que cada um deles ira se unir a um dos grupos que eu formei na ultima reunião, pelo menos por enquanto até que eles se tornem mais experientes. Alguém tem algo a perguntar?

Eles não eram os membros da seita que Remo e Tonks deveriam apreender? – foi Eva quem perguntou, arrancando olhares raivosos de Remo e Tonks, que respondeu:

Por sorte descobrimos que eles estavam dispostos a se aliar a nós.

Eu acrescentaria à sorte, uma extrema competência de ambos. – acrescentou Dumbledore com um sorriso.

Obrigado – agradeceram Remo e Tonks retribuindo o sorriso.

Bem, acho que é tudo por hoje. Vou me retirar, se vocês quiserem continuar por aqui para conversar com os novos integrantes eu não vejo problema. Boa noite.

A maioria dos integrantes foi embora, Snape foi um dos que ficou, afinal conhecia a maior parte daqueles ex-comensais, alguns eram seus grandes amigos antes de sua mudança de lado.

Mas se não é o velho Sanpe! Você não mudou absolutamente nada! – falou Albert abraçando o amigo.

Em compensação, você engordou uns dez quilos! – ambos gargalharam alto, enquanto Harry, que estava se retirando da sala, pensava que a última cena que esperava ver na vida era Snape fazendo brincadeiras com um amigo. "Francamente, achei que ele não fosse capaz de ter amigos!" pensou o moreno que apesar de estar curioso para conversar com os novos membros da ordem, queria passar na AD para encontrar seus amigos, afinal, já que a reunião acabara cedo daria para chegar a tempo de ensinar algo novo a todos ao invés de fazê-los ter outra revisão de feitiços já aprendidos.

Como Remo e Tonks já tinham falado tudo o que tinham para falar com os "comensais arrependidos" decidiram deixar a sala de reunião da ordem de fênix, "Esse lugar ta virando quase meu segundo lar, sério, eu to sempre aqui!" falou Tonks fazendo com que Remo a convidasse para dar uma volta pelo castelo. "Pra você esfriar um pouco essa cabeça que só pensa em trabalho" ele falou para convencê-la.

Parece que Dumbledore não se cansa de elogiar-nos! – disse Tonks – Apesar de eu reconhecer que você merece tais elogios muito mais do que eu.

Não se faça de modesta! Você merece tanto quanto eu, afinal se não fosse a sua investigação eu não tinha nem entrado naquela caverna, e essa é só a primeira coisa que você fez! – disse Remo com seu tom gentil, que logo mudou para o de raiva contida – Mas eu gostei que Dumbledore nos elogiasse para calar a boca da Eva, você reparou que ela quis nos atingir com aquele comentário.

Na verdade eu achei que ela só quis satisfazer sua curiosidade, Remo, às vezes eu acho que você é duro demais com ela.

Você sabe o por quê.

É eu sei, e realmente entendo...

Mas vamos deixar essa mulher pra lá. Ela não é um dos meus assuntos favoritos.

E quais são seus assuntos favoritos então? – perguntou a garota interessada – Assim eu sei que tipo de conversa puxar, agora.

Com você qualquer assunto flui, Tonks. Pode escolher um.

Se ela fosse uma pessoa tímida teria corado com o que o amigo dissera, como não era, apenas abriu um sorriso enquanto se xingava de boba. Afinal ele não dissera nada demais para despertar nela essa inesperada felicidade.

O que foi Tonks? Não quer conversar?

Não é isso, estava só pensativa.

Mesmo? Por que se você estiver cansada não tenha vergonha de me falar, hoje o dia foi longo e você já me agüentou demais, se quiser ir pra casa eu entendo.

Remo, você é a pessoa tímida aqui! – ela disse divertida – É você que esta falando sem parar – os dois deram uma gargalhada – e você me conhece, se não estivesse gostando do tempo que passo com você, já teria te dispensado de alguma forma.

Ah é?

Por que? Com você isso não acontece? Essa não seria uma tentativa de se livrar de mim, ou seria?

Foi a vez dele de soltar uma gargalhada. "Não conhecia esse seu lado inseguro...".

Eu não sou insegura! – ela protestou completando em pensamento "pelo menos não com a maioria das pessoas". – É que você é educado demais pra dispensar uma mulher, Remo.

Você acha?

Acho. Isso deixa as mulheres inseguras de certa forma. Nós não sabemos se estamos realmente agradando ou se estamos sendo bem tratadas só porque o cara é educado demais pra dar sinais de que o relacionamento está indo por água a baixo.

Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Bom, talvez seja por isso que eu não tenha muitas namoradas! Aliás, adorei essa desculpa, vou usá-la da próxima vez que visitar minha mãe e ela perguntar sobre a minha vida amorosa. – Tonks riu menos do que ele pretendia – Foi tão sem graça assim?

Fazer graça de situações dramáticas não me da vontade de rir, principalmente quando nos identificamos com tal situação.

Não é uma situação tão dramática assim, sou feliz sozinho. Você não?

"Droga!" – ela não pode deixar de pensar – Na verdade, não o suficiente.

Aquela velha história de que ninguém é feliz sozinho. Bom, eu também não era, mas acho que agora me acostumei.

A ser triste?

A estar sozinho.

Que coisa mais deprimente!

Se é tão deprimente, vamos mudar de assunto senhorita eu-tenho-um-relacionamento-bem-sucedido-por-semana!

Não exatamente. Meus relacionamentos sempre acabam quando o cara descobre que eu sou metamórfoga.

E os meus quando ela descobre que eu sou um lobisomem.

Eu queria conseguir começar um relacionamento com um cara que já soubesse de tudo, assim as coisas ficariam mais fáceis... Mas ai vem a insegurança...

Eu sei do que você esta falando. – Remo respondeu sem se tocar da indireta não proposital que Tonks acabara de dar, e que só percebera que dera agora, dessa vez não pode evitar a vermelhidão. – Sabe Tonks, temos algo em comum...

Temos?

Enquanto a maioria das pessoas adora falar sobre seus relacionamentos, nós gostamos de evitar esse assunto.

É – Era verdade, ela não costumava falar sobre isso com ninguém. – Remo, acho que eu vou para casa, esta esfriando – os dois nem perceberam que durante a conversa, passaram a porta em que costumavam aparatar (pois era o única local de hogwarts não protegido com feitiço anti-aparatação) e estavam nos jardins nesse momento.

Eu te acompanho até a porta, também quero ir pra casa.

Surpresa!

Harry! Que bom que você veio! Eu estava realmente perdida... – Hermione deu um beijo no rosto do namorado, afinal, que mal faria agora que todos já sabiam que eles namoravam.

Duvido! Do jeito que você é nerd devia estar dando uma aula melhor que a minha.

Ah para com isso – ela dizia isso sempre que ele elogiava sua inteligência, mas na verdade adorava ter a mesma reconhecida pelo namorado.

Bom, mas já que eu pude me livrar do compromisso que eu tinha posso te dispensar do seu cargo de professora. – Hermione juntou-se aos outros alunos – Formem duplas! Vou ensiná-los um novo tipo de defesa que vocês podem utilizar em qualquer tipo de batalha... (e a gente para por aqui, porque inventar feitiços não é o forte da autora). – Formem duplas para praticar.

Rony faria dupla com Hermione se ela não se unisse a Gina, então ele fez dupla com uma pessoa que estava sempre disponível: Luna.

Que pena que eu não trouxe a Conchita! Ela adora nos ver juntos! – falou a garota de olhos esbugalhados enquanto ele pensava "será que essa barata é o único assunto que essa garota consegue falar!". Como se ela tivesse lido os pensamentos do ruivo, continuou – Eu sei que às vezes eu falo demais sobre a Conchita, mas é que ela é uma grande amiga, sabe.

Imagino... – "ela deve ser realmente sem-amigos, coitada". – Parece tão fácil vendo você executar o feitiço! Mas eu realmente não consigo!

Você vai conseguir quando tiver mais prática.

Você tem prática?

Meu pai me ensinou a executá-lo há alguns anos, lógico que eu só consegui depois de praticar muito...

Vou praticar mais. "Se ela disser que a Conchita vai adorar esse meu lado dedicado eu juro que a estuporo!" – Não foi necessário, Luna não citou mais a barata até o fim da aula.

Harry ficou frustrado ao perceber que as únicas duplas bem sucedidas na execução do feitiço foram Gina e Hermione e Rony e Luna (sendo que só a primeira dessa dupla realmente conseguiu).

Talvez eu tenha exagerado na dificuldade hoje. Mas não desanimem, vocês conseguirão com o tempo! Mais vinte minutos de prática e eu os dispenso.

Nesses 20 minutos mais ninguém conseguiu executar o feitiço, então, Harry terminou a aula meio desanimado, mas esse estado de espírito mudou quando ele percebeu que todos tinham se encaminhado para os respectivos quartos, menos Hermione.

Esperando por mim?

Não, pelo Neville! Não acredito que ele já foi!

Não provoque o ciúmes de Harry Potter, mocinha!

Ela apenas riu, perguntando desde quando ele era ciumento.

Estou brincando, você é confiável demais, não tem porquê eu ter ciúmes, amor!

Ah Harry! Eu já disse que te amo?

Hoje não! Eu já estava ficando preocupado. – ele abraçou a namorada e beijou-lhe o pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada. – Eu te amo – disse antes de beijá-la, um beijo calmo dessa vez, delicado e suave, assim restava mais fôlego e ele poderia ser mais longo.

Quando finalmente se separaram, foram para a sala comunal da grifinória e em seguida para seus respectivos quartos. Já era bem tarde.

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews

E respondendo a pergunta da Mione G. Potter RJ: eu ainda nao tenho certeza de quantos serão, até agora eu já escrevi 14. Provavelmente terá por volta de 20.


	12. Uma morte dolorosa

"Procura-se apanhador qualificado para se unir ao nosso time de quadribol. Tratar com Alicia" – a visão desse anuncio no mural do salão comunal da Grifinória logo pela manhã deixou Harry deprimido. E o fato da escola inteira comentar a respeito do tal anuncio não ajudou a melhorar o humor do garoto.

Harry! Harry! – foi Colyn Creevey quem o chamou – Não é verdade o que estão falando não é mesmo?

Depende do que estiverem falando...

Que você deixou o quadribol porque soube que o Draco Malfoy voltou pro time da Sonserina.

Não! Francamente Colyn, só mesmo o Malfoy para inventar um absurdo desses! – Colyn acreditou no que Harry dissera, mas só porque era um grande fã dele, pois o resto de Hogwarts acreditava na versão do sonserino, afinal, ninguém sabia das prioridades de Harry naquele ano.

Era só essa que me faltava! – falou Harry aos amigos quando soube que o boato que Colyn viera confirmar com ele era assunto geral.

Eu te alertei quanto a isso e você não me deu ouvidos – disse Rony fazendo cara de quem tem sempre razão – Preferiu ouvir a Mione como sempre.

E conseqüentemente tomou a decisão correta – falou Hermione com a sua cara habitual (de quem tem sempre razão).

Rony, você não me alertou quanto a isso não.

Eu disse pra você não deixar o time de quadribol, o que dá na mesma.

Cara, eu só lamento por não poder JOGAR quadribol durante esse ano, afinal, eu adoro jogar quadribol! Esses boatos estúpidos que o Malfoy lançou, nem de longe me atingem. – mentiu Harry, que na verdade estava irritado, pois ninguém gosta de ser inferiorizado, principalmente injustamente.

É isso aí Harry. Não ligue pra esses otários estúpidos! – falou Hermione decididamente.

Você não estaria me chamando de otário estúpido né Hermione?

Se a carapuça servir...

Mas eu nem te dei motivo!

Se realmente não tivesse motivo, não estaria achando que o "otários estúpidos" foi uma indireta pra você.

E quem disse que eu to achando isso?

Ah, parem vocês dois! Será possível que eu nunca conseguirei tomar meu café da manhã sem ter que presenciar uma briga boba entre vocês?

Acho difícil, já virou rotina! – respondeu Rony divertido.

O local era escuro e frio, não permitia a entrada de nenhum tipo de luz ou calor, a não ser a da fraca lâmpada pendurada no teto que balançava por causa do vento que entrava pela janela com vidros escuros localizada na parte superior da parede com rachaduras.

Ainda não foram localizados, eu suponho.

Não mestre, ainda não foi possível, infelizmente.

Não foi possível? Você quer saber o que não é possível? TRABALHAR COM INCOMPETENTES FEITO VOCÊS! Já faz quanto tempo? Um mês eu suponho. QUALQUER UM COM UM MÍNIMO DE COMPETÊNCIA JÁ TERIA LOCALIZADO ESSES TRAIDORES MALDITOS!

Mestre, se acalme, por favor! Estamos fazendo o que está no nosso alcance. Tenho certeza que descobriremos o paradeiro... – dessa vez foi Lúcio Malfoy quem se pronunciou.

Eu esperava que vocês tivessem um alcance maior do que essa merda que demonstraram ter até agora! MAIS UMA SEMANA! Vocês ouviram bem? NEM MAIS UM DIA! OU SE ARREPENDERÃO MAIS DO QUE PODEM IMAGINAR.

Mestre, não vamos decepcioná-lo dessa vez. – disse Crabbe olhando para baixo, faltava coragem para encarar Voldemort.

JÁ ME DECEPCIONARAM O SUFICIENTE DESSA VEZ!

Mil perdões! Mil perdões! – se ajoelharam aos pés dele.

SAIM DAQUI SEUS IDIOTAS! SAIAM DAQUI! AGORAAAA!

Sim senhor, com licença!

Inúteis! Como sempre terei que agir sozinho.

Ah pobrezinho! – lamentou a professora de adivinhação – Eu vejo uma vida cheia de riscos, muitos dos quais você não está preparado para enfrentar. Isso pode te levar a uma morte dolorosa, ou seria uma vida sem amor? Bom, isso não vem ao caso.

A senhora viu tudo isso só de observar o formato do lóbulo da minha orelha? – perguntou um Harry perplexo.

Nunca duvide da sua orelha! Ela diz muito sobre você e seu futuro... Agora analisem as orelhas de seus colegas e façam um relatório com as observações.

Cara, eu lamento tanto de não ter abandonado essa aula! – comentou Rony. – Essa mulher só pode estar louca... Olha o que ela nos manda fazer!

Não reclama Rony, não é você que terá uma morte dolorosa ou uma vida sem amor. – os dois riram divertidamente, e Harry continuou achando o acontecimento engraçado, até finalmente compreender o sentido daquela frase, quando eles estavam saindo da aula.

Rony, você acha possível que o que Sibila me falou faça algum sentido?

Sinceramente, não. Por que?

Sei lá... A morte dolorosa, caso eu perca para Voldemort, e a vida sem amor, caso eu ganhe e Hermione morra no meu lugar.

Harry, sem neuras! Em primeiro lugar, é praticamente impossível que o que Sibila acabou de falar seja verdade e em segundo lugar, pra que Voldemort iria matar Hermione se ele pode TE matar?

Para que eu perca o interesse em continuar lutando... Rony, isso NÃO pode acontecer!

Eu sei que não, Harry. Mas calma, a Hermione não vai morrer.

Se ela não morrer, minha outra opção é perder de Voldemort... E conseqüentemente o fim de tudo, o domínio pelas trevas.

Do que você ta falando?

Rony, já ta na hora de você ficar sabendo sobre a Profecia.

Harry contou para a Rony sobre a Profecia, que ele ficara sabendo por Dumbledore, Rony ficou assustado e temeroso pelo amigo.

Mas eu ainda acho que não se deve acreditar no que aquela louca diz. – insistiu Rony.

Talvez, Rony. Mas isso me deixou assustado. Eu preciso rever algumas coisas, tomar algumas precauções. Se acontecer qualquer coisa a Hermione eu nunca vou me perdoar...

Eu sei que essa não é a melhor coisa para falar nesse momento, mas estamos atrasados pra aula de História.

Harry riu, mais da cara que Rony fez ao tecer esse comentário do que do comentário em si, em seguida, os dois se dirigiram para a sala de aula, onde Hermione os esperava com um semblante preocupado.

Vocês sumiram durante esse intervalo...

Eu estava conversando com Rony, ele sabe sobre a profecia agora.

Ah, é melhor mesmo. – Hermione sorriu para os dois. – Agora vão pros seus lugares, que o professor deve estar chegando!

Naquela noite, Harry nem pensou nos deveres de casa que deveria fazer já que depois não teria tempo, também nem se lembrou de avisar Hermione que não compareceria ao encontro que eles tinham todas as quartas feiras à meia-noite, assim que saiu do banho, foi direto à sala de Dumbledore, também não tinha avisado o diretor que o visitaria. O assunto era urgente demais para que fosse perdido tempo com avisos.

Feijãozinho de cera de ouvido – Harry disse a senha para entrar na sala, Dumbledore tinha o contado, para que ele pudesse entrar lá sempre que fosse necessário.

Harry? Confesso que não estava esperando a sua visita...

Desculpe-me por vir sem avisar, é que o assunto me pareceu urgente.

Sem problemas, pode falar, sou todo ouvidos.

Bem, hoje eu tive aula de adivinhação e a professora Sibila me falou que no futuro eu teria uma morte dolorosa ou uma vida sem amor. Eu sei que é uma previsão estranha, mas eu não pude deixar de relacioná-la com a minha derrota na batalha final ou a morte de Hermione. Nenhuma dessas duas coisas pode acontecer...

Calma Harry! Bom, eu já te disse uma vez que adivinhação é uma matéria um tanto quanto imprecisa, é bastante provável que nenhuma das coisas que a professora te disse realmente acontecerá, e se analisarmos melhor, qualquer morte é dolorosa e ela não especificou quando essa morte acontecerá.

Depois de ouvir as palavras de Dumbledore, Harry ficou um pouco mais calmo. Por que não analisara as coisas dessa forma desde o início? Mas parte dele continuava acreditando nas palavras da professora de adivinhação.

Dumbledore, o senhor me disse que eu me manteria informado sobre quaisquer descobertas acerca do plano de Voldemort. Mas eu não estou sendo informado de nada.

É porque nós também não estamos sendo, Harry. Voldemort está sendo discreto, mais do que nunca. Chegamos a pensar que ele não vai fazer nada, pelo menos por enquanto, para que as pessoas achem que ele não voltou realmente e descuidem do combate a ele.

Talvez eu devesse manter contato com ele, como antigamente, quando eu ainda não sabia nada sobre oclumência.

Harry, você sabe melhor que ninguém que isso traz riscos.

Sei, mas eu quero ser útil de alguma forma. Acho que só eu tenho a capacidade de descobrir o que se passa na cabeça dele...

Você só saberá o que ele quiser que você saiba, Harry. E não se esqueça que esse processo é recíproco, ele também saberá o que se passa na sua cabeça.

Só o que eu quiser que ele saiba.

Isso está fora de cogitação. Seria extremamente cansativo para você. Além de arriscado – Dumbledore lança um olhar paternal a ele, preocupado – Harry, nem pense em fazer isso escondido da ordem. – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, porém já era tarde demais, ele já tinha pensado.

N/A: Muito obrigada pelas reviews! E continuem postando ;)

E respondendo a pergunta da Mione Potter: o casal que eu pretendo formar é Remo/Tonks ... A Eva até gosta dele, mas depois de tudo o que ela já fez tem que sofrer! Pelo menos um pouco...


	13. oclumencia as avessas

Ele precisava adentrar a mente doentia de Voldemort, descobrir o que se passava lá ou pelo menos ter uma leve idéia do que ele planejava, saber se Hermione tinha algo a ver com algum de seus planos. Sabia que seria perigoso, seria muito perigoso. E ele também sabia que não era bom o suficiente em oclumência... Precisaria da ajuda de alguém. Primeiro pensou em Remo, seu padrinho na ordem, mas logo desconsiderou, afinal, o ex-professor gostava muito dele para permitir que ele se arriscasse de tal forma. Depois pensou em Tonks, ela era louca o bastante para o ajudar naquele plano, mas o forte dela não era oclumência... Pensou até mesmo em Eva, que uma vez pusera-se a disposição de todos os alunos, caso precisassem da ajuda dela, mas a voz de Remo pedindo que não confiasse nela falou mais alto. "OK, sejamos práticos: a pessoa não pode gostar de mim a ponto de querer preservar minha segurança, tem que ser realmente boa em oclumência e extremamente confiável". Era inevitável que Snape viesse em sua mente, afinal, ele tinha o perfil exato que ele estava procurando. "Pedir ajuda a Snape?! Não sei se consigo...".

Harry, faz tempo que você chegou? – perguntou Rony com voz de sono.

Não, cheguei agora pouco. Por que?

Achei estranho você demorar tanto sendo que deixou Hermione esperando.

Eu não tive tempo de avisá-la que eu não poderia ir...

Então, o que você estava fazendo afinal?

Eu? Nada demais.

Fala logo Harry, só pode ter sido alguma coisa importante ou você não deixaria a Hermione esperando.

Não é nada Rony, volta a dormir.

Você não costumava esconder as coisas de mim.

As coisas não costumavam ser tão complicadas. Boa noite. – disse encerrando a conversa e deixando Rony magoado e curioso.

Hermione corria, assustada, os cabelos voando no seu rosto que tinha o desespero nele estampado. Ela gritava "HARRY! HARRY! POR QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXOU? POR QUE?". Ele, assistia a tudo por um monitor, uma lágrima escorrendo de seu olho esquerdo. "Você fez a coisa certa, ela sofre, a humanidade sobrevive" falou Dumbledore com aquele tom irritantemente calmo, enquanto tudo o que ele pensava era que estragara suas vidas, dele próprio e de Hermione para sempre. "Eu não sei se eu fiz a coisa certa, eu não sei se valeu a pena".

E como se o sonho tivesse sido projetado para ter exatamente aquele tempo, ele acordou com o som do despertador, com a lembrança da ultima frase que dissera, ainda forte na mente. "Será que valeria a pena?".

O dia estava bonito, mas frio, o céu azul característico das manhãs de verão invadira aquela manhã de inverno embelezando-a e fazendo com que ele tomasse seu café da manhã na varanda de seu apartamento.

Lindo dia! – falou para a coruja, que presa na gaiola piou com um tom estridente e monótono, como quem diz "E daí?".

Ele sorriu em resposta, enquanto concordava com o animal... E daí que o dia estava bonito? Não tinha nenhuma diferença para ele, além do fato de fazer suas refeições ao ar livre. Seria apenas mais um de seus tristes e solitários dias de folga e provavelmente o gastaria pensando nos amigos mortos na guerra e em como é chato ser um lobisomem. E certamente, também pensaria nela, involuntariamente e sem saber o porque, ainda. Bem, ele estava enganado, e percebeu isso assim que o telefone tocou. Não era algo que acontecia com freqüência, afinal a maior parte dos bruxos mal sabia o que era um telefone, mas ele fizera questão de instalar um em sua casa por achar esse modo de comunicação trouxa, no mínimo, espetacular.

Bom dia, eu poderia falar com o senhor Remo Lupin.

É ele, em que posso ajudar?

Bom, o senhor confirma que esteve hospedado no hotel Bela Vista no período de duas semanas entre os dias 4 e 18 de novembro, com uma acompanhante de nome Nymphadora Tonks?

Sim, eu confirmo todos esses dados.

Então também deve se recordar que o senhor deixou o hotel antes de completar a estadia, esqueceu todos os seus pertences e ainda não pagou a conta!

Ah, que descuido! Eu tive que sair às pressas e acho que esqueci desses detalhes. O senhor poderia me informar o numero da conta para que eu possa depositar a quantia necessária? E quanto aos meus pertences, eu mando alguém buscá-los para mim o quanto antes.

Receio informar que isso não será possível. Estamos tentando localizá-lo desde o dia que o senhor deixou o hotel, e como não obtivemos sucesso, a policia local foi acionada...

Mas eu não tive a intenção de fugir, estou disposto a pagar tudo o que devo.

Certo, então a sua presença é requisitada para que possamos acertar as coisas, o senhor precisa prestar depoimento e assinar alguns papeis também.

No prazo de quantos dias?

Nenhum, hoje é o ultimo dia, ou teremos que mandar prendê-lo aí em sua residência.

OK, eu estarei por aí ainda hoje. Sorte que estou no meu dia de folga...

Se o senhor puder avisar a sua acompanhante, nós agradecemos, pois ela não deixou o telefone na ficha do hotel.

Está certo, eu a aviso. Desculpe pelo transtorno.

Remo ficou surpreso com a sua distração, ele nunca fora distraído, pelo menos não a esse ponto, talvez a convivência com Tonks estivesse o transformando.

"Deve ter outra forma de resolver isso! Pedir ajuda ao Snape é muito humilhante, e além do mais, eu duvido que ele aceite me ajudar" Apesar de pensar assim, Harry agia contrariamente, pois estava se encaminhando para a sala do professor de poções. "Mesmo que seja uma grande perda de tempo, é a única pessoa que poderá me ajudar, e eu tenho que tentar...".

Potter? Pois bem, o senhor foi pego em flagrante! Estava invadindo a minha sala para roubar o que?

Professor, se eu tivesse a intenção de roubar não teria batido na porta... – Harry disse fazendo Snape murchar sua expressão de satisfação, afinal, ele adorava tirar pontos da grifinória.

Esta certo, então, o que o senhor faz aqui?

Bem, eu estava... – será que conseguiria falar isso? – pensando... se... o senhor... poderia... assim...

Seja direto Potter, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Eu queria que o senhor me ajudasse!

Snape soltou uma gargalhada e Harry ficou decepcionado, afinal sabia que seria difícil, mas não sabia que seria tanto assim.

Aparatou na casa, depois de passar quinze longos minutos tocando a campainha, ela devia estar dormindo. Se o assunto não fosse tão importante, ele voltaria outra hora, mas como estava em jogo a ficha limpa de ambos na policia, ele decidiu que aparatar era o único jeito.

Tonks? – ele chamou, com pouca esperança que ela respondesse, como ela não o fez, decidiu procurar pelo seu quarto. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. "Bom. Agora eu só tenho que acordá-la!". – Tonks! – ele chamou baixinho, depois um pouco mais alto, depois gritando. Não obteve sucesso, sabia que ela tinha o sono pesadíssimo. Então, ele se aproximou mais da cama, teria que chacoalhá-la para que ela acordasse. "Mas que dó de acordar esse anjo, ela está tão linda dormindo!". Remo ficou alguns minutos a admirando antes que finalmente tivesse coragem de acordá-la.

O toque dele a arrepiou por completo, e em seguida ela levou um grande susto.

Remo?! O que você faz aqui?

Bom, é uma história bem longa, mas é urgente. Teremos que viajar para aquele hotel que estávamos hospedados quando conhecemos os comensais.

Missão de ultima hora?

Na verdade esquecemos de pagar o hotel, se não formos seremos presos pela polícia trouxa.

Ah! – só então ela percebeu que estava dormindo só de regata e calcinha, e corou, mesmo estando coberta pelo edredon se sentiu envergonhada, e isso não era normal. De alguma forma ele percebeu e falou:

Desculpe, eu vou deixar você sozinha, estou te atrapalhando né?

Não, magina! – ela se levantou, e só depois de estar completamente de pé lembrou-se do que estava trajando – Ops!

Remo ficou totalmente envergonhado ao vê-la vestida assim e deixou o quarto, dizendo "Com licença". Enquanto ela só conseguiu rir da reação dele e lamentar por ser tão esquecida de tudo.

Então senhor Potter, em que você quer a minha ajuda?

Bem, é em oclumência, mas de uma forma mais complexa do que o senhor vem me ensinando até agora.

E Dumbledore sabe desse seu interesse repentino em oclumência, eu suponho.

Não! E nem pode saber...

OK, 5 pontos a menos para grifinória por conspirar contra o diretor. – essa frase só confirmava a teoria de que Snape tinha uma grande satisfação em tirar pontos da Grifinória, mas esse motivo era ridículo demais.

Pelo amor de Deus! Eu jamais conspiraria contra o diretor, o senhor pode me odiar, mas duvido que realmente ache isso.

Potter, acho que você já falou o que queria, se retire por favor.

Eu ainda não falei o que queria, na verdade.

Então vá direto ao ponto, por que você quer a minha ajuda em oclumência?

Bom, é que eu sei que vocês não descobriram muita coisa sobre o plano de Voldemort, suponho que seja porque os melhores comensais mudaram de lado... Então, ele possivelmente está fazendo tudo sozinho... E quando se trata de Voldemort, eu acho que sou o único que posso entrar na mente dele para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

Descobrir o que ele quiser que você descubra, você quer dizer. Sem contar que ele também descobrirá o que se passa na sua mente, Potter. Convencido de que seu plano é lamentável?

Ainda não. Eu acho que por mais lamentável que seja, é o único que nós temos... E se eu me tornar melhor em oclumência, posso fazê-lo ler apenas o que eu quiser da minha mente.

E você acha que eu vou te ensinar oclumência para que esse plano seja realizável...

Exatamente. Eu disse isso ao Dumbledore, mas ele acha arriscado e cansativo demais para mim... Eu concordo, mas estou disposto a ajudar... E acho que para convencê-lo de que eu posso ajudar, eu tenho que estar, no mínimo, muito bem em oclumência.

Certamente... – Snape parou de falar por um tempo, Harry achou que ele estivesse analisando o plano – Potter, eu concordo em te ajudar, mas antes tenho algumas regras: Para acelerar seu progresso em oclumência, termos três aulas semanais ao invés de uma, e você não poderá faltar a nenhuma delas, e você também não vai poder ter um ataque de herói e decidir fazer tudo sozinho. O plano tem que ser realizado em etapas, primeiro você aprende tudo o que for necessário, depois convencemos os demais membros da ordem e só então o plano será posto em prática.

Mas se nós perdermos tempo demais com isso, ele pode atacar antes...

Então você acha que consegue aprender oclumência rápido? Mas você não tem um pingo de humildade... Escuta Potter, quando se tem um plano grandioso, também é preciso ter disponibilidade para executá-lo e você não é nenhum sabe-tudo-granger para aprender oclumência em uma semana. Portanto, vai precisar de tempo!

Tudo bem, então. E quando serão minhas aulas?

Segundas, quartas e sextas, à meia noite.

OK... Até mais professor. – estava saindo da sala, quando se lembrou que deveria agradecer, ele falou de costas mesmo – Obrigado! – afinal, agradecer Snape era bem difícil.

Meia hora depois, Tonks estava pronta, Remo, a esperava na sala, ainda um pouco constrangido da cena que acabara de ver.

Tudo bem contigo, Remo?

Tudo... Por que?

Nada, ta me olhando de um jeito estranho.

Você só está diferente, hoje.

Eu sou uma metamórfoga, estou sempre diferente.

É, mas você nunca esteve assim antes... – Remo estava encantado com a beleza dela, talvez fosse por isso que estivesse se sentindo totalmente estranho perto dela, mas isso ia passar quando ela reassumisse a forma que estava no período que estiveram hospedados naquele hotel, mas será que ela se lembrava? – Acho que você vai ter que ficar igual estava naquele dia...

Ah, é mesmo! Tinha me esquecido... – então ela diminuiu os cabelos até o ombro, mudou para um tom avermelhado (antes eles estavam pretos), e cacheados (antes estavam lisos), o nariz ficou um pouco maior, os lábios mais finos, os olhos ficaram verdes e ela diminui uns 5 centímetros de altura. – era assim que eu estava?

Exatamente assim! – ele estranhou o fato de continuar sentindo-se esquisito, mas ignorou isso, ou pelo menos tentou. – Agora precisamos aparatar.

Ou a gente podia ir de trem, como da ultima vez... Você sabe, vilarejo trouxa, alguém pode nos ver aparatando.

Ah é... – por que só se tornava esquecido quando estava perto dela? – E também eu falei com eles de manhã... Seria estranho se eu chegasse lá tão rápido.

Remo, Remo... Depois eu é que sou a esquecida. – ela sorriu – Mas agora vamos, para conseguir passagem para hoje.

Vamos!

N/A: desculpa a demora em postar esse capítulo... É que eu acabei de descobrir que bloqueios existem ;/ O capítulo 16 não sai de jeito nenhum... Então eu decidi ir postando os que já estão prontos pra não ficar muito tempo sem atualização. Ah! Deixem reviews please!


	14. Tímidos e esquecidos

No dia seguinte, assim que acordou Rony notou que Harry não estava mais no quarto, achou que ele tivesse ido se desculpar com Hermione pelo furo do dia anterior, mas quando a encontrou no corredor, sozinha, viu que estivera enganado.

Cadê o Harry? – perguntou Rony curioso.

Eu é que pergunto... Queria falar com ele..

Depois de conversarem por algum tempo, Hermione concluiu o óbvio (para ela), Harry estava escondendo algo de ambos, e devia ser algo importante.

Rony, naquele intervalo em que ele te contou sobre a Profecia... Ele não deixou escapar nada?

Não que eu me lembre...

Mas tem que ter alguma relação! Foi a ultima vez que ele agiu conosco normalmente... Por que ele te contou a profecia, Rony?

Tem a ver com a aula de adivinhação... – Rony contou a Hermione o que a professora Sibila prevera.

Ele acreditou naquela mulher? Bom, ta certo que no lugar dele, eu poderia acreditar também...

Eu disse pra ele não acreditar na Sibila!

Harry é teimoso demais. Ele acreditou na Sibila e agora deve estar tramando alguma coisa.

Tudo culpa daquela professora ridícula.

Nem me fale! Estou ainda com mais vontade de estrangulá-la do que o normal.

No trem a caminho de Bristol, Tonks adormeceu no ombro de Remo. "Ela tava dormindo até agora! Como pode ter tanto sono!" pensou o auror surpreso, que começou a acariciar o cabelo da amiga instantaneamente. Uma senhora que estava sentada de frente para eles, no mesmo vagão, disse:

Sua esposa parece cansada.

Não, não somos casados...

Hum, pois deviam! Só de olhar pode-se notar o quanto vocês estão apaixonados!

Ah... mas...

Vocês jovens só pensam em ficar e quando muito namorar! Casar é algo que saiu de moda... Mas não devia ter saído.

É, não devia.

Quando eu era jovem eu também era bonita como ela, e meu noivo também era bonito como você, nós nos casamos ainda jovens. Éramos muito felizes!

Remo olhou surpreso para aquela senhora, que continuou falando:

Eu desço aqui, boa sorte para você e sua namorada!

Ah... obrigado! – ele achou melhor deixar pra lá, explicar a real relação entre eles era desnecessário uma vez que só ele ouvira os conselhos da simpática senhora.

Então quer dizer que eu virei sua namorada, Remo?

Então quer dizer que você estava acordada?

Estava... Eu não consigo dormir em trens, mesmo estando morrendo de sono, como estou agora.

Então você estava fingindo que dormia pra não ter que falar comigo, senhorita?

Não, é que tava tão bom ficar deitada no seu ombro que eu fiquei com preguiça de levantar. Você usa um perfume ótimo. – ela sorriu ao ver que tinha o deixado transtornado, ele só conseguiu sorrir em resposta, então segurou a cabeça dela, por um segundo ela achou que ele iria beijá-la, mas ele apenas a pôs de volta no seu ombro.

Já que é tão bom, pode continuar deitada aí.

Ei! Ta faltando o cafuné na minha cabeça! Eu exijo serviço completo!

Ta certo. – ele voltou a acariciá-la, e eles continuaram assim por mais duas horas, até finalmente chegarem em Bristol. Eles foram direto para o hotel acertar as contas, foi exigido que pelo menos um deles falasse com a polícia pra explicar o motivo do atraso de pagamento e sumiço repentino, Remo mostrou um credencial falso de que trabalhava pra uma empresa de espionagem, daí a pressa para ir para casa e anunciar as descobertas que ele e a parceira fizeram. De certa forma ele não mentiu. Os policiais se desculparam (eles respeitavam bastante os que trabalhavam para o serviço secreto) e ele e Tonks foram liberados.

Então não posso mais me considerar perseguida pela polícia? – ele fez que não – Ah que pena, estava começando a achar emocionante. – Remo riu da amiga, ela sempre estava fazendo piadas com tudo. Então sugeriu que eles fossem almoçar, pois já passavam das duas da tarde, ela aceitou.

Remo, você pretende comentar com mais alguém sobre esse nosso lamentável esquecimento?

Acho desnecessário, já acertamos tudo, certo? E eu não quero manchar minha reputação por causa de um esquecimento que não vai se repetir.

Isso não mancharia minha reputação, eu sou esquecida e todo mundo sabe disso. – ela riu – Mas como isso foi acontecer a você?

Vai ver que eu também sou esquecido e você só percebeu isso agora.

Duvido! Dumbledore não ia por dois esquecidos para trabalhar juntos.

A menos que ele também não saiba que eu sou esquecido. – ele sorriu – vamos manter isso em segredo então! Porque caso ele descubra, vai querer nos separar nas próximas missões.

E você não quer que isso aconteça? – ela estava descobrindo que adorava deixá-lo constrangido, e ela era boa nisso.

Não... Nós trabalhamos bem juntos... 100 de aproveitamento.

Ah... – ela ficou decepcionada com aquela resposta, esperava que ele gostasse da companhia dela, aliás, ela desconfiava que ele gostava, mas era tímido demais para assumir.

Depois do almoço, Remo sugeriu que eles voltassem pra casa, mas ela preferiu ficar na cidade para conhecer melhor o local, já que quando estiveram lá da ultima vez gastaram quase todo o tempo trabalhando. Ele aceitou. Os dois foram a um parque estadual para caminhar e admirar a natureza, lá, Remo encontrou uma flor linda que tinha nascido em meio à grama. Colheu-a e a deu de presente para Tonks.

Ah Remo que linda!

Linda é você. – ela corou mais do que pretendia, e ele também, afinal era algo em que ele estava pensando, mas não pretendia falar alto.

Obrigada. – ela sorriu timidamente, e ficou olhando para o chão, vergonha de encará-lo de novo.

Eu achei que eu fosse o tímido aqui. – da onde ele tirava coragem para dizer aquelas palavras, ele não sabia, elas apenas saíam... E foi durante aquele passeio que ele finalmente entendeu, estava apaixonado por ela.

Eu não sou tímida. – ela respondeu um tempo depois, de certa forma afirmava aquilo para si mesma, como se quisesse se convencer.

Talvez seja a convivência.

Ham?

Eu to ficando esquecido e você ta ficando tímida.

Talvez seja isso mesmo...

Depois de passear pelo parque, foram a um Pub que parecia bem movimentado...

Acho que eu estraguei seu dia de folga te alugando aqui. – ela disse para puxar conversa, pois os dois estavam calados há quase quinze minutos e ela não suportava o silencio, quer dizer, com ele ela até suportava, mas não muito.

Não, esse é o melhor dia de folga de todos, eu costumava ficar em casa sem fazer nada, e você sabe né, quando a gente fica sem fazer nada começa a pensar nas coisas tristes.

É, eu sei muito bem. Mas não falemos disso... – ela se referia à morte de seu primo, Sirius.

Certo. E você, o que faz nos seus dias de folga?

Depende, às vezes eu saio com umas amigas, assisto um filme. Adoro esse costume dos trouxas de assistir filmes! Eu também gosto de ir ao Beco Diagonal conhecer as novidades de quadribol... Ah, faço qualquer coisa, só não fico em casa! Ontem por exemplo, eu fui a um show numa discoteca nova.

Então deve estar sendo monótono pra você esse dia.

De jeito nenhum, Remo, eu gosto da sua companhia.

Eu também gosto da sua. Muito.

Ah que bom... Pior se nós nos odiássemos, nosso trabalho ia ser bem mais turbulento! – droga! Acabara de reprová-lo por mudar de assunto para o trabalho e fizera o mesmo...

Sem dúvida...

Eles continuaram conversando até umas sete horas da noite, quando decidiram voltar, os dois sabiam que era melhor aparatar, mas nenhum deles deu essa idéia, queriam ficar mais tempo juntos... Quando estavam dentro do vagão:

Ah, que burrice a nossa, poderíamos ter aparatado! – disse Tonks, novamente querendo puxar assunto.

Você preferia assim? – ele perguntou meio triste.

Não. – ela disse instantaneamente, mas dessa vez não corou.

Bom, porque eu cheguei a cogitar essa idéia, mas fiquei com medo que você concordasse. – ele falou, também sem corar.

Eu não concordaria. – ela disse sorrindo e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, como na ida, e ele fez cafuné na cabeça dela.

Eles só voltaram a se falar quando o trem chegou à estação.

Eu te levo em casa, Tonks.

Tudo bem. – ele deu a mão para ela, quem os via, não duvidava que eram um casal de namorados, quando chegaram na porta da casa dela, Remo foi se despedir.

Tchau Tonks.

Tchau Remo. E obrigada.

Por que?

Pelo dia maravilhoso de hoje.

Sou eu quem tem que te agradecer.

Ele estava se preparando para aparatar em casa quando ela o chamou.

Você tem que pegar suas coisas, que tinha esquecido no hotel, nós transfiguramos tudo para a minha casa, lembra? – ela estava orgulhosa de si mesma por não ter esquecido desse detalhe, ou talvez estivesse apenas feliz por ter arranjado um pretexto para não se separar dele, ainda.

Ah, é mesmo... – ele voltou, e a acompanhou até a sala, viu as malas e as segurou. – Bom, acho que agora eu realmente tenho que ir.

Então... Até amanhã? – ela disse com um fio de voz, estava triste porque agora ele realmente tinha que ir embora.

Até... – a voz dele soou ainda mais desanimada. Se sentia um adolescente deprimido por vivenciar um amor proibido, afinal, além de mais velho que ela, era um lobisomem e um auror em tempos que precediam a guerra...

Em que você está pensando? – ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio que ele nem notou que se instalara.

Eu? – pensou se devia ou não falar, antes que decidisse, falou – que eu me sinto um adolescente vivenciando seu primeiro amor, que é impossível.

Os impossíveis são mais gostosos, eu sempre pensei assim – ela sorriu, terminou a frase olhando para baixo – Eu não queria que você fosse embora.

Aquela frase dela, o fez sentir-se feliz, tão feliz que esqueceu das coisas que antes enumerara como as que tornavam o amor dele por ela impossível, um sorriso formou-se no rosto dele, que chegou mais perto dela.

Eu também não quero ir. – depois de dizer isso, acabou com a pequena distancia que ainda separava seus corpos, colados, ele segurou o rosto dela para que pudessem se encarar, enquanto ela enlaçava seus braços na nuca dele. Aproximaram os rostos ao mesmo tempo e encostaram os lábios, finalmente. O beijo começou bem calmo, tímido de certa forma, mas não demorou para que ele se intensificasse e ganhasse um ritmo. Foi perfeito, nenhuma outra palavra poderia descrever aquilo, os dois ficaram completamente arrepiados. "Era exatamente assim que eu queria ser beijada todos os dias de minha vida" ela pensou se culpando por não ter feito isso antes. Enquanto ele, pela primeira vez desde que se descobrira apaixonado por ela não se sentia culpado ou inferior, realizado o descreveria melhor naquele momento. Aquele beijo que começara tímido só acabou porque faltou fôlego a ela, que se separou.

Esqueceu que eu preciso de fôlego? – ela perguntou, os lábios vermelhos.

Desculpe. – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Não se desculpe pelo melhor beijo de toda a minha vida.

Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. – ele disse antes de se agarrar novamente a ela e continuar o beijo do ponto em que haviam parado.

N/A: eu acho que eu tava enrolando demais pra resolver as coisas entre Remo e Tonks... Talvez eu esteja escrevendo demais sobre eles, mas relaxem, logo o casal principal (Harry e Hermione) voltam a ser importantes...

N/A 2: desculpem a demora pra postar! É que eu tava realmente sem tempo! Eu vou fazer o possível pra ser mais rápida pra postar o próximo


	15. Acertando as contas

O sol estava entrando pela janela e batia de modo incômodo nos seus olhos semi-abertos, piscou algumas vezes antes de finalmente se levantar. Estranhou o ambiente, não estava em casa, não estivera em sua cama... E Tonks estava dormindo ao seu lado. Foi só depois de um sobressalto que se relembrou da noite anterior. "Então, eu não sonhei". Ficou admirando-a enquanto dormia, era algo que adorava fazer, dormindo ela lembrava um anjo. Depois de um tempo, decidiu ir para a cozinha preparar algo para eles comerem, afinal, Tonks não acordaria tão cedo.

Mas quando ela finalmente o fez, notou a ausência dele ao seu lado e achou que ele tivesse a deixado "Homens... Eu não devia ter achado que com ele seria muito diferente!" Ela se levantou pensando em como seria chato vê-lo todos os dias na Ordem depois do ocorrido, mas não chegou a concluir os pensamentos, pois avistou-o na cozinha.

Bom dia bela adormecida.

Bom dia... Achei que você tivesse ido embora...

Não fui! Aliás, por que eu faria isso?

Sei lá, besteira minha – ela viu que ele tinha preparado o café da manhã e sentou-se na mesa.

Era pra ter ido te levar na cama, mas você estragou a surpresa...

Ah, você é tão fofo, Remo!

Ele sorriu e se sentou em frente a ela, na mesa de café da manhã. Os dois comeram em silêncio por um tempo, ela nem percebeu, com ele até o silêncio deixava de ser algo incômodo, então foi ele quem puxou assunto:

Não vai falar nada do meu café? Ficou ruim?

Está tudo excelente! Melhor do que eu poderia imaginar.

Hum... Você está se referindo só ao café ou eu posso ficar totalmente feliz com esse comentário?

Pode se considerar um bom cozinheiro – ele fechou a cara – Brincadeira, meu comentário engloba tudo. O beijo foi excelente, a noite foi excelente... Você é excelente.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, não teve palavras para responder àquilo, pela primeira vez se sentia sem jeito, a timidez estava voltando e com ela a consciência de que aquele relacionamento seria uma loucura. Ela acabou o café e foi para o seu quarto tomar banho, quando voltou, demorou um pouco para que reiniciassem a conversa:

Esse seu silêncio me dá medo, essa sua cara de pensativo e a minha incapacidade de descobrir em que são frustrantes.

Talvez você divida comigo esses pensamentos. Foi ótimo, mas é loucura.

Eu sei, mas e daí?

Eu não estou mais na idade de viver loucuras...

Ah cala a boca! Você não é velho, Remo. – ela disse com um tom jovial – Acho que as únicas pessoas que tem que se importar com o fato disso ser ou não uma loucura somos nós... E eu não me importo, você se importa?

Não... – ele apenas disse a verdade, por mais que se sentisse culpado e inferior, não se importava realmente, caso contrário não teria chegado até aquele ponto.

Então pronto, somos adultos e não devemos nada a ninguém.

Você está certa, desculpe, as vezes eu me sinto inseguro. É que eu não estou acostumado com certas coisas...

Que coisas? Transar? – ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto – Achei que você estivesse... Ou então não perdeu a prática com o tempo.

Não era disso que eu estava falando, sua boba, eu não estou acostumado a me apaixonar.

O que? – não era exatamente o que ela esperava ouvir.

Eu te amo, Tonks.

Eu acho que eu também te amo.

Você acha?

Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém antes. Eu te amo!

Ele adorou ouvi-la dizer isso, novamente as preocupações todas foram embora e ele só conseguia pensar em como aqueles lábios eram convidativos. Aproximou-se dela e beijou-a com um ritmo diferente dessa vez, o beijo não começou tímido, foi intenso desde o começo. "Com ele é sempre intenso", pensou Tonks. "E conseqüentemente perfeito!".

Harry vem aqui! Hoje você não me escapa! – Hermione gritou do alto da escada ou avistá-lo no salão comunal, ainda que de saída.

Então desce logo. – ele esperou que ela chegasse para concluir – tenho aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas com o Moody hoje.

Eu sei, você está sempre ocupado, Harry. Quando a gente pode conversar?

Pode ser amanhã, de manhã não temos aula...

Você não vai ter nenhuma reunião ou aula extra nem nada?

Não, Mione, amanhã de manhã eu estarei livre, mas se o assunto for sério, você pode adiantar alguma coisa se quiser me acompanhar até a sala do Moody.

Ótimo! – os dois foram caminhando pelos corredores - Eu te conheço muito bem, você sabe.

Sei, mas por que você está me falando isso?

Eu também não sou idiota. Quando você some sem explicações prévias é porque está aprontando alguma coisa.

Hermione, eu achei que você entendesse que eu estou sempre ocupado... Não é porque eu quero, se eu pudesse passaria mais tempo com você, mas você sabe porque eu tenho que ter tantas aulas e reuniões...

Não é disso que eu to falando! Você me deu um bolo na quarta e nem explicou porque, some nos intervalos, de manhã... Até o seu pequeno tempo livre está preenchido e eu queria saber com o que.

Você acha que eu to te traindo? Por acaso eu não sou confiável?

Ah Harry, deixa de ser idiota! Você sabe que não é disso que eu to falando, eu tenho confiança em você, mas parece que você não tem em mim... O que ta acontecendo? Por que você ta tendo aulas a mais? Você descobiru alguma coisa?

Hermione, não é nada demais, nada mesmo. – eles chegaram – agora eu tenho que ir, a gente termina a conversa amanhã.

Ela sabia que ele estivera mentindo, sempre sabia quando ele mentia desde que se conheceram. Sabia que estava fazendo isso para protegê-la, Harry realmente tinha uma incontrolável síndrome de herói, pelo menos quando se tratava dela... "Por que ele é tão teimoso?" Ela sabia se defender e queria ajudá-lo, queria saber dos riscos que ele corria, era sua namorada, poxa! "Se é que eu posso me considerar namorada de alguém que eu vejo uma vez por semana, praticamente".

Se for pra dizer que infelizmente não descobriram nada, recomendo que deixem essa sala agora se não quiserem correr o risco de sofrer um cruciatus.

Não, mestre, dessa vez temos informações.

Já não era sem tempo...

Eles estiveram se reunindo secretamente em uma caverna... – começou Lúcio – Nós estivemos lá...

E?

Bem, é uma cidade trouxa, então nos fizemos uma busca pelos hotéis da cidade a procura de informação sobre algum deles...

Ta, e eles estão aonde?

Na verdade não descobrimos nada sobre eles...

ENTÃO POR QUE ME CONTOU A HISTÓRIA ATÉ AQUI? PRA SER CHAMADO DE INCOMPETENTE?

Calma mestre! Não encontramos informações sobre eles, mas encontramos sobre dois aurores de Dumbledore.

Interessante.

Talvez isso queira dizer que eles tenham sido presos...

EU SEI O QUE ISSO QUER DIZER, IMBECIL! Mas quem são esses dois aurores?

Nyphadora Tonks e Remo Lupin.

Hum... Serão os primeiros da lista.

Lista?

Que contem a ordem dos aurores que eu quero que vocês matem, acho que já esta na hora de iniciarmos nosso ataque mais profundamente.

Como o senhor quiser.

Harry entrou na sala alguns minutos atrasado, o que tinha deixado Moody preocupado, uma vez que ele nunca se atrasava, Harry explicou suas razões e eles puderam começar a aula.

O feitiço de hoje será um pouco mais difícil do que os que você já aprendeu até agora... Porque eu não consigo executá-lo, mas acredito que você consiga.

Dumbledore tinha me falado que isso acabaria acontecendo...

Bem, eu vou dar as instruções e você tenta entender, certo?

Certo!

Aquela aula foi bastante cansativa, Harry tentou executar o tal feitiço inúmeras vezes e a cada fracasso se sentia completamente tonto, Moody dizia que era normal no começo. "Como ele pode saber que não consegue executar esse feitiço?". Terminaram a aula duas horas depois de começá-la, porque estava ficando tarde e Harry precisava ir para a aula de Transfiguração.

Olha o papai está chegando.

Oi Luna! – Rony só cumprimentou porque ela não parava de fitá-lo.

Não ta esquecendo de nada não?

Não?!

Está sim, calma Conchita, ele não é tão desnaturado quanto parece, está só brincando.

Chega vai! Até agora eu levei na esportiva, mas tem hora que essa sua loucura realmente me assusta.

Eu não sou louca.

Pior que eu sei que não é... Só não entendo por que você finge ser...

Eu só gosto do meu animal de estimação... Você também gostava do seu rato porco, e ele era um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Eu não sabia que ele era um traidor... E eu também não ficava inventando mães pra ele!

Então você me acha louca por inventar um pai para a Conchita?

Exatamente!

Você não entende nada mesmo! – Luna falou com um tom mais alto e mais irritado que o normal, deixando um Rony triste e curioso para trás, que pensou "E eu devia entender?".


	16. fantasma

16. Fantasma

O tempo estava passando depressa em Hogwarts, a época de provas se aproximava e junto com ele as férias de inverno, isso deixava todos cheios de expectativas, até mesmo Rony:

"Cara, eu nem acredito que vou conhecer o Hawaí!"

"Pois devia, você já repetiu isso tantas vezes, que já deveria ter se convencido!" – disse Simas.

"Eu to falando demais a respeito disso né... É eu sei, mas é que eu sempre quis ir para lá cara! Meus irmãos são demais mesmo! Agora que a loja esta dando lucros, eles vão pagar a viagem pra família toda".

"Que irado! Tomara que você tenha uma boa viagem!".

"Obrigado, mas antes da viagem tem as provas né, melhor a gente voltar para os estudos".

"Tem razão".

* * *

"Não Potter, não é isso!".

"Desculpe".

"Não se desculpe pela sua burrice, não é sua culpa".

"Por que o senhor não me ensina novamente? Acho que estou com dificuldade pra realizar a terceira parte..." – Harry precisava de toda a sua paciência e mais alguma que tirava sabe-se lá de onde para agüentar as aulas de oclumência com Snape.

"Não, chega por hoje, se você não teve a capacidade de concluir o óbvio até agora, não terá mais, na próxima aula continuamos".

"Certo, tchau então, professor". – Assim que deixou a sala de aula, Harry estava visivelmente estressado, pois agüentar Snape chamando-o de incompetente para pior era muito desagradável, portanto o encontro com Hermione que ocorreu segundos depois, não poderia ter acontecido em pior hora.

"Oi, Harry, certo? É que faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos que tinha me esquecido do seu nome." Hermione também não estava de bom humor.

"O que é dessa vez, Hermione?".

"O que é dessa vez? Há! Eu é que pergunto qual é a desculpa da vez, porque há uma semana atrás você disse que estaria livre para conversar comigo no dia seguinte e olha só! Não veio me procurar até hoje!".

"Eu estive ocupado, você devia ter adivinhado".

"Você ta sempre ocupado! Custava arranjar um tempinho pra falar comigo? Poxa, eu to querendo falar contigo faz tempo! Te passou pela cabeça que poderia ser importante?".

"Me passou pela cabeça que você ia começar com as suas perguntas chatas e fazer um doce, que eu sou seu namorado e não te conto nada, não passo tempo com você, não divido segredos e coisas do gênero. Porque ultimamente é só isso que você faz".

Ela ficou chocada, por que ele estava tão grosso? Decidiu afinar o tom de voz "Mas Harry... Eu não to querendo te cobrar nem nada, eu só quero ajudar, ficar do seu lado".

"Eu sei que é isso que você quer, você é a que tem menos culpa, melhor a gente conversar depois, eu to estressado agora, não quero falar coisas que você não mereça ouvir".

"Depois quando? Vai ter um depois? Porque a gente ta se vendo muito pouco ultimamente e sou sempre eu quem tem que ficar correndo atrás de você".

"HERMIONE, DEPOIS!" – Harry entrou no dormitório masculino e bateu a porta, estava morrendo de dor de cabeça e tudo o que precisava era se deitar um pouco e dormir.

* * *

Fred e Eva eram uma dupla de combate desde a ultima reunião da Ordem e estavam dividindo algumas missões, só as mais fáceis, pois Fred ainda não tinha muita experiência.

"Legal, e mais uma vez não passa de um alarme falso." – lamentou ele –"Isso só acontece comigo ou todos os novatos recebem investigações que não dão em nada?".

"Não é porque a gente não achou nada aqui que essa investigação foi nula, algo me diz que esse lugar esconde alguma coisa. Vamos procurar mais pistas".

"Mais? A gente ta aqui há mais de duas horas e não achou nada".

"Persistência também é uma qualidade importante de um auror, Fred".

"Certo".

Os dois estavam investigando uma casa abandonada que alguns trouxas que habitavam a região consideravam mal assombrada, a casa era imensa e se localizava no interior de Londres.

"Convencida de que não há nada aqui?" – perguntou Fred que estava cansado de procurar por pistas.

"Não! Acabo de achar um porão!".

"Ok. Estou indo aí".

Assim que chegaram no porão não encontraram nada alem de umas fotografias empoeiradas, estavam indo embora quando ouviram alguns ruídos.

"Vem do armário!" – disse Eva. "Vamos ver!"

Fred ficou com um certo medo, mas para impressionar Eva valia tudo, até abrir a porta do armário velho e tão empoeirado quanto o resto daquela casa. Para a surpresa de ambos, um fantasma saiu de lá de dentro.

"Muitíssimo obrigado jovem senhor! O que posso eu fazer para recompensá-lo?".

"Há quanto tempo o senhor esteve preso aí dentro?" foi Eva quem perguntou ao notar as roupas fora de moda que o fantasma usava.

"Se não me falha a matemática, vinte anos exatos", aquela resposta obviamente os surpreendeu – "Não se surpreendam tanto! Esse armário é um tranca fantasmas, eu mesmo o construí, só não imaginava que eu fosse me tornar um... Mas enfim, como eu não posso morrer de fome nem de sede nem de falta de ar fiquei aí por anos até que esse simpático senhor me salvasse! Como é mesmo o seu nome, rapaz?".

"É Fred. Fred Weasley, e essa é Eva Newton".

"Prazer. Benjamim Potter".

* * *

"Ele gritou comigo! Ele nunca tinha gritado comigo antes...". – Falou Hermione, que ainda estava chocada.

"Os garotos são assim mesmo, no começo do namoro uns amores, depois mostram a verdadeira face, são todos uns grossos e brutos" – disse Gina, que a estava consolando.

"O Harry não, ele é diferente... Ah Gina você sabe o quanto ele é diferente, você também já gostou dele".

"É eu sei, Mi, o Harry é diferente mesmo... Mas não fica assim, foi só um momento de raiva, logo ele vem aqui e te pede desculpas".

"Tomara viu, porque a gente ta tão distante ultimamente... Ele não tem tempo pra mais nada! Dá até raiva!".

Gina abraçou a amiga, que estava quase chorando.

"Deve ser difícil para você, mesmo, mas o que eu posso dizer? Ele tem porque estar tão ocupado". – Gina tentou justificar a atitude de Harry.

"Eu sei, e sei que os motivos dele são importantes, mas eu simplesmente odeio quando ele some! Cara, que tipo de casal nós somos? A gente nunca conversa! E quando eu tento ter uma conversa olha o que acontece!".

* * *

"Desculpe, como o senhor disse que se chama?" – perguntou Fred curioso.

"Chamava, meu filho, eu já morri, me chamava Benjamin Potter...".

Fred e Eva se entreolharam, seria possível?

"E o senhor por acaso conhece o Harry Potter?" – perguntou Fred.

"Harry Potter? Não, não... Nunca fui apresentado".

"É claro que não né, o Harry tem 16 anos, não tem como ser conhecido... Mas, o senhor conhece Tiago Potter?". – perguntou Eva.

"Claro que eu conheço! Tiago é meu filho, por onde ele anda? Estou com saudades dele... Na verdade eu acho que ele nem sabe que eu virei um fantasma... Ninguém sabe... Porque eu morri aqui no porão e vim direto para o armário". – os dois se entreolharam novamente, teriam que contar muitas coisas ao velho fantasma...

"Ele ainda namora aquela filha de trouxas? A Lílian, muito bonita aquela moça, pena que tem uma família tão esquisita!".

"Tiago e Lílian casaram! Eu fui madrinha dela, até. Nós fomos muito amigas, fui amiga de seu filho também" – disse Eva.

"Eu sabia que esses dois iam acabar casando! Mas por que não é mais, minha filha? Vocês brigaram?".

"Eu receio informar que o seu filho e a Lílian faleceram... Há 15 anos". – Eva disse deixando o fantasma muito triste. Ela contou o resto da história (porque eles morreram, quem os matou, quem era Harry Potter etc) a caminho de Hogwarts, os dois queriam apresentar o fantasma a Dumbledore.

N/A: Esse capitulo foi especialmente difícil de sair e eu não gostei muito dele também... Então acabou ficando meio pequeno, mas eu vou compensar no próximo...

Gente, muitíssimo obrigada pelos reviews! Isso estimula muito a continuar escrevendo! ï 


	17. Quando o amor não é o suficiente

N/A: Ah, desculpem pelo título! É que realmente eu não sabia o que colocar então ficou essa coisa melodramática...´

"Dumbledore! O senhor não faz idéia do que a gente descobriu!" – disse Eva muito eufórica.

"Nossa, mas o senhor não faz idéia mesmo!" – disse Fred.

"Então me falem logo o que é que vocês descobriram porque estou ficando curioso!" – disse o diretor, que estava conversando com Lupin e Tonks, que também estavam curiosos.

"Melhor ainda, vou mostrar a descoberta!" os dois foram buscar o senhor Potter, enquanto Remo disse:

"O que será que eles descobriram? Deve ser uma coisa muito extraordinária pra eles invadirem a sala do senhor assim!".

"Vamos ver isso já, Remo".

Então eles entraram com o fantasma e a reação foi imediata tanto em Dumbledore quanto em Remo, só Tonks não entendeu nada de primeira.

"Dumbledore! Quanto tempo, amigo! Mas você está exatamente a mesma coisa, incrível como os anos não passam para você!".

"Benjamin! Eu não sabia que você tinha virado fantasma".

"Acho que ninguém sabia, amigo" – então, ele avistou Remo "Mas se não é o Aluado! Mas como você está crescido! Da ultima vez que vi esse rapazinho ele tinha apenas 16 anos" então ele olhou novamente para Eva "Espera, agora eu me lembro de você! Você é a namorada do Aluado não é? E essa garotinha deve ser a filha de vocês".

"Na verdade não, eu sou Nymphadora Tonks, encantada em conhecê-lo senhor Potter".

Quem deu mais risada daquela situação chata foi Eva.

* * *

"Hermione, a gente precisa conversar..." – Harry foi falar com ela na biblioteca.

"A gente sempre precisa conversar, Harry. Dessa vez você pode?".

"Posso, eu preciso te pedir desculpas, eu jamais deveria ter gritado com você, é que eu tava muito nervoso, o Snape me deixa assim".

"Tudo bem, Harry, eu te desculpo, eu entendo tudo".

"Que bom, Hermione!" ele sorriu, o que a fez quase desistir de falar o que pretendia, mas encarou o chão e continuou:

"Mas...".

"Mas o que, amor?".

"Eu acho que a gente devia terminar".

"O que?".

"É Harry, já faz um tempo que não vem dando certo, eu to atrasando a sua vida e a gente mal se fala".

"Mas Hermione! Eu te amo!".

"Eu também te amo, Harry, mas também ninguém disse que esse término tem que durar pra sempre...".

"Ok, se é assim que você quer". Harry saiu de lá cabisbaixo, sabia que todas as palavras dela eram verdadeiras, não estava dando certo mesmo e eles mal se viam, mas separar-se dela nem passara pela sua cabeça.

Harry foi para o dormitório estudar mais para os testes de fim de ano, estava fingindo não estar totalmente abalado pelas palavras que Hermione lhe dissera, mas não conseguia evitar, estava chateado, triste, deprimido... Crente de que não havia nada capaz de mudar o humor dele naquele momento, mas tinha.

Ele estava estudando há quase uma hora, quando Remo surgiu do nada no dormitório masculino o chamando, todo eufórico, ele ficou surpreso com a presença do professor, que disse-lhe que teria uma surpresa.

"Bom que seja uma surpresa agradável, porque de ruins eu já estou cheio".

"É uma das mais agradáveis que você já teve, pode confiar em mim".

* * *

Desde a ultima frase que trocaram, quando ela disse que ele não entendia nada, Rony e Luna tinham deixado de se falar, e por incrível que parecesse Rony não estava gostando daquela situação. Por mais que ele achasse que ficaria feliz ao se ver livre dela era inevitável que ele assumisse que ela fazia falta, concluiu que deveria pedir desculpas para que voltassem a se falar, mas se deu conta de que não sabia ao certo pelo que pedir desculpas, uma vez que realmente não entendera o porque de tanta revolta quando ele demonstrou não entender o que ela queria dizer.

"Acho que a única pessoa capaz de me ajudar a entender isso é a Hermione" percebeu Rony, que por não saber que a amiga tinha terminado com Harry e conseqüentemente estava depressiva, foi pedir ajuda.

"Hermione, será que você poderia me ajudar?".

"Em que matéria, Rony?".

"Não é bem numa matéria dessa vez... É sobre a Luna".

"Hum, então minhas suspeitas estavam certas!".

"Seja la quais forem suas suspeitas devem estar, porque você sempre acerta!" – Rony contou o ultimo diálogo deles e Hermione entendeu tudo.

"Rony, não é difícil de entender... Não é obvio que se ela arranja pretextos pra te incluir na vida dela dessa forma é porque ela gosta da sua companhia e conseqüentemente de você?".

"Bom, eu até cheguei a considerar isso".

"Aleluia! Era pra ter descoberto sozinho né! A Luna achou que você conseguisse, ela não sabe o quão burro você é quando se trata disso".

"Nossa, obrigado!" Rony riu e só então percebeu que a amiga não estava muito feliz "Mione, você ta bem?".

"Ficarei, Rony. Assim que eu esquecer o Harry de vez".

"Ah não. Vocês terminaram de novo?".

"Dessa vez fui eu quem terminou. Mas foi melhor assim".

"Não entendo viu. Vocês se amam! Não deviam ficar terminando... Pessoas que se amam tem que ficar juntas!".

"Ah olha só quem fala! Por acaso você está com a Luna?".

"Não, mas quem disse que eu gosto dela?".

"Ah Rony se liga! Só você que ainda não percebeu que gosta dela!".

Só então Rony notou que sentia algo a mais por Luna, não que ele considerasse esse algo a mais amor, porque ainda não chegava a isso, mas certamente era algo mais forte do que sentia por Hermione, por exemplo.

Eles terminaram a conversa depois de Rony oferecer total apoio a amiga, dizendo que ela podia contar com ele para tudo, até mesmo para desabafar, ela o agradeceu e depois foram os dois estudar para as provas.

* * *

Remo estava levando Harry para a sala de Dumbledore para que ele conhecesse seu avô, no caminho o ex-professor contou a Harry que estava namorando Tonks e Harry contou que Hermione tinha terminado com ele. A conversa estava meio desanimada quando eles chegaram na sala do diretor, mas Harry mudou muito rápido de humor ao ver o avô fantasma.

"Você só pode ser o Harry! É a cara do Tiago!". – disse Benjamin, deixando Harry surpreso, mas só por um instante, pois Fred contou a ele como encontrara seu avô.

"Nossa, o senhor é o primeiro familiar que eu conheço!".

"E olha que eu nem estou mais vivo! Mas agora fiquei feliz por ter virado fantasma, pois pude conhecer meu neto! Você é mesmo igualzinho ao seu pai, até o jeito de falar!".

"É, todo mundo fala isso!".

"Talvez a gente devesse deixar eles conversarem sozinhos né?" – Foi Tonks quem disse, todos concordaram e deixaram a sala de Dumbledore, até mesmo o próprio Dumbledore, que foi para a sede da ordem de Fênix onde precisava resolver algumas coisas.

"Dumbledore, temos que ver qual a nossa próxima missão." Avisou Tonks.

"Ah sim, me acompanhem porque eu não tenho certeza do que vocês podem fazer! Fred e Eva, venham também, quero falar com vocês.".

Remo e Tonks, que escondiam o romance das pessoas, foram andando separados, então Eva foi falar com ele:

"Foi emocionante rever o tio Bem, né?".

"Muito!".

"Lembrei de várias coisas dessa época. Bons tempos!". – ela se referia ao fato deles namorarem naquela época.

"Bons tempos que não voltam mais!". – ela fez uma careta após ouvir aquela resposta e Tonks riu disfarçadamente, Fred comentou:

"Na boa, o Lupin deve ser viado!".

"O que?" – Tonks se surpreendeu com aquele comentário.

"Se uma mulher como a Eva desse esse mole pra mim, eu aproveitava!".

"Vai ver ele não tem o mesmo gosto que você...". – disse Tonks com o tom de voz levemente alterado.

"É meio estranho morrer num dia e no outro descobrir que meu filho morreu e eu tenho um neto, mas ainda assim é bom conhecer você. Alias, tenho uma curiosidade, quem criou você?".

"Bom, eu morei com meus tios até os 11 anos, a irmã da minha mãe, Petúnia e o marido dela, Valter".

"Não! Por que fizeram isso com você? Essa mulher é estranhíssima e o resto da família deve ser também!".

"Acho que eu não tive escolha... Alias, só com 11 anos que eu descobri que sou bruxo".

"Ah, sua mãe também só descobriu com essa idade".

"Eu também tenho uma curiosidade! O meu pai era muito bagunceiro na época de Hogwarts?".

"Bagunceiro? Ele era o cão! Ele tinha muita energia e sempre usou tudo para tramar as piores coisas possíveis, bem, acabei ficando amigo de Dumbledore por que ele me chamava na escola uma vez por semana por causa da indisciplina de seu pai".

Harry riu, nunca tinha parado para imaginar o pai como um moleque travesso que dava trabalho ao pai, isso de certa forma o revoltou, pois ele não tinha esse mesmo direito de ser travesso, porque tinha responsabilidades demais.

"Quando eu morri, seu pai tinha a sua idade. Jamais imaginei que ele fosse morrer anos depois... Esse tal de Voldemort é horrível mesmo!".

"O senhor até que teve sorte de não viver enquanto ele estava mais forte".

"Talvez, pelo menos eu não vi meu filho morrendo... O que é uma sensação horrível!" – ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar "Harry, eu queria te dar uma coisa que eu teria dado ao seu pai no aniversário dele de 17 anos, se eu não tivesse morrido antes de concluir... É esse caixa" – Benjamin mostrou uma caixa que estava em cima da mesa de Dumbledore "Mas tenha cuidado com ela! É um tranca-fantasma, dos bons, eu mesmo o fiz e fiquei preso nele por 20 anos".

"Obrigado, vô. Apesar do meu aniversario ser só em julho...".

"Bem, finge que esse presente é por todos os seus aniversários até hoje!" – o fantasma sorriu antes de continuar "Dumbledore deixou que eu fique aqui por enquanto, parece que aqui na escola existem vários fantasmas e sempre há espaço para mais um. Sempre que você precisar falar comigo, é só me procurar por aí!".

Harry agradeceu mais uma vez pelo presente e o levou para seu quarto assim que se despediu do recém-descoberto avô, que o contou que fora um inventor em vida.

N/A: Que tudo! Tem 21 reviews! Gente muito muito muito obrigada! :) Ah.. talvez a proxima atualização demore um pouco... Uma semana mais ou menos, porque eu tenho que terminar o capitulo 19 antes de postar o 18, mas enfim, eu vou tentar terminar o quanto antes.


	18. A primeira vítima

Remo e Tonks estavam na rede que ele tinha em casa, ela deitada sobre o peito dele que acariciava seus cabelos, ela adorava aquilo! Estavam conversando sobre a nova missão a ele designada:

"Não está tudo bem, eu sei quando você está chateada, não tente me enganar!".

"Para Remo, eu já disse que não é nada!".

Tonks insistia em não contar a Remo a razão de seu incomum mau humor, apesar de ele desconfiar qual era:

"É por causa da Eva, não é mesmo?".

"Já disse que não é nada!".

"Vai ser só uma missão e nem é tão longa assim! Eu não podia dizer não... Foi o Dumbledore quem mandou".

"Eu sei. Se ela é mais competente que eu pra te acompanhar nessa tarefa não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito né? E alem disso ela vai adorar trabalhar com você". – ela disse irritada.

"Ah não acredito! Você está com ciúmes!".

"Ciúmes!? Claro que não! Deixa de ser bobo!". – ela se levantou da rede ainda mais irritada.

"Claro que é ciúmes! O que mais pode ser?". – ele perguntou enquanto se levantava com o intuito de segui-la.

"Por que você não quer assumir de vez que a gente ta junto! Ia evitar várias cenas inconvenientes".

"Assumir que a gente ta junto que ia causar transtorno".

"Tanto faz Remo, tanto faz" – ela disse antes de notar que ele a seguira "Que é?" – perguntou irritada.

"Independente do que aquela louca sente ou diz sentir por mim, EU TE AMO, e isso é muito mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa!". – Remo disse e em seguida a beijou, um daqueles beijos entorpecentes que só ele sabia dar e que a deixavam completamente arrepiada. A ponto de esquecer de tudo que antes a irritava. E não era o ciúmes que a irritava...

"Desculpa, Remo. Eu estava sendo uma boba por não confiar em você". – disse ela para não ter que contar a verdade – estava se sentindo inferior a Eva, profissionalmente.

"É bom mesmo que você confie em mim, amor!". – disse Remo abraçado a ela.

"Já disse que eu te amo?".

"Já, mas pode dizer de novo que eu não me importo nem um pouco em ouvir!". – ele disse antes de se beijarem novamente.

* * *

Hermione e Rony tinham acabado de sair da aula de Transfiguração e estavam conversando enquanto andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts:

"Ainda bem que essa é a ultima prova! Não vejo a hora de...".

"Chegar no Havaí!" Hermione concluiu por Rony, já que era só disso que ele falava o tempo todo. Naqueles últimos dias, Rony vinha passando mais tempo com Hermione, ele queria ajudá-la caso ela se sentisse muito triste por causa de Harry, mas até agora a garota vinha se mantendo firme.

"Você vai para o Havaí?! Achei que fosse passar as férias aqui mesmo..." foi Luna quem disse, apesar de já saber que Rony ia para o Havaí, afinal praticamente todo mundo sabia, mas essa foi uma boa forma de puxar assunto. Ela tinha chegado do nada e ele nem percebera. Hermione saiu de fininho para deixar os dois conversarem.

"É eu ia, mas aí meus irmãos decidiram bancar essa viagem para a família. Eu não te contei porque não te vi esses dias. O que você esteve fazendo?".

"Estudando um pouco, só isso".

"Ah que bom, achei que você estivesse brava comigo" disse Rony com um sorriso tímido que a fez corar.

"Por que eu estaria brava com você? Apesar da sua desnaturalidade com a Conchita não tenho grandes motivos pra me irritar" Ela riu e ele também.

"Fico feliz em saber! E como vai a Conchita?".

"Não sei, decidi deixar ela ir embora, percebi que baratas são anti-higiênicas além de merecerem liberdade".

"Finalmente ela tomou um pouco de juízo" pensou Rony, que depois disse: "É melhor assim, baratas não são os animais mais indicados para se ter em casa".

"É, meu pai disse que vai me comprar um gato nas férias".

"Então você também não vai ficar aqui nas férias?".

"Não, não. Não tem porque ficar aqui" ela disse concluindo apenas em pensamento "se você não estiver".

"Bom, então nos vemos depois das férias. Boas festas!".

"Para você também. Aproveite o Havaí!".

Depois de se despedirem ambos foram para suas respectivas salas onde teriam seus últimos exames do ano, ele de Poções e ela de Trato as criaturas mágicas.

* * *

Harry e Hermione terminaram a prova de poções ao mesmo tempo, foram os primeiros a entregar o teste e serem dispensados, o que foi meio constrangedor já que eles estavam sem se falar desde o término do namoro. Assim que deixaram a classe, foi Harry quem começou o assunto:

"Até que o teste estava fácil né?". – ao ouvir a voz dele ela não pode evitar um sorriso tímido, gostou de saber que ele não ia deixar de falar com ela.

"É, andou estudando? Porque poções nunca foi seu forte". – ela falou sem o encarar, depois se arrependeu, soou como se ela o chamasse de incapaz.

"É, estudei porque quem sabe com uma nota maior em poções o Snape deixa de ser tão insuportável nas aulas de oclumência". – ele não se importou com o que ela dissera, o que a deixou aliviada, o que menos queria era dar motivo para que ele se magoasse com ela.

"Motivo justo, mas não sei se dará certo, ele nunca vai deixar de ser insuportável".

"Verdade. Você vai passar o natal em casa ou vai passar as férias aqui?" ele perguntou porque na época que estavam namorando, Hermione disse que passaria as férias em Hogwarts para fazer companhia a Harry, ela se lembrou disso quando ele perguntou. Encarou o chão antes de responder.

"Vou para casa" ela disse reparando no olhar de tristeza que se formou no rosto dele. "Achei que você soubesse". – pensou em explicar que só estava indo porque não queria atrapalhá-lo, mas sabia que se ele a pedisse para ficar, ela ficaria. E não era isso que ela pretendia. Decidira esquecê-lo.

"Deixa pra lá" ele disse mudando de assunto, antes que pedisse para ela ficar. "Boas festas".

"Igualmente! Nos vemos em janeiro!". Ela apenas acenou um tchau, em seguida foi para seu dormitório arrumar as malas.

* * *

Remo estava acabando de arrumar as malas, tarefa que estava sendo difícil com Tonks ao seu lado com a pior cara possível.

"Vão ser só duas semanas!" ele disse tentando alegrá-la "As mais longas duas semanas da minha vida, mas ainda assim, só duas semanas!".

"Eu vou ficar com saudades!".

"E eu vou morrer de saudades! Mas eu volto logo".

"Você já pegou a poção pros dias de lua cheia?".

"Já. Não posso esquecer dela".

Assim que ele acabou de arrumar a mala chegou a hora de ir, ele deveria aparatar na estação para se encontrar com Eva, que iria com ele para Paris. Antes de ir beijou Tonks.

"Beijinho de despedida?" ela perguntou.

"Beijinho de até mais, amor!" ela sorriu e o beijou novamente.

"E esse foi o beijinho de até logo!" os dois sorriram um para o outro sem saber que estavam sendo observados...

* * *

Malas. Pessoas correndo de um lado pro outro. Despedidas. Era basicamente nisso que se resumia Hogwarts naquela tarde, exceto para Harry e mais alguns alunos que permaneceriam na escola durante as férias de inverno.

"Harry, eu vim me despedir!".

"Achei que você já tivesse ido!".

"Pô, eu não ia antes de te falar tchau né cara! Mesmo te vendo uma vez por ano, você ainda é meu melhor amigo!" disse Rony, Harry gostou de saber que o amigo ainda o considerava, os dois de abraçaram.

"Boas festas, Rony! E divirta-se no Havaí".

"Me divertirei! E boas festas pra você também. Você vai continuar com essa rotina estressante de aulas durante as férias?".

"Aparentemente sim".

"Então vai ser um pouco difícil de se divertir! Bom, agora eu tenho que ir, eu te escrevo cartões!".

"Escreva mesmo! Boa viagem!".

Assim que todos os alunos foram embora de Hogwarts, Dumbledore convocou uma reunião entre todos os membros da ordem, exceto Remo e Eva, que já tinham ido viajar para realizar a missão a qual estavam destinados. Os Weasleys não tiveram a mesma sorte, e foram convocados para a reunião, visto que só iriam ao Havaí no dia seguinte.

"Olá a todos! Convoquei-os porque achei que não seria certo se eu decidisse quando serão as suas férias sem antes consultá-los". – disse Dumbledore. "Vou ouvir um de cada vez: Tonks, quando você gostaria de entrar de férias?".

"Bom, eu não tenho nenhum compromisso importante, mas o quanto antes melhor!" disse a garota que queria ficar longe do trabalho para que pudesse ir viajar e visitar a família e quem sabe, assim esquecer que Remo estava sozinho com Eva naquele exato momento.

"Certo, então suas férias começam amanhã e durarão duas semanas!".

"Perfeito!" – ela exclamou pensando que seria o exato tempo que Remo ficaria na missão chata, em seguida foi dispensada, despediu-se de todos e foi para casa arrumas as malas.

"Snape, quando está melhor para você?". – perguntou Dumbledore, o professor respondeu que não tinha preferência e pegou as duas semanas seguintes às férias de Tonks. E assim, todos os membros sucessivamente foram decidindo quando seriam suas férias até que só sobraram Harry e os Weasleys na sala, pois depois de decidirem a data das férias, as pessoas iam embora.

"Quanto a vocês, espero que aproveitem o tempo livre no Havaí, mas não se esqueçam do real objetivo da viagem" – disse Dumbledore referindo-se aos Weasleys. "Descubram tudo o que for possível!".

"Pode deixar, Dumbledore, faremos o possível para sermos úteis" – disse o senhor Weasley.

""timo! Boa viagem, os filhos mais novos os estão esperando, né?".

"Sim. Rony e Gina não sabem sobre a missão, não queremos preocupá-los" disse a senhora Weasley.

"Minha mãe pensa que eles ainda têm cinco anos de idade" – disse Fred.

"Por que? Eles não têm?" – zoou Jorge – "Ahn, Harry, não precisa contar pro Rony o que eu acabei de dizer, ok?".

"Tudo bem, sem problemas!" – disse Harry. Agora só sobrara ele na sala. "Isso foi proposital" pensou alto.

"Sem dúvida que foi!" – disse Dumbledore divertido. "Harry, eu estive pensando e acho que você também merece umas férias de suas tarefas, mesmo todas elas sendo de extrema importância!".

"O senhor tem certeza? Porque se precisar eu posso ter até mais aulas extras, já que eu não vou ter as aulas normais" – Harry disse, mesmo achando um máximo a idéia de ter algumas férias, só lamentou o fato dos melhores amigos – estranho voltar a pensar em Hermione como amiga – terem ido viajar.

"Tenho toda a certeza! Harry, você também merece descansar de vez em quando. Mas suas tarefas só vão cessar completamente durante uma semana, certo?".

"Tudo bem, uma semana pra mim está ótimo!".

"E as aulas com o Snape estarão suspensas durante as férias dele, obviamente" – Harry fez uma expressão de lamento, pois mesmo odiando Snape, tinha noção de que as aulas dele eram muito importantes. Tal expressão surpreendeu Dumbledore, que mesmo tendo total confiança em Snape, sabia que o professor não era nem um pouco bem quisto pelos alunos, especialmente pelos grifinórios e mais especialmente ainda por Harry Potter.

"Ah, duas semanas inteiras? Não é muito tempo sem oclumência?".

"Nada que você não recupere depois...". – disse Dumbledore, que imediatamente percebeu algo de estranho no ar.

"Certo" Harry pensou, afinal, só queria conseguir realizar aquele plano de descobrir os pensamentos de Voldemort logo e acabar com ele para que pudesse ficar com Hermione, mas agora que eles estavam separados, que diferença faria uma ou duas semanas a mais de espera?

"Então tudo bem para mim. Até mais". – Harry foi embora.

* * *

Remo tinha acabado de aparatar na estação, coisa que ele não gostava muito de fazer devido ao desconforto que aquilo trazia, mas nada era pior do que o que estava por vir, preferia aparatar cem vezes a ter que dividir uma missão com ela.

"Achei que você não fosse chegar nunca. Francamente, na época em que namorávamos você nunca se atrasava nos nossos encontros".

"Para de me comparar comigo mesmo, garanto que você vai achar pouquíssimas semelhanças entre o que eu era que eu sou".

"Você também já foi mais bem educado e simpático!".

"Se você parar de falar, as coisas ficarão mais fáceis".

"Ok, desculpa querido. Achei que quando você aceitou trabalhar comigo tivesse mudado em parte seu comportamento".

"Errou!". – ele disse o mais seco que conseguiu. Aquela missão seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara. Só voltaram a se falar quando o trem que haviam pegado chegou na outra estação, a mesma utilizada pra ir a Hogwarts.

"É plataforma 8 e meio que temos que atravessar" ele disse apenas para informá-la.

"Nem sabia que isso existia".

"Poucos sabem, é uma passagem antiga, foi reativada agora que Voldemort voltou".

"Já era utilizada na guerra anterior?".

"Sim, você não sabe porque antigamente costumava estar lutando pelo outro lado".

"Agradável da sua parte me lembrar disso".

Eles chegaram à divisão entre as plataformas oito e nove, esperaram alguns instantes até que o local ficasse deserto (o que não foi difícil, já que passavam das duas da manhã) e atravessaram a passagem que os levou para o "Beco das flores negras", algo como o beco diagonal, mas que ficava em Paris. Apesar do local pertencer ao lado pobre da cidade apresentava uma beleza romântica que não passou despercebida pelos dois. Eva ficou encantada, nunca estivera em Paris antes. Remo também ficou encantado, mas não tanto, apenas desejava estar lá com Tonks. Ao se lembrar dela sentiu uma dor no peito, algo como uma pontada. Um aviso? Não, decidiu que era apenas saudades.

* * *

Tonks arrumava as malas calmamente, no momento não estava pensando no ciúmes que sentia de Remo, mas na saudades que sentia dos pais e das irmãs os quais ela estava indo visitar. Chegaria de surpresa pois assim seria mais divertido. E alem disso, uma coruja demoraria mais tempo que ela para chegar.

Lembrou-se de deixar um bilhete avisando Remo que estaria na casa dos pais, caso ele chegasse antes que ela na sexta feira, dali a duas semanas. Fixou o bilhete na geladeira pensando no quanto lamentava que durante as missões, os aurores ficassem incomunicáveis.

Saiu de casa, trancou a porta e desceu as escadas do pequeno prédio em que morava. Iria de nôitibus, pois adorava aquele ônibus louco. Assim a aventura começava antes.

"Com licença, senhorita, que horas são?" perguntou-lhe uma voz fria, lembrou de já tê-la ouvido alguma vez na vida, mas ignorou o fato. Quando foi responder, só conseguiu dar um grito.

Era Pedro Petigrew, vulgo Rabicho. Ele a agarrou, tinha pego-a totalmente desprevenida, imediatamente começou a tentar se soltar, ele a cobriu com uma capa da invisibilidade. Debaixo da capa se deparou com mais quatro comensais da morte, o que a convenceu a parar de se debater. Simplesmente não tinha chances de escapar.

N/A: Desculpa a demora pra postar esse capítulo... Mas até que ele ta grandinho neh? Espero que vocês gostem! O próximo eu posto em breve, porque já esta pronto, só falta revisar.Muito obrigada pelas reviews :))))


	19. ferias

O medo que sentia era indescritível, jamais pensara que isso aconteceria justamente com ela. Ela cujo trabalho era evitar tais acontecimentos. Ser seqüestrada por um comensal da morte era o que ela menos esperava acontecer em suas férias. O único sentimento que sobrepunha o medo, era a raiva. Raiva por estar sendo tocada por aquele que arruinara a vida de seu primo. Raiva por ter tido um treinamento tão forte e estar totalmente incapacitada de reagir e fugir daquilo. Tinha consciência que ninguém notaria sua falta por pelo menos duas semanas, pois achavam que ela estaria em férias na casa de seus pais que por sua vez, não sabiam que ela estava pensando em ira para lá. Temia os acontecimentos terríveis que estavam por vir durante aquelas duas semanas...

"Aqui está ela, mestre. Como o senhor pediu". – disse Pedro como quem esperava congratulações, assim que aparataram (usando uma chave de portal) no local mais sombrio que ela já estivera.

"Não se vanglorie. Você fez apenas a sua obrigação". – disse Voldemort com aquele tom frio característico, Tonks ficando petrificada de medo. "Bem vinda, belezinha." Disse o senhor das trevas "Pode ficar calma. Francamente, ela é auror? Achei que Dumbledore escolhesse um pouco melhor quem está do lado dele, essa aí ta tremendo de medo e olha só, é uma adolescente, deve ser mais nova que o Potter!" falou zombando dela e arrancando risos automáticos dos comensais da morte presentes. "Mas pode ficar calminha, vou mantê-la viva. Por enquanto". – ela se manteve calada durante todo o tempo, só o encarara uma vez.

Seguindo uma ordem de Voldemort, Pedro a acompanhou a uma salinha tão escura quanto a que estivera. Era pequena, fria, sem ventilação. Sentiu-se mal só de olhar e pensar que ficaria lá por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Pedro a jogou e bateu a porta. Estava trancada. Por pelo menos duas semanas.

O primeiro dia foi o pior, o mais longo. Chorou até que as lágrimas secassem. Pensou sobre o quanto estivera desprevenida, ela e os demais membros da ordem, ninguém sequer cogitava a hipótese de seqüestro. Depois, pensou sobre Remo. Inevitável pensar que se ela fosse competente teria sido enviada para Paris com ele, ao invés de Eva ter sido. Lembrou-se das palavras cruéis de Voldemort, que zombara dela. Talvez ela realmente fosse uma péssima auror, e por isso tivesse sofrido o sequestro. "Se fosse qualquer outro, conseguiria escapar" pensou uma Tonks mais triste do que já se lembrara de estar.

Os outros dias transcorreram tão devagar, que ela perdeu a noção do tempo. Dormia a maior parte do tempo, pois apesar de ter freqüentes pesadelos, eles eram melhores que aquela realidade horrível. Uma vez ao dia, algum comensal entrava no quartinho e deixava um prato de comida, só porque não queriam matá-la de fome.

"Me matar de medo ou de tédio parece ser mais interessante" falou para si mesma, em tom de lamento.

Em seu primeiro dia de férias, depois de dormir uma das melhores noites de sono do ano, Harry teve uma inesperada surpresa: Alicia e o resto do time de quadribol – com exceção de Gina e Rony – tinham ficado em Hogwarts para treinar. Primeiramente isso soou como um exagero para Harry, afinal, tanto treino assim era até desnecessário, mas viu que não era quando foi assistir a um deles. Chegou a ficar deprimido de ver como o seu time, aquele que era considerado por todos o melhor, estava jogando mal.

O garoto que eles tinham posto em seu lugar era o pior do time, era pequeno e magrinho (ainda mais que ele próprio), era até ágil, porém mal se equilibrava na vassoura. Segurando-se com as duas mãos conseguia tremer e não fazia curvas muito fechadas. Harry concluiu que seria impossível para ele pegar o pomo, pelo simples fato que se ele soltasse nem que fosse só um dedo da vassoura ia cair como uma fruta madura.

"Lamentável, não é mesmo?" – perguntou Alicia que surgiu do nada com sua vassoura ao lado dele.

"Desculpe, mas sou obrigado a concordar".

"E é exclusivamente sua culpa".

"Minha? Alicia, você não tem noção dos meus problemas...".

"É eu soube que você terminou com a Hermione, mas sinceramente o que isso tem a ver?".

Harry curiosamente se sentiu bem ao ser tratado como uma pessoa normal por Alicia, ela nem fazia idéia dos problemas a que ele estava se referindo...

"Bom, eu fiquei muito triste com isso" – decidiu manter a história.

"Harry, pelo amor! Agora que vocês terminaram é a sua chance de voltar para o quadribol!" – Harry fez uma cara que expressava incompreensão – "Ah, nem adianta fingir que todo mundo percebeu que você saiu do quadribol porque ela mandou".

"O que? Ah fala sério, eu não sou esse tipo de otário que faz tudo o que a mulher manda não!".

"Relaxa Harry, ninguém te vê assim, acham isso fofo. Na verdade eu também acho um pouco fofo, acharia mais se não fosse a capitã do time da grifinória".

"Por falar em time da grifinória, eu vi um anúncio no quadro de avisos sobre testes para apanhador. Não tinha ninguém melhorzinho?".

"Não Harry, infelizmente não. Todos ficaram apreensivos por causa das inevitáveis comparações contigo. Só tivemos esse aí e um segundanista ainda pior".

"Eu sinto muito".

"Harry, pensa direito. Se você quiser voltar pro time a vaga é sua. O Edward não fica por muito tempo não. Você notou que ele mal se equilibra, né?".

"Notei sim. Eu posso pensar até amanhã?".

"Pode Harry. Mas por favor decida voltar! O time sem você não é nada!".

"Obrigado, Alicia. Não concordo com o que você disse, mas fico lisonjeado. Amanhã falo contigo durante o café da manhã".

"Certo. Pense carinhosamente a respeito!".

Harry ficou animado com a possibilidade de voltar a ser apanhador da grifinória, sabia que seria bem difícil, pois teria um tempo muito reduzido para treinar, mas talvez mesmo sem treinar ele fosse melhor que o apanhador atual do time. E agora, também, não tinha mais Hermione. Por mais que fosse mínimo, sobraria um tempinho a mais. Era totalmente tentador.

Só então notou que estava na hora de ir para a aula extra de defesa contra as artes das trevas com Moody. Passou no dormitório para pegar seu caderno e foi para a sala.

A aula acabou tarde da noite, já que agora não tinha horário máximo visto que no dia seguinte ele não teria que acordar cedo. Só acordou ás 10 hrs da manhã, tomou banho, se trocou e foi para o salão principal tomar café da manhã. Sentou-se com os amigos do time de quadribol, mais especificamente ao lado de Alicia.

"E aí Harry, tem resposta já?".

"Então, tenho, mas também tenho umas condições...".

"Quais, Harry?".

"Bom, como eu disse, eu ando muito ocupado... Eu não sei se poderei ir a todos os treinos".

"Ah não! Harry nem vem querendo ter tratamento vip só porque eu disse que você é peça-chave para o time".

"Não é isso, Alicia! Eu nunca exigi tratamento vip! É que eu realmente estou com vários compromissos, estou tendo algumas aulas extras".

"Posso perguntar por que?".

"Porque eu quero passar pra faculdade trouxa".

"O que?".

"É isso mesmo, eu quero fazer faculdade trouxa e estou me preparando desde já. É meio que um sonho de criança". – mentiu Harry pensando no quão absurdo era o que falava.

"Nossa, não sabia que você queria fazer essa coisa aí... Mas serão muitos treinos perdidos?".

"Alguns, mas os de sábado de manha eu posso participar porque esse horário eu to livre".

"Ah, é o que importa! Harry, na boa, até sem nenhum treino você é muito melhor que o Edward. Ele é esforçadinho até, mas não tem o talento Potter".

"Posso me considerar apanhador oficial da equipe da grifinória?".

"Ah eu nem acredito! CLARO QUE PODE" – ela gritou atraindo a atenção de todos os poucos alunos presentes no salão comunal – EU NUNCA ESTIVE TÃO FELIZ NO ULTIMO ANO! HARRY ESTÁ DE VOLTA AO TIME!

Foi uma comemoração geral no time dos grifinórios e Harry só lamentou a ausência de Rony, que ficaria empolgadíssimo com a notícia. Desse dia em diante, Harry voltou a ter a agenda cheia, além das aulas passava as manhãs e horários livres treinando, isso fez com que ele pensasse menos em Hermione e em todas as suas obrigações e responsabilidades.

Durante a sua semana de férias de tudo – inclusive das aulas extras – ele aproveitou para aprofundar suas pesquisas no ramo da oclumência, uma vez que ainda não tinha desistido de entrar na mente de Voldemort e descobrir seus planos. Sem Hermione a pesquisa ficou bem mais difícil, mas ele conseguiu descobrir algumas coisas, como as informações de que o tempo médio para se formar em oclumência era dez anos e que ler a mente de uma pessoa sem que a mesma percebesse exigia um nível máximo de concentração, que só era atingido por magos muito evoluídos. Isso o desanimou um pouco mas não o fez desistir. Ao sair da biblioteca, a caminho para o salão comunal encontrou seu avô.

"Essa escola é mesmo imensa! Estou aqui há tanto tempo e ainda não tínhamos nos encontrado". – disse o fantasma.

"É... Na verdade eu ando sempre muito ocupado".

"Dumbledore me disse por alto o porquê disso. Confesso que fiquei muito orgulhoso de ter um neto tão responsável!".

"Vai ver que é porque eu não tive escolha..." – disse Harry querendo ser modesto.

"Ninguém escolhe ser herói. É só pra quem pode!" – disse o avô animando-o. Harry sorriu. – "E agora neto-super-ocupado, vai fazer o que?".

"Estou indo para o meu treino de quadribol".

"Quadribol?! Nossa, faz anos que eu não vejo um jogo de quadribol! Sempre foi meu esporte favorito".

"O senhor gostaria de assistir o treino?".

"Ah, mas eu adoraria! E não me chame de senhor, sou seu avô".

"Certo, vô. Agora vamos para a quadra. Eu não posso me atrasar".

Desde que entrou em casa Hermione percebeu que aquelas férias seriam as piores. O fato de estar longe de Harry a deixava deprimida e a sensação de culpa por ter terminado um namoro que não era perfeito mas bem ou mal funcionava era ainda pior do que a que sentira há alguns meses, quando fora ele quem terminara. Sempre que se sentia assim, ela desabafava com o diário, pois não gostava de dividir sentimentos tão pessoais com ninguém. No diário escreveu sobre as responsabilidades dele e o fato de ela não ter nada a ver com isso, mas sofrer fortemente as conseqüências de toda aquela situação. Era ela quem nunca via o namorado, quem nunca podia conversar com ele porque ele estava sempre ocupado e quem tinha que agüentar o mal humor de Harry sem ao menos ouvir explicações. Explicações que ele não dava para protegê-la, está certo, mas ela não queria ser protegida... E ele não conseguia entender isso!

Acabando de escrever em seu diário, Hermione decidiu se ocupar com outra coisa e foi ler um livro, um propositalmente grande que ela ganhou de aniversário no ano anterior e ainda não tinha tido tempo de ler.

A leitura só durou uma semana, então foi a vez de se dedicar aos deveres de casa de Hogwarts, que ela acabou num único dia. Chegou a conclusão que precisava urgentemente se distrair. Nisso, chegou uma coruja para ela. "Harry pedindo desculpas de novo?" pensou mas logo concluiu que era impossível. "Rony contando como as férias estão indo?" pouco provável, Rony tinha muito o que aproveitar no Havaí para se lembrar de escrever uma carta.

"Vítor Krum? Nossa, ele ainda lembra que eu existo?". – falou alto, chamando a atenção de sua mãe.

"Ah, esse não é aquele garoto que foi a um baile com você, filha?". – perguntou interessada a senhora Granger.

"É ele sim, mãe. Nossa, ele estava sumido!". – Hermione foi ler a carta sozinha. Nela, ele a convidava para ver um jogo de seu time que seria perto da casa dela, como não tinha nada melhor para fazer decidiu que iria. Chamou sua prima para ir com ela.

A prima adorou ver o tal do quadribol, nunca tinha visto algo tão mágico! Depois do jogo, Vitor foi falar com Hermione. Ele chamou mais um amigo do time e os quatro foram a um barzinho bruxo. Lá, conversaram bastante. Foi uma tarde agradável, teria sido mais se Vitor não tentasse beijá-la e ela tivesse sido obrigada a dar um grande fora nele. Não tinha culpa de não conseguir esquecer Harry...

Rony estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira na varanda do quarto de hotel que tinha a praia como vista. Estava tomando um suco e depois ia praticar surf mágico, que era basicamente igual ao surf normal, mas continha uma magia que não permitia que a pessoa caísse da prancha.

"O que mais um cara pode querer da vida?" falou Rony todo folgadão com um óculos escuro estilo abelha que o deixava com cara de surfista.

"Ta se contentando com pouco, querido irmão! Ta faltando mulher nessa viagem!" – disse Jorge, Fred concordou.

"Bom, aí estaria perfeito demais. Agora eu vou surfar, alguém me acompanha?" – só Gina aceitou, os dois foram para a praia conversando.

"Rony, você não achou estranho a gente se hospedar nesse hotel?".

"Estranho?! Ah, cala a boca! É o melhor hotel que eu já me hospedei em toda a vida!".

"Isso mesmo que é estranho, deve ter saído uma fortuna!".

"O que você está insinuando, Gina?".

"Nada, por enquanto. Mas não sei, acho que estão escondendo algo da gente!".

"Ah deixa de ser chata. Relaxa e aproveita!".

"OK!" – ela deu um caldo em Rony, pois nessa altura os dois estavam já no mar se preparando para pegar uma onda.

"Ah, mas que audácia. Você me paga Gina!" – mas Gina, que era muito melhor que Rony naquele esporte conseguiu fugir antes que o irmão lhe desse um caldo e chegou na areia primeiro.

"Ah não! Assaltou quantos pra conseguir hospedagem aqui, Weasley? Deve ter sido um arrastão né, porque pra bancar a passagem da família toda..." nem precisa dizer que o comentário veio de Draco Malfoy, que coincidentemente (será?) passava as férias no mesmo local.

"Mesmo que eu tivesse assaltado alguém, não teria feito nem metade do mal que a sua família faz para as pessoas!". Disse Gina corando, a presença dele era a coisa mais irritante que podia acontecer naquele momento.

"Uau, agora você atingiu minha consciência! Talvez eu deva me converter!" disse Malfoy sarcástico, antes de se dirigir ao mar e deixar Gina, que tinha começado a xingá-lo, falando sozinha e pensando "preciso aprender foras melhores...".

"Idiota, mimado, cínico, aguado, metido, convencido, tosco!". – Gina sibilou sozinha mesmo, precisava por para fora aquelas palavras, senão sentia que ia explodir, Rony, só então chegou até a areia e ela lhe contou a novidade.

"Ah, não acredito que esse platinado está passando férias aqui também".

"Nem eu, Rony. Nem eu!".

As férias foram transcorrendo normalmente, bem, tão normalmente quanto uma temporada em que Weasleys e Malfoys convivendo no mesmo hotel e freqüentando os mesmos locais poderiam ser. Rony estuporou Malfoy algumas vezes, que por sua vez transformou Rony em um lagarto, e isso durou quase dois dias, até que Gina aprendesse um feitiço reversível. Quanto a Gina e Malfoy, não houve trocas de feitiços, apenas de ofensas, um dia chegou ao ponto de ele chamá-la de galinha pobre, então ela o chamou de bicha loira. A partir daí o clima entre eles ficou mais pesado que o normal...

"Achei que pessoas finas como você não costumassem comer tanto, porque não é educado" – disse Gina referindo-se ao prato lotado de comida que Malfoy fizera.

"Isso é porque quando eu vim pro hotel, eu tive dinheiro para pagar por um pacote que incluísse comida". – e mais uma vez Malfoy deixara Gina sem resposta, porque realmente ela não sabia como a família tivera dinheiro para bancar aquela hospedagem tão cara. Malfoy ficou feliz por tê-la atingido mais uma vez.

Mas aquela temporada estava sendo muito mais séria para os pais dos briguentos que estavam lá a trabalho. Os Weasley, preocupados ao notar a presença dos Malfoy, tiveram a certeza que estavam sendo seguidos.

"Como eles descobriram que nós vínhamos para cá? Dumbledore manteve segredo!". – disse o senhor Weasley.

"Dumbledore sim, mas aposto que o Rony contou pra escola toda!" disse Jorge.

"Mas nós pedimos para ele guardar segredo..." disse a senhora Wesley defendendo o filho.

"Acho que o Jorge está certo, querida. Mandar Rony guardar segredo sem contar a ele o motivo é o mesmo que mandá-lo contar a todo mundo".

"Não acredito que erramos nesse detalhe estúpido!" Lamentou a senhora Weasley para depois completar "Apesar de que o fato deles saberem que estamos aqui não significa que eles saibam o porquê de estarmos".

"Eles devem estar trabalhando em descobrir isso!" – disse Fred. Eles falaram com Dumbledore que os aconselhou a ficar uma semana a mais em férias e observar se os Malfoy também ficavam, como foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, a viagem foi prorrogada por mais uma semana que seria dedicada exclusivamente a despistá-los.

"Tira uma foto minha na torre Eiffel?!"

"Não! Não estamos aqui para tirar foto!" – ele disse com seu jeito estressado de sempre, pelo menos, sempre que estava com ela.

"Que mau humor... O que custa tirar uma fotinho só seu chato?".

"Ta! Vai logo então".

"Brigada!!!".

Ela se posicionou próxima a torre. "Estou bem?".

"Na medida do possível".

"Vou encarar isso como um sim" – e ele bateu a foto.

"Você não falou X! Eu saí falando! Tira outra!".

"Ai que saco... Essa saiu boa, não precisa de outra!".

"Saiu boa mesmo? Eu não saí com uma cara estranha?".

"Já disse que não!".

"Aposto que você está mentindo para ser gentil!".

"Não para você, porque eu não faço questão de ser gentil".

"Você consegue me deixar pra baixo".

"É, eu tenho algumas qualidades das quais me orgulho".

Remo descontava seu stress nela, pois estava preocupado com a falta de pistas do local e a falta de noticias de Tonks, não que ele esperasse por noticias pois já sabia que ficaria sem falar com ela por duas semanas, mas talvez tivesse um sexto sentido que o indicava que ela estava em perigo.

"Não que você já tenha sido mais educado nos últimos meses, mas ultimamente você está mais insuportável do que o normal".

"Sério? Que bom".

"Por que você não me conta o motivo disso?".

"Quem sabe um dia" – então ele nota um movimento estranho, as pessoas tinham se amontoado em torno de alguém caído, saiu correndo em direção àquilo e concluiu o que não queria concluir. Uma pessoa fora vítima de um avada kedavra. Estava caída morta sem sinais de sangue, os trouxas acharam ter sido ataque cardíaco.

"Com licença" – era Eva vestida de médica – "Preciso levá-lo à ambulância, o senhor pode me ajudar?" – perguntou a Remo que não pode deixar de admirar a inteligência de sua parceira, que transfigurara uma ambulância, a acompanhou até lá, onde ficaram sozinhos com o morto. Dentro da ambulância estava Charles (o ex comensal pertencente a família Malfoy) a dirigindo.

"Eu já acabei minha missão, então Dumbledore me enviou para cá para ajudá-los". – disse o loiro.

"Seja muito bem vindo" – desejou Remo "Mas vamos nos concentrar no morto, veja a carteira dele, deve ter documento de identificação".

"Tem, nenhum sobrenome conhecido. Alguém pesquisa pelo nome dele, pra ver se é bruxo? Jean-Pierre Blier". – informou Eva. Charles se prontificou a pesquisar, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Tem comensais na cidade, as suspeitas de Dumbledore estavam certas então" – disse Eva.

"Eu não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso!" – disse Remo "Mas falta saber porque decidiram matar bem ele".

Assim que Charles voltou, os informou que Jean-Pierre não era bruxo e nem apresentava qualquer parente bruxo, portanto concluíram que o atentado fora uma maneira de chamar atenção ou um erro de pontaria.

"Vão entregar esse cadáver à polícia e façam algo para que pareça que ele morreu de ataque cardíaco. Eu preciso investigar umas coisas" – disse Remo, que correu para a praça onde aconteceu o atentado. "Pelo modo como o feitiço o atingiu, deve ter saído mais ou menos daqui" – pensou enquanto olhava para uma hospedaria de três andares. Entrou. O local era escuro e as paredes escuras e o piso velho estavam empoeirados. O vidro de algumas janelas estava quebrado bem como alguns degraus da escada que levava ao segundo andar. Parecia estar deserto, mas ele sabia que não.

"Pois bem. Estou aqui, era eu quem vocês queriam né?" – disse alto, notando o eco que se formou.

"Diria que você está esperto hoje se não estragasse sua inteligência momentânea vindo até aqui nos enfrentar sozinho". Foi Macnair quem disse aquilo, surgindo de trás de uma estante enorme e cheia de livros, suspeitou que todos contivessem magia negra.

Remo se manteve firme, apenas o observando. Mais três comensais apareceram, Remo não notou de onde: Bellatrix, Crabbe e um outro, que ele nunca vira antes, estava encapuzado.

"Hum, três só para me matar? Interessante. Por que tanta preocupação em acabar comigo?". – perguntou o auror se aproximando deles, coragem era uma virtude que ele tinha.

"Não é preocupação não" – disse Bellatrix friamente "Só queremos garantias de que o serviço será terminado". – ela apontou a varinha a ele.

"Bella sempre querendo acabar com os melhores! Já não basta o Sirius, quer mais esse" – disse Macnair, também apontando a varinha ao auror.

Bellatrix apenas sorriu, Remo chegou ao ápice de sua raiva ao ver o amigo ser citado, tirou a varinha do bolso e gritou "Expelliarmos!".

Ela conseguiu desviar, mas ele desarmou Crabbe, em seguida sibilou outro feitiço que o fez cair desmaiado. Foi a vez de Macnair mandar um cruciatos, do qual Remo se safou, mas o desviou, fazendo atingir o comensal que ele não conhecia, os outros nem se importaram com o ferido.

"Então, me parece que ele pensa que consegue escapar". Riu-se Bellatrix. "Pena que não vai". – subiu dois degraus e jogou uma seqüência de feitiços nele, foram todos desviados.

"Eu duvido" – ele disse ao ver a cara de espanto que ela fizera, em seguida mandou o mesmo feitiço que causaria um desmaio até que desfeito, atingiu Bella de raspão, o que fez o rendimento dela na luta decair. Sorriu de lado e se virou bem a tempo de desviar o feitiço que Macnair acabara de mandar.

"Lobo maldito!" – gritou o Comensal, sem saber que quanto mais irritado deixasse Remo, mais risco corria, o auror mandou a ele todos os feitiços que Bellatrix lhe enviara antes, ele caiu ferido.

Agora a luta era entre Bellatrix e ele, ela não perdeu tempo e lhe enviou feitiços que equivaliam a socos, ele não teve tempo de desviar e caiu no chão para se levantar depois de segundos. Ela já tinha percebido que a tática dele era desviar os feitiços que lhe eram lançados, então não lançou nenhum.

"Desistiu, Bella?".

"Jamais!". Eles se encaravam, parados, as varinhas apontadas. Ela ameaçou se aproximar e ele lançou o feitiço de desmaio, errando a pontaria. Ela tentou desviá-lo, mas como não sabia o fazer tão bem quanto o ex professor de DCAT diminuiu o efeito do feitiço que atingiu Remo fraquíssimo.

"É esse o seu melhor?" – ele sorriu enquanto ela caia se contorcendo de dor.

"Quem?" – Remo perguntou-se surpreso, pois não mandara nenhum cruciatos, ao se virar de costas deu de cara com Eva e Charles.

"Você e sua irritante mania de fazer tudo sozinho!". – disse a mulher.

"Você e sua irritante mania de se meter nas MINHAS missões!".

"Licença!" – chamou Charles – "Mas acho que a gente devia levar eles pra sede da ordem".

"Ok, leve o mascarado. Eva leve o Goyle. Eu levo Macnair e Bellatrix" – que a esse ponto já estava caída no chão desmaiada.

"Mas não tem nenhum mascarado...". – informou Charles.

"Droga! Um deles fugiu...".

Ao chegarem na ordem de Fênix entregaram os comensais prisioneiros, que ficaram trancados em uma sala protegida por muitos feitiços, ficariam la temporariamente até que fossem mandados a Azkaban.

"Remo, quero falar com você". – disse Dumbledore assim que Charles e Eva deixaram a sala.

"Pode falar, Dumbledore". – disse o auror, que pressentiu que as noticias não seriam das melhores.

"É sobre Tonks. Ela esta desaparecida" – Dumbledore decidiu falar logo pois não quis fazer rodeios diante do amigo.

"O que? Desde quando?".

"Desde que ela entrou de férias. Ela esqueceu o casaco aqui, então eu pedi para o Albert levá-lo até a casa dela, então ele viu um bilhete destinado a você no qual ela dizia que estaria na casa dos pais dela. Bem, quando eu soube dos riscos que estavam tendo na sua missão eu pensei em convocá-la para ajudá-lo, então mandei uma coruja para a casa dos pais dela e eles disseram que ela não esteve lá. Hoje faz duas semanas que ela entrou de férias. Deveria ter se reapresentado há duas horas".

"Nossa" – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer – "ela pode estar em perigo!". – ao concluir isso, Remo entrou na sala onde estavam os prisioneiros, abrindo a porta com tanta força que a mesma bateu na parede fazendo um estrondo. Desfez o feitiço de Bellatrix.

"O que vocês fizeram com Nimphadora Tonks?!".

A mulher apenas sorriu "O que te faz pensar que eu contaria?". – Remo descontrolado deu um soco na parede.

"Não brinque com isso! Apenas me diga o que vocês fizeram com ela antes que eu faça algo muito ruim!".

"Você acha que eu vou te contar alguma coisa só porque você está pedindo? Você é ingênuo assim?".

"O que você quer para contar?".

"Agora estamos falando a mesma língua. Quero liberdade, só isso".

"Você quer demais" – disse Remo deixando o local e pensando que ainda havia uma pequena possibilidade de Tonks ter ido a outro local para passar as férias e esquecido da hora de voltar. Decidiu esperar até o dia seguinte antes de tomar quaisquer providencias.

N/A: gente, mil desculpas pela demora! Eu estava totalmente sem tempo... Mas o bom é que agora eu to de férias e vai ficar um pouco mais fácil de postar os capítulos... Ah, percebam que eu compensei no tamanho! Esse capitulo é o maior até agora!

Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários!


	20. Alonso

Passaram-se dias que viraram semanas... E Tonks não reapareceu, não por falta de empenho de seus colegas. Principalmente Remo, que chegou a usar um feitiço Veritas em Bellatrix somente para descobrir que ela não sabia nada sobre o seqüestro da auror. Era incrível a capacidade dos comensais de tentar tirar vantagem de todas as situações possíveis.

"É o ultimo dia de recesso escolar de Hogwarts, amanhã teremos que diminuir as buscas por Tonks, afinal, as aulas precisam de professores". – falou Dumbledore.

"Mas nós que não damos aulas podemos continuar as pesquisas?". – pediu Remo.

"Seria inútil Remo. Desculpe, mas é a verdade. Está claro que ele vai usar Tonks para negociações futuras... Ela deve estar muito bem escondida, se não tivesse já a teríamos achado".

"Eu só temo que ela esteja numa situação horrível... Pobre Tonks!" – disse a senhora Weasley sensibilizada.

"Gente, ela com certeza esta viva. Porque se Voldemort quer usá-la em futuras negociações... Bom, ninguém ia querer negociar cadáveres, né?" – disse Simon querendo tranqüilizar os demais.

"Isso é verdade!" – disse Jorge.

No dia seguinte, as pessoas se reencontraram no expresso de Hogwarts, assim que adentraram o trem, Gina se sentou ao lado de Hermione porque as duas haviam passado as férias todas sem se ver e queriam por a fofoca em dia. Em frente a elas estavam Rony e Luna. Harry não estava presente porque havia passado as férias em Hogwarts mesmo.

"Mione, antes que você me conte, deixa que eu adivinho! Voltou com o Harry?!". – perguntou Gina.

"Que? Da onde você tirou isso? Claro que não! Nem pretendo!".

"Como não?" ela fez uma pausa pensando no quão inconveniente fora, mas em seguida lembrou-se do motivo que a levou a ter tanta certeza que os dois haviam voltado: " Vocês se amam, meu! E sabem disso".

"As coisas são complicadas. E eu acho que consegui esquecer ele depois desse tempo longe. Só que para não ter recaídas vou ter que evitá-lo por enquanto".

"Eu não entendo! O que há de complicado? Complicado é amar quem te odeia, isso é só idiotice de vocês!".

"Gina, eu não quero perder a amizade do Harry. Talvez todo o nosso namoro tenha sido um grande erro. Não se namora amigos. Aprenda isso".

"Ah cala a boca! Claro que se namora amigos... Você ta querendo justificar uma atitude que sabe que é ridícula!". – disse Gina.

"Gina, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! Vamos, me conte como foram suas férias no Havaí!".

"Não pense que eu me dei por vencida, viu! Nós ainda vamos retomar esse papo... Bom, minhas férias foram excelentes!".

"Até o momento que o Malfoy chegou lá para estragar tudo, você quer dizer" – disse Rony que até então estava quieto apenas ouvindo a conversa delas.

"O Malfoy? Nossa, que azar!" – disse Hermione.

"Na verdade acabou sendo até divertido" – disse Gina – "Eu acho super engraçado o modo como o Malfoy simplesmente odeia todo mundo sem grandes motivos aparentes".

"Ah, você acha engraçado? Pois eu acho doentio". – disse Rony encerrando o assunto por um tempo. Todos simplesmente começaram a achar que olhar a paisagem era mais interessante do que dialogar. E cada um por um motivo...

"Quack"

"Foi impressão minha ou acabei de ouvir o som de um pato?" – perguntou Hermione.

"Se foi impressão foi coletiva, porque eu também ouvi!" – disse Gina, Rony concordou.

"Ah, que cabeça a minha! Esqueci de avisar vocês, esse é o Alonso" – disse Luna enquanto abria a mochila que continha um pato "Desde que me livrei de Conchita passei a sentir falta de um bichinho de estimação...".

"Ah, então você comprou um pato..." – falou Hermione não sabendo se ria ou lamentava a insanidade da menina.

"Ele não é lindo? E também é bem mais higiênico e fofinho que a Conchita!".

"Isso temos que concordar" – disse Rony. "Confesso que já vi animais bem piores... O Alfred é até simpático".

"Não é Alfred! É Alonso!!".

"Ah, desculpe!".

"VAI HARRY!" – gritava o fantasma de seu avô, sentado na arquibancada – "MUITO BOM!".

"Parece que você tem um fã" – disse um dos batedores.

"Incentivo nunca é demais" – disse Harry divertido, soltando o pomo de ouro que acabara de capturar durante o treino.

"Incrível como o desempenho do time está melhor!" – comentou Alicia para Katie. "Nem parece que até mês passado a gente tava pensando em nem participar do campeonato".

"É, o Harry faz a diferença. Agora a gente tem grandes chances de até mesmo ganhar isso!".

"Tomara! Uma taça de quadribol seria tão bem vinda...".

"Merecer a gente merece. Olha os horários que a gente ta treinando, meu... São 6 horas da manhã!".

"O quadribol vale o sacrifício de acordar as 5!" – disse Alicia. "GENTE! CHEGA POR HOJE!".

A primeira aula do dia seria Poções para a infelicidade de grande parte dos alunos, principalmente os grifinórios.

"Acho que a única coisa que eu não tive saudades durante essas férias foi o Snape". – lamentou Hermione que estava olhando, discretamente, a sua volta procurando por Harry, que ainda não tinha chegado.

"Pois eu não tive saudades de nada! Bom, só do Harry mesmo. Aliás, cadê ele?".

Hermione assustou-se à menção do nome do amigo, sentiu que Rony percebera que ela estava buscando-o com os olhos. – "Não sei e nem quero saber!". – respondeu parando imediatamente a busca.

"Ele ta atrasado". – disse Rony.

"Típico dele, indisciplinado desde o primeiro dia e nas piores aulas". – falou Hermione preocupada.

"É que você não o apressou".

Snape entrou na classe com sua habitual cara de nojo, passou os olhos pela turma para perceber que Harry não estava, então decidiu esperar a chegada dele para passar um recado importante.

Harry chegou passados 15 minutos do inicio da aula.

"Com licença professor, desculpe a demora". – entrou Harry com o cabelo molhado.

"Sua irresponsabilidade me surpreende Potter. Pelo menos justifique esse seu lamentável atraso".

"O treino durou mais que o tempo previsto... Mas não vai se repetir, eu prometo!".

"Como se sua promessa valesse alguma coisa. Eu sou da opinião que esse esporte devia ser proibido nessa instituição".

Harry apenas entrou sem mais respostas, sentou-se ao fundo da sala passando ao lado de Hermione e evitando encará-la. Se bem a conhecia ela estava dividindo a mesma opinião de Snape no momento sobre a extinção do quadribol. Certamente o estava achando muito irresponsável. O que ele não sabia é que o que Hermione sentia era muito mais fundo, sentiu que ele definitivamente trocara-a pelo quadribol, sentiu que ele não nutria intenção nenhuma de voltar com ela pois já preenchera o tempo que antes era dedicado a ela.

"Agora que estão todos presentes, posso transmitir o recado que me foi passado. Bem, não sei se alguém aqui sabe, mas durante as férias houve um desaparecimento. A auror Tonks está desaparecida há mais de três semanas. E fontes confiáveis nos levam a crer que ela esteja sob poder de Voldemort – alguns alunos arrepiaram-se ao ouvir tal palavra – Bem, o próprio Dumbledore não esta tendo essa conversa com vocês porque ele esta afastado do cargo de diretor temporariamente para se dedicar melhor às buscas e à prevenção de possíveis futuros seqüestros".

A classe silenciou-se depois do recado, o medo tomando conta de todos.

Já era hora do almoço, Harry fora se sentar em frente a Rony que por sua vez estava ao lado de Hermione que tratou de mudar de lugar quando Harry chegou.

"O que deu nela?". – perguntou Harry.

"Mulheres..." – resumiu Rony.

"Mas eu não fiz nada! Preciso falar com ela".

"Antes você vai me contar esse lance de voltar ao time de quadribol! Cara, essa foi a melhor decisão que você poderia ter tomado".

"É, eu achei que devia voltar. Nas férias eu tive mais tempo livre, só não sei onde vou arranjar tempo pra treinar agora, mas tudo bem".

"Ah, pra tudo se dá um jeito, o importante é ter Harry Potter no time!".

"Mas, mudando o assunto, como foram suas férias?".

"Interessantes, até" – e Rony relatou mais uma vez a presença incômoda de Draco no mesmo hotel que ele.

"Quack!".

"O que foi isso?" – perguntou Harry assustado ao ouvir um barulho repentino.

"Ah! Esse é o Alonso" – disse Luna se aproximando com o pato, o que deixou Harry surpreso – "Parece que ele gostou bastante de você".

"Hum.. que.. bom!" – disse Harry segurando a risada.

"Você quer ser o pai dele?" – perguntou Luna – "Bem, você é o primeiro cara que o Alonso gosta!".

"Ta, tudo bem" – disse Harry lembrando-se que não se deve contrariar loucos, e deixando Rony com uma cara menos feliz do que a que estava a segundos atrás.

"Bom, eu vou tentar falar com a Hermione" – disse Harry saindo de fininho, procurou Hermione pela mesa mas não a encontrou. Decidiu ir procurá-la fora do colégio para encontrá-la sentada em um banco lendo um livro, nos jardins de Hogwarts.

"Hermione?" – ele chamou quebrando a concentração da garota, que olhou para ele com uma lágrima visivelmente recém-formada.

N/A: Esse cap ficou pequeno né? Sem grandes inspirações... Fazer o que? Mas o próximo ta ficando legal! Quase pronto já!

Gente, desculpa a demora pra postar, é que eu comecei um fanfic novo "Doce Lar" com esse mesmo shipper, leiam também! ;)

Ah sim e deixem reviews! o/ Bjos


	21. acontecimentos

"Mione, você tava chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?". – prontificou-se a responder com seu jeito preocupado.

"Não! Claro que não! É esse romance aqui que eu estou lendo, cheio de momentos dramáticos, me emocionei..." – parou de falar dando-se conta que não devia explicações a ele e devia ser fria – "Mas o que você quer?"

"Bom, eu queria conversar. Você saiu da mesa quando eu cheguei pra almoçar hoje... Achei que a gente ainda fosse amigos. Se a minha presença te incomoda...".

"Não incomoda". – ela disse simplesmente, em seguida reabriu o livro e deu sinal de que ia continuar a leitura.

"Então por quê?".

"Eu já tinha acabado de comer e decidi me retirar. Por que você sempre acha que as coisas têm a ver com você?". – ela disse sem ao menos desviar o olhar do livro.

"Porque elas têm. Pelo menos quando se trata de você". – ele disse com um meio sorriso convencido.

"Egocêntrico, isso que você é". – ela disse voltando a encará-lo.

"Mentirosa, isso que você é". – ela o olhou com cara de desprezo – "Porque você não me fala de uma vez o que ta acontecendo?".

"Por que você ta querendo complicar isso?" – ela perguntou começando a alterar seu tom de voz – "Por que você me pede pra explicar o que já entende sozinho?".

"Eu só queria que você lembrasse que terminou comigo em prol da nossa amizade, você lembra disso?". – ela se levantou, como se pretendesse sair andando, mas antes respondeu:

"Lembro sim, mas em que isso importa pra você, Harry?' – ela perguntou irônica, ele não respondeu, ela prosseguiu – "Você parece ter achado distração rápido né?". – ela deu as costas, mas antes de dar o segundo passo ele falou alto o suficiente para fazê-la voltar:

"Você ta falando do quadribol?".

"O que mais?". – ela ainda estava de costas para ele, se esforçando para controlar a própria raiva, que se mostrava no tom de voz já bastante alterado da garota.

"Você ta irritada só porque eu tomei uma decisão que você não aprovava?". – ele disse soltando o ar de modo a fazer aquilo soar como um absurdo. De fato, mal conseguia acreditar nas próprias palavras.

"A gente tinha chegado a um consenso sobre esse assunto...".

"Tinha, mas eu mudei de opinião".

"Você fez uma troca, eu pelo quadribol, e a segunda opção ocupa até mais o seu tempo do que eu costumava ocupar". – ela disse ainda mais irritada.

"Agora a culpa minha! Não esqueça que foi você quem terminou!". – ele odiava quando ela o culpava pelas coisas, decidiu expor a ela o motivo da "troca".

"E agora tive certeza que fiz a coisa certa! Percebi que você vem-se dedicando mais ao quadribol do que costumava se dedicar a mim" – ela repetiu o argumento, agora com a voz mais fina, perdia suas forças e estava prestes a começar a chorar.

"Mas de que isso importa não é mesmo? Você só quer a minha amizade!" – falou um distraído Harry que nem se deu conta que falara tudo o que ela não queria escutar. Hermione apenas lamentou o mau jeito do ex em se tratando de discussões e decidiu que não ia mais agüentar nada daquilo:

"Talvez eu não queira mais nada!". – Hermione saiu andando de vez e entrou em Hogwarts, deixando Harry plantado lá fora. Ele se sentou no banco e apoiou a cabeça nos braços, pensando "E eu só queria fazer as pazes... Acabei com tudo dessa vez...".

Já era a terceira semana dela lá e não fazia idéia disso. Se dissessem que ela estava lá há um ano era bem capaz que ela acreditasse, afinal os dias custavam a passar naquele quarto escuro.

"Não é possível que eu morra aqui nesse lugar! Alguém tem que conseguir me tirar daqui..." – pensou, lembrar de Remo doía. Questionava se ele ainda lembrava-se dela e se estava preocupado.

"Tonks" – chamaram-na, reconheceu a voz: era Rabicho.

"O Mestre quer falar com você" – ele adentrou a saleta, puxou-a pelo braço até a porta, deixando-a com náuseas por sentir o toque dele. De lá ela seguiu caminhando sozinha até a sala do Senhor das Trevas pelos corredores estreitos e sombrios. Ao chegar à porta da sala, que estava aberta, sentiu vontade de sair correndo, afinal não queria ter que encarar Voldemort. Mas por saber que naquele ponto não tinha mais como voltar para trás, simplesmente entrou. A sala era horrível, mas ela não se preocupou em observar os detalhes, como faria normalmente devido aos seus hábitos de auror. A única coisa que chamou sua atenção verdadeiramente foi uma lareira acesa.

"Pois bem, ela chegou" – ouviu dizerem, não reconheceu a pessoa que dissera. Essa pessoa a pegou pelos ombros e a empurrou até a lareira, foi tão rápido que fechou os olhos. Quando abriu-os quase chorou de emoção, via Remo, o rosto dele estava na lareira em chamas.

"Ta aí a prova, lobisomem, ela ta viva" – disse o encapuzado que estava conversando com Remo. Antes de arrancá-la da frente da lareira, Tonks conseguiu notar que o rosto, normalmente cansado de seu amado, denunciava seu estado emocional, ele estava sofrendo com a ausência dela tanto quanto ela com a dele, não tiveram tempo de trocar sequer uma palavra, mas trocaram um olhar que valeu por três delas: "Eu te amo".

"Agora vamos falar de negócios!" – falou o encapuzado, Tonks perguntou-se quem era aquele, mas antes que pudesse refletir um pouco a respeito ou ouvir a voz dele novamente, foi retirada da sala. O pânico tomou conta de si. Precisava ver Remo mais uma vez! Tentou gritar mas foi amordaçada antes que conseguisse. As negociações continuaram...

"Apenas falem o que vocês querem. Desde que ela chegue aqui segura e viva, estamos dispostos a qualquer negócio" – disse Remo via lareira.

"Quase qualquer negócio" – corrigiu-o Dumbledore, que também estava na sala de negociações em que estava Remo embora não aparecesse na lareira.

"Sabe o que é? No momento ainda não estamos a fim de devolvê-la!" – disse o encapuzado tão cruelmente que chegou a assustar Remo, que deu um berro ao perceber que a conexão fora interrompida, a lareira voltou a mostrar apenas fogo.

"Então pra que tudo isso se não queriam negociar?" – disse Eva, outra que estava presente na sala de negociação.

"Só podem estar querendo nos confundir" – disse Dumbledore. – "O mais importante foi sabermos que Tonks esta viva e relativamente bem".

"Ela estava chorando!" – ressaltou Remo, como se ninguém tivesse notado – "Deve estar sendo muito mal tratada! Temos que dar um jeito de tirar ela de lá o mais rápido possível!".

"Ela não tava machucada, é só pressão psicológica, relaxa" – disse Eva tentando acalmar o auror e dando a entender que aquilo pelo que Tonks estava passando era insignificante.

"Isso não me consola" – disse Remo abatido, pois além de todo o problema com Tonks ainda estava às vésperas de se transformar em lobisomem – "Como eu vou relaxar? Se fosse você que estivesse lá quem sabe... mas enquanto a Tonks não voltar sã e salva EU NÃO VOU RELAXAR!".

"Hoje a tarefa de casa vai ser elaborar uma redação de 50 centímetros de pergaminho sobre as conseqüências de uma possível dominação do mundo pelo lado das trevas". – disse o professor de história da magia.

"Mas eu não sei exatamente quais seriam as conseqüências!" – disse um aluno.

"Pesquise!". – retrucou o professor.

"Legal, como se eu já não precisasse me preocupar com isso tempo o suficiente!" – disse Harry para Rony que apenas disse que pediria ajuda a Hermione, aconselhou-o a fazer o mesmo.

"Acho que estou de relações cortadas com Hermione". – ele informou sem demonstrar que estava triste por isso – "Mas não tem problema, eu posso fazer isso sozinho!".

"Eu não" – disse Rony estranhando a frieza de Harry, aquilo tinha claramente soado como se ele só precisasse de Hermione para usar as habilidades intelectuais dela, como se ele nunca tivesse sido o namorado apaixonado da garota...

Após o término da aula os garotos se separaram, Harry foi para a aula extra de DCAT enquanto Rony foi treinar quadribol com Gina, os dois estavam tendo treinos a mais para compensar todos os treinos que perderam durante as férias.

Assim que a aula extra acabou, Harry foi para o treino em Oclumência com Snape, coisa que o deixou desanimado, pois alem de já estar bem cansado não estava a fim de agüentar o mau humor do professor, ainda que reconhecesse a importância das aulas. Seguiu para as masmorras sem muita pressa, chegaria atrasado de qualquer forma e receberia uma bronca por isso, de qualquer forma.

"Achei que não fosse chegar nunca, Potter!". – disse Snape que o esperava sentado em sua mesa escura e com aquele olhar de poucos amigos.

"Mas eu só me atrasei 10 minutos". – justificou-se Harry sem grandes convicções de que sua justificativa causasse qualquer reação no velho Snape.

"Como se 10 minutos não fosse tempo, pelo menos se desculpe!".

"Ta, desculpa professor Snape, isso não vai se repetir mais".

"Assim espero! Bom, hoje nós teremos uma aula prática".

"Ah que interessante! Eu vou invadir a mente de alguém?". – Harry entusiasmou-se pois pelo menos não teria que copiar pergaminhos de teoria e depois estudá-las em seu dormitório.

"Não, Potter, você terá sua mente invadida e terá que tentar impedir a pessoa de ler seus pensamentos e lembranças. Antes de invadir a mente de alguém quero me certificar de que você aprendeu a se defender".

"Está certo, e quem será a pessoa que vai invadir minha mente?".

"Achei que fosse óbvio. Sou eu, claro".

"Ah!". – lamentou, realmente não queria que Snape lesse sua mente. – "Ai! Achei que você fosse avisar antes de começar!".

"Finja, ao menos, que tem um pingo de inteligência, Potter! Voldemort não vai avisar quando decidir adentrar sua mente!" – disse Snape, por telepatia.

"Esta certo, foi mal!" – disse Harry fazendo esforço para não deixar que Snape visse nada. Esse processo durou cerca de meia hora e deixou Harry exausto, pois alem de querer defender-se do intrometido professor não conseguia deixar de pensar em Hermione...

"É Potter, nada mal. Não consegui invadir lembranças, nem pensamentos... E a única mensagem que te passei foi aquela antes de você se concentrar...". – disse Snape.

"Isso quer dizer que eu estou bem em oclumencia?" – perguntou Harry esperançoso.

"Isso quer dizer que eu ainda não cheguei na parte ruim... Uma coisa eu consegui perceber nitidamente: Você ama Hermione Granger".

"O que? Como o senhor soube disso?" – Harry pensou que sentimentos não fossem passados com tamanha facilidade...

"Sentimentos são as coisas mais fáceis de ler" – disse Snape com um meio sorriso – "E quando o sentimento em questão é amor, fica impossível esconder".

Ouvir esse frase da boca de Snape era bastante inesperado, não que Harry não soubesse sozinho que amava Hermione, mas estava tentendo – claramente sem sucesso – esquecê-la.

"Não...".

"Não o que Potter?".

"Não vou poder executar meu plano mais, porque se Voldemort souber que eu amo Hermione vai tentar destruí-la! Não acredito que as aulas foram vãs...".

"Não foram". – Harry encarou o professor nessa hora – "Se você usar a poção inversa do amor pode esquecê-la".

"Mas não tem como saber que estou sob efeito de poção?".

"Não se for bem realizada. Quero dizer, se feita por mim, é claro. Só tem um lado ruim, dura por tempo indeterminado".

"Não é pra sempre, né?".

"Claro que não Potter! Achei que você soubesse que não há poção ou feitiço nenhum capazes de livrar a pessoa do amor pra sempre". – disse Snape com uma cara de nojo maior que a habitual, como se achasse ridículo tudo aquilo que estava falando. Se era, Harry não sabia afirmar, mas que era ridículo escutar aquilo de Snape, isso sim era bem verdade.

"Então, vou ter que tomar essa poção...". – disse Harry.

"Vou começar a prepará-la hoje mesmo".

No dia seguinte, o café da manhã já começou agitado:

"Alonso! Volte aqui com o meu pãozinho! Volte aqui!" – Luna corria por Hogwarts atrás do pato que parecia nutrir um grande prazer em irritar a dona.

"Problemas com o Afonso?" – perguntou Rony divertindo-se com a aflição da amiga.

"É Alonso! Difícil demais pra você entender?".

"Desculpe. Acho que você precisa dar mais disciplina a ele, o Perebas era mais obediente que isso e olha que ele era um rato das trevas!" – respondeu Rony devolvendo a provocação dela com outra.

"Ah belo exemplo... Já que você é tão bom em disciplinar animais faz o Alonso parar então!".

"Eu não! O pai dele é quem tem que fazer isso. E que eu saiba o pai dele é o Harry e não eu!". – disse Rony com uma voz que expressava mágoa.

"Desculpe, é que o Alonso realmente parece gostar mais dele do que de você". – ela disse em tom de consolo, depois o encarou com os dois olhos azuis esbugalhados – Se fosse eu que escolhesse, eu escolheria você.

"Quack".

"Ah não, Alonso ta causando mais problemas! Deixa eu ir atrás dele". – Luna foi correndo até o animal e encontrou-o nos braços de Hermione, quieto.

"O Alonso estava fugindo, mas eu consegui pegá-lo antes que ele escapasse pela porta".

"Ah, muito abrigada Hermione!".

"Magina!".

"Opa, parece que ele prefere a Hermione a você". – disse Rony provocativo, mais uma vez.

"Você acha mesmo?" – Luna fechou a cara, dando sinal de que ia começar seu choro estridente.

"Não! Era só brincadeira, por favor não comece...". – mandou Hermione lançando a Rony um olhar de reprovação – "Vamos voltar ao café da manhã!".

"Vamos" – concordou Rony, que sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Luna.

Harry entrou na sala do professor Dumbledore, ele o havia enviado uma coruja mandando-o ir para lá. "Com licença, professor".

"Toda Harry" – convidou-o a entrar – "Julgo que não seja necessário enrolar, vou direto ao ponto: Snape esteve aqui ontem e falou-me sobre seus planos de invadir a mente de Voldemort e sobre todo o seu esforço em oclumência".

"Bem, eu só estava tentando ajudar, professor".

"Harry, entenda uma coisa: Só você consegue acabar com Voldemort, se arriscar assim nesse tipo de plano é loucura! Pense uma única vez que pode não dar certo. E se você perder a vida, as trevas vão reinar" – disse Dumbledore sério. – "Se você não se importa com a sua própria vida, importe-se ao menos com a de toda a comunidade bruxa!".

"Dumbledore, eu às vezes fico cansado de tudo isso!" – disse Harry alto – "Eu não posso decidir nada na minha droga de vida! E tudo o que eu decido irrita alguém! Vocês tem que entender que eu sei tomar decisões! Eu sei o que eu faço!" – ele saiu da sala e bateu a porta. Depois até se arrependeu de ter sido tão grosso com Dumbledore que era uma pessoa que ele gostava tanto. Só estava com raiva, com raiva de sua super proteção, com raiva de Hermione, com raiva de Voldemort. Decidiu que naquele dia não iria a nenhuma aula. Foi para o dormitório, trancou a porta e se sentou em sua cama. Lá, fez algo que nunca fazia na frente de ninguém: chorou. Chorou feito uma criança por mais de uma hora. Porque tem horas em que não a nada a ser feito. E chorar não adianta nada, mas alivia.

"O Harry não ta na sala" – disse Rony notando a estranha ausência do aluno a Hermione, que apesar de fingir que não, ficara bastante preocupada. A professora Minerva também notou e depois da aula foi falar com Dumbledore, que disse para relevar aquilo, Harry precisara daquela falta. Dumbledore tratou de avisar os outros professores da ausência do garoto e pediu a todos o mesmo, que relevassem aquela falta.

Depois da segunda aula do dia, ao notar que Harry também não fora, Hermione ficou realmente preocupada. – "O Harry acordou doente hoje?" – perguntou a Rony entregando o jogo, ele percebeu que ela estava sim se importando com o ex namorado.

"Não pareceu, ele estava normal, aparentemente. Só que ele recebeu uma coruja de manhã e não veio para o café. Acho que era do Dumbledore".

"Será que era alguma coisa tão importante a ponto de fazê-lo faltar em duas aulas?" – perguntou Hermione, que obviamente, considerava imperdoável faltar em duas aulas...

"Talvez" – respondeu Rony. – "Devíamos procurar por ele na hora do almoço". – E assim fizeram. Cada um foi procurar por um canto, Rony foi o designado para ir ao dormitório, mesmo porque Hermione não poderia entrar lá. E ele encontrou Harry deitado.

"Cara, o que aconteceu com você? Ficamos preocupados por você ter faltado! Ta se sentindo bem?".

"To me sentindo péssimo, mas relaxa que eu não to doente não".

"Então o que foi?".

"Raiva". – disse simplesmente começando a encarar o amigo – "Raiva porque eu não sou dono da minha própria vida, porque eu devo satisfações a pessoas que não me entendem, porque eu tenho que fazer coisas importantíssimas querendo ou não e não me deixam ser útil em nada". – desabafou tudo antes mesmo de pensar o que estava fazendo, sabia que Rony não ia saber o que fazer em seguida, isso era coisa para desabafar com Hermione. Pois ela certamente o confortaria e daria um ou dois conselhos inteligentes. Mas o fato é que ele tinha desabafado com Rony...

"Eu não entendi muito bem quais os problemas exatamente" – falou Rony, querendo que Harry se explicasse.

"Não era para entender" – respondeu o outro seco. – "É só um momento de raiva, passa". – O tipo de coisa que não aconteceria se fosse Hermione, ela teria entendido as coisas.

"Harry, seja lá qual for o seu problema, saiba que você pode contar comigo, cara".

"E que diabos isso significa? Desde que eu vim pra cá posso contar com todo mundo, mas no fundo isso não significa nada, porque eu nunca deixei de estar sozinho! Porque no fundo a parte difícil é minha e ninguém mais pode fazê-la. Só que ninguém me avisou que eu teria que viver a minha vida toda na dependência dessa maldita profecia!" – resmungou Harry, desabafando mais um pouquinho. Mesmo que Rony não tivesse culpa de nada e provavelmente não soubesse como ajudar, ele era seu amigo e só de poder ser ouvido por alguém que ele gostava já fazia-o sentir-se um pouco melhor.

"Pensa que todo mundo ta tentando te proteger. E sua vida tem a ver com escolhas" – disse Rony, ele preferia que Hermione estivesse lá. Que teria mais jeito para lidar com aquela situação. – "Cara, nós somos adolescentes na véspera de uma guerra. Não pense que só é difícil pra você, não to querendo dizer que não seja mais difícil pra você do que pro resto, mas é que todo mundo tem problemas".

Com aquelas palavras, Rony tocou Harry de alguma forma, que se sentiu um pouco egoísta por ignorar todos os problemas do mundo e só pensar em si mesmo, ainda que isso ocorresse pela primeira vez na vida do garoto...

"Desculpa. Eu só to um pouco irritado hoje" – disse Harry – "Agora é melhor a gente ir pra aula, né?" – Rony se sentiu bem por ter conseguido ajudar o amigo.

Ao ver que Harry estava presente na outra aula, Hermione se tranqüilizou bastante, mas não disse nada a ele, claro. Dumbledore também achou melhor que Harry tivesse ido a aula, apesar de ficar preocupadíssimo com o stress do garoto. Tinha certeza que Harry tentaria fazer tudo sozinho de alguma forma e tinha medo que não conseguisse impedir dessa vez. Pensou em falar com Remo a respeito, mas como era lua cheia isso não foi possível. Então decidiu conversar com Charles.

"Talvez a gente deva fazer algum tipo de proteção extra que impeça ele de fazer qualquer coisa!" – sugeriu Charles assim que ouviu o que Dumbledore contou sobre os acontecimentos da manhã.

"Temo que isso o deixe ainda mais revoltado" – disse o velho diretor – "Não podemos deixar que Harry perca a confiança em nós e ele perderia se puséssemos qualquer tipo de feitiço nele".

"Sabe o que eu realmente acho? Todos esses anos o moleque conseguiu se dar bem lutando completamente sozinho, é de esperar que ele seja tão auto-confiante em se tratando de Voldemort. Talvez o senhor devesse deixar ele fazer o que pretende".

"Você não tem noção do quão perigoso isso seria!".

"Talvez a gente pudesse trabalhar em cima do plano dele, não é ruim!" – disse o rapaz – "Se Harry descobrisse onde está Voldemort poderíamos ir todos ao local e ajudá-lo na luta, que eu saiba o número de comensais dele está bem reduzido. Temos chances".

"Talvez devamos fazer isso mesmo" – disse Dumbledore que já tinha pensado nessa hipótese, mas preferia que fosse realizado um plano menos arriscado, porém, as coisas dependiam muito de Harry, e conseqüentemente, teriam que ser como o garoto quisesse. Enquanto os dois discutiam, Albert adentrou a sala, nervoso, gritou:

"Bellatrix conseguiu fugir!" – e desmaiou.

N/A: Depois de muito tempo, voltei a atualizar ;)

Bom, primeiro de tudo queria me desculpar pela demora... Bem, primeiro eu me empolguei com "Doce Lar", o outro fanfic que eu estava escrevendo, e dediquei todo meu tempo a ela esquecendo dessa... Aí acabaram as férias e o meu tempo também... Ano de vestibular é assim né... Mas a boa noticia é que as férias estão chegando e eu vou ter mais tempo pra atualizar.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Deixem comentários ok?

Beijos! Muito obrigada pelos comentários (que por causa deles eu decidi retomar esse fanfic) e desculpa mais uma vez!


End file.
